Falling
by Lelila
Summary: COMPLETED Robin and Starfire have finally found their way to each other. What bumps will they encounter along the way? And what does this strange creature terrorizing the town have to do with it? RobStar Romance with some action
1. Adrenaline Rush

Disclaimer: Teen Titans and all related characters and situations don't belong to me. I'm just playing in their universe.

Spoilers for "Stranded"

**Falling**

By Lelila

_Chapter 1: Adrenaline Rush_

Robin had never been afraid of falling, and through his training first as an acrobat and later to fight crime, he had become very good at controlling how he fell, and more importantly, how he landed. But since he'd joined the Titans, he'd actually come to enjoy falling, even anticipated it. Occasionally he even jumped. He always knew that as long as one of his teammates saw him, he wouldn't land, he'd be caught. It was as close to flying as he ever really got.

_How_ he was caught really depended on who did the catching. When Beast Boy caught him, he could be grasped by the shoulders by a pterosaur or land unceremoniously on the back of an elephant or be caught by the arms of a gorilla. It was always a surprise, and not always a pleasant one. When Raven caught him, he was usually encased in a sphere of her magic, and he would float to the ground like a soap-bubble. The first few times it happened, it had taken him nearly a full minute to get his bearings back, having been stopped mid-fall. He still found it rather disconcerting.

He liked it best when Starfire caught him. She would either scoop him up in her arms, or, more often, simply grasp his hand and pull him along. He loved the feeling of flying through the air with her, being able to survey the scene from above. His adrenaline would rise and he always landed more energized and re-focused on the fight.

They had practiced such catches in training of course, with all of his teammates. He realized at one point that he had unconsciously scheduled more of these practices with Starfire than with his other teammates that could fly. He hadn't dwelled on it too much at the time; he simply scheduled more time with Raven and Beast Boy. But in the time since then, he had pondered it. He realized that it was because he'd liked the excuse to hold her hand, or to wrap his arms around her.

Not that he needed an excuse; Starfire was very affectionate. She hugged and kissed all of them whenever she got the chance. But then, she hugged and kissed Silkie, her pet caterpillar, too. They all endured it with a sense of humor, knowing she was just expressing her exuberant friendship for them.

But Robin had realized early on that when she hugged him, he, at least, was feeling something more than friendship for her. He would feel his heart start to race and his head get muzzy. He'd tried to deny it; tried to push his feelings aside and concentrate on his work, his training. He thought he'd been succeeding too, until they'd been stranded together on that strange planet not so long ago.

Shortly before that ill-fated mission, Cyborg had made an off-hand comment about Starfire being Robin's girlfriend. Robin had denied it in front of Starfire, and had snapped at her during the flight to the planet. He and Starfire had spent most of the time while they wandered the planet looking for their teammates not exactly arguing, but trying to figure out exactly what his intentions toward her were. While he wasn't sure they came to any conclusions other than the fact that she was his best friend and he cared a lot about her, their relationship had definitely changed after that.

He had allowed her to be more affectionate with him, even privately looked forward to her holding his hand and snuggling close to him on the couch. His reciprocations had been measured and rare, never even allowing himself to kiss her cheeks, much less her lips, and he had made no concession to her being his "friend who is a girl," as she put it. For one, he really didn't want the other Titans in on whatever it was he felt for her, because he wasn't really sure himself what that was. And perhaps more importantly, he didn't want to lose control. He had no real "powers;" what made him a "superhero" was his control, over his body, and his emotions.

But alone in his room, away from being the leader of the Teen Titans, away from Starfire's affections, in the rare place and time when allowed himself to be just a teenage boy, he pondered and even stressed over his feelings for his alien teammate. If it was love, hell, even if it was just lust, he didn't know how to deal with it. He had no experience with either emotion, and certainly no training on what to do when he felt that way.

But he wasn't pondering any of that now. In fact, it was the furthest thing from his mind. Right now, he and the other Titans were battling some huge bear-like creature that seemed intent on destroying downtown. Whether it was a mutant, an alien, or some combination thereof was not Robin's problem at this moment. He would research that later. For the present, the only thing on Robin's mind was disabling or capturing the creature.

At this precise moment, he stood at the ready in the middle of the road, watching as Beast Boy, morphed into a T-Rex, tried to grapple with the thing. He was thrown to the side, morphing into a humming bird in mid-flight before landing on the hood of a car to morph back into his human form to regroup. Starfire blasted it with several starbolts just as Raven dropped a large piece of concrete from a damaged building onto its head. This just seemed to make it angrier.

Finally deciding to act, Robin flung an expanding net at it. Right on cue, Cyborg blasted it with his sonic cannon. The net found its target, over the creature's snout. The sonic blast seemed to really affect it, as it grabbed its ears and stumbled toward the building Robin was standing in front of. The structure had a decorative arch and a roofed canopy in front of its main doorway. The Titans stood back to see what would happen as the creature tripped into the arch. It roared, tore the net from its face, then extended wings from its back from beneath a flap of fur, and flew off toward the nearby forested hills.

Robin immediately decided to follow the thing, yelling, "Titans, go!" as he took off at a dead run toward his R-Cycle, which was parked nearby. Paying too much attention to his mission and not enough to his surroundings was a mistake that Robin rarely made. But he made it today. The next moments were a blur as he heard Starfire shout "Robin!" and felt her fly into his solar plexus. They tumbled end over end, stopping under a pile of debris, Robin lying atop of Starfire, his face pressed to hers.

His heart already pounding and the adrenaline already in his veins, his breath gone from Starfire's impact, and with the smell of her hair suddenly in his nostrils and the touch of her skin igniting his nerves, Robin acted on instinct to do what his senses were telling him: he moved his head up slightly and crushed his lips to hers.

In that moment, everything went away: the creature's threat to the town, the fate of their other teammates, even the pile of rubble they were beneath. The only thing that existed in that moment was Starfire and his need for her. He let his weight fall against her and gripped her shoulders, leaving marks on her bare skin. He wanted to swallow her, to be inside of her, to somehow meld himself to her. She was eagerly returning the kiss, and had already opened her lips to him. He followed suit, sucking her tongue into his mouth and quickly moving on to nibble her lower lip and jaw.

Starfire, whose arms had been around him in her rescue of him, crept her hands up his back and into his hair. Robin was very aware of this, and it only served to further his frenzied affections for her. What he was not aware of was the fact that they had floated several inches above the ground. He shifted his weight to get a better grip on her, and that caused them to roll over. Robin did not come out of his reverie until he fell to the concrete, his lips losing contact with her skin.

"Robin," Starfire inquired, out of breath. "You are unhurt?"

Robin took several deep breaths, trying to clear his head. "I think so." He studied her face in the dim light streaming in through the cracks in the debris. She was so beautiful…wait a minute…cracks in the debris? He snapped back to reality. "Starfire, what happened?" He attempted to sit up.

"I believe you kissed me." She beamed.

Robin managed an embarrassed smile in return. "Yes…we'll have to talk about that. But I meant the building." He gestured to the concrete surrounding them.

Starfire lowered herself to crouch beside him in the small dome. "It appears that we have been trapped beneath the arch. I saw it beginning to fall, and I attempted to remove you from its path, but I regret I could not."

He put his hand on her arm, making a horrified note of the marks he had left on her shoulder. "It's okay, Star. We're both unhurt, so you succeeded in that. Do you think you can get us out of here?"

She beamed at him again. "I shall attempt it."

Starfire gathered her legs under her, and was about to try to push one of the stones above them out of the way, but before she could make any real effort, the stone beside it suddenly turned black and floated aside. Raven appeared in the opening. "You two okay?" she asked as the two of them picked their way out of the crushed arch.

"No worse for wear," Robin reported. "What happened to the creature?"

"It escaped into the forest. Cyborg and Beast Boy have gone after it; I told them we would follow once I got you two out."

"Then let's go!" Robin started toward his T-Cycle as Raven gave a nod and flew off in the direction of the hills.

"If I may, Robin," Starfire started. Robin pivoted back on his heel to look at her, a "Not now, Star" poised on his lips, but dying there as she continued. "The hills are very steep, and I believe your R-Cycle will be of little use in the forest. Perhaps you could fly with me?" She held out her hand to him.

As much as Robin wanted to sort out his feelings at the moment, or put them aside and deal with them later, she did have a point. With just a moment's hesitation, he put his hand in hers. "Let's fly."

* * *

Much more to come! This is my first Titans fic, so be kind! And be sure to check out all of my Star Wars fic on my website; address is in my profile!  



	2. Star and Fire Light

_Chapter 2: Star and Fire Light_

Robin dangled from Starfire's hands as they flew toward the hills. He wasn't terribly fond of flying this way; he felt very exposed. But Starfire's grip was strong, and he had no fear of falling.

The forested hills were perhaps a mile from where they had left downtown. Robin could see Raven around a hundred yards ahead of them, and far in the distance, the green flapping of Beast Boy's pterosaur wings.

Robin tried to focus on the mission, to form some sort of plan to disable the creature and what to do with it once they did. But ideas were fleeting; his thoughts kept going back to the passionate kiss he had shared with Starfire such a short time ago. Part of him wanted to forget it happened, but he knew Starfire wouldn't let him do that. And perhaps that was for the best; perhaps his hormone-induced rashness was just the push he needed to own up to his feelings.

The crack of Cyborg's sonic cannon snapped Robin from his reverie, and Starfire accelerated to join the rest of the team. Robin tried to hold himself steady, but the increased speed caused him to whip around a bit like a flag on an antenna. He was very grateful to find his feet on the ground just a few moments later.

Resting against a tree to try and get his balance back, he asked Cyborg, "What happened?"

"It just disappeared! One second it was running through the trees, and the next, it was just gone!"

"What do you mean, 'just gone?'" Raven queried.

"It was freaky, man," Beast Boy chimed in. "It was like it walked into a tree. Like there was door we couldn't see or somethin'."

"So it just…vanished?" Robin was finally back to himself again.

"That's what we're sayin'." Cyborg crossed his arms.

"What tree was it?" Raven floated just outside the perimeter of the rest of the team, inspecting the trees.

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each other. "Uhhhhh…"

Raven rolled her eyes and pressed her hand to the tree that Robin had been leaning against. She pulled it back suddenly, looking intently at the Boy Wonder before turning and pressing her hand to another tree. "There is some kind of weird magic going on around here…"

Robin had missed Raven's glare. "What do you mean, Raven?"

Raven paused. "I'm not sure. It's a little like what I feel from Beast Boy when he morphs, but more…primal. Like it's acting totally out of instinct."

"Dude, you feel me when I morph?"

Raven sighed. "Your morphing creates a lot of metaphysical energy. It's hard for me _not_ to feel it."

"What do you think we should do?" Robin asked, stopping Beast Boy in mid "Dude!"

Raven shook her head. "It's probably still here in one form or another. If I meditate, I may be able to find it."

"Okay," Robin started, all business again. "There's a clearing near here. Let's set up a base there. Raven can meditate, and Cyborg and I will watch her back and see if we can't set up something of a camp. Beast Boy, Starfire, take to the air and see what you can find. Everybody stay in touch via communicator." Nods were exchanged, Beast Boy morphed into an eagle, and the team went their separate ways.

--

Starfire's eyes were on the forest below her, but her mind was miles away. Or perhaps more precisely, it was down there among the trees with Robin. He had kissed her! And not the tentative touch of lips that she had anticipated their first kiss to be. No, this was the kiss of a…a _revoleth_. Starfire did not know the Earth word for it. It meant someone with whom you enjoyed a passionate physical relationship with, as well as a very special friendship.

Friendship wasn't the right word either. She wasn't sure if there was even a Tamaranian word for it. She just knew that her feelings toward Robin were very different than the feelings she had toward her other friends.

Not that she had a lot of experience in the matter. She had been courted somewhat on Tamaran before she left, but it had never progressed past the hand-holding stage. On Tamaran, there was a very established order in which things happened, and she had been schooled in them very early. When the person you were being courted by took the next step, and you accepted it (or vice versa), there was another word for what your relationship was. Here on Earth, "girlfriend" and "boyfriend" had been the only terms she had heard, and they seemed all-encompassing. How un-descriptive. Perhaps there was no Earth word for _revoleth._ But on Tamaran, it was the last step before marriage, and often, it was not reached until afterwards. For Robin to skip so many steps…. Did he wish to marry her? Or perhaps to…to _xioykrw_ with her? She did not know the Earth word for that either.

Starfire stopped mid-flight. She had desired to begin the courting process with Robin nearly from the moment she had met him, and he had finally consented to the beginning steps not long ago. But he had been so tentative; she was always the one that did the pushing forward, and he often held back. While she desired for things to move a bit faster, she knew she was _not_ ready for the steps he seemed to want to take now. What to do…?

"Starfire, Beast Boy," Robin's voice crackled over the communicator. "We may have made some progress down here. Head back, and we'll discuss our next move."

Discuss. Robin had said that they would have to talk about what happened. She wholeheartedly agreed. Quelling her fears for the moment, she headed back toward the clearing.

--

"The creature is here," Raven said as the others listened. Robin and Cyborg had created something of campsite in the clearing, with a firepit in the center with a couple of logs pulled near it as seating. Two shelters had been built out of branches on the other side of the firepit.

Raven continued. "It's almost as if the creature has dissipated throughout the forest. I do not sense it in any one place, but all around us."

"So there's no way to track it," Robin observed.

"Not in its present form, no."

Cyborg exhaled noisily. "We should probably stay here to head it off if it decides to head back towards town."

Robin nodded. "That's the plan. There's still some daylight left; we should probably use what's left of it to look for some firewood and set up camp. As for food, I have a few power bars in my utility belt, but it won't be enough for all of us." He paused, regarding his teammates. "Beast Boy, why don't you head back to the tower and bring back enough for tonight and tomorrow morning?"

"And bring back some blankets. It's going to be cold tonight," Cyborg put in.

"Good thinking. And Beast Boy," Robin stopped him just as he was leaving the clearing. "Bring something other than tofu."

"You guys don't know what you're missing," Beast Boy commented as he turned back into an eagle and took off toward the tower.

The next hour and a half were spent gathering firewood near the clearing. Raven was insistent that they only gather dead wood; something told her that cutting any trees would anger the creature, so the task had become much more complicated than Cyborg's original plan of just felling a tree with one of his many cutting tools.

Starfire and Robin cast a few uncertain looks at each other, but spoke to each other only when necessary. Raven watched them out of the corner of her eye; those two were acting even weirder than normal.

Beast Boy arrived just as the sun was setting with a blanket for each of them, a 12-pack of water bottles, the makings for bean sprout sandwiches and waffle mix.

"Did you bother to bring the waffle iron?" Cyborg questioned.

"Uh…."

"You dope! How are we supposed to make waffles without a waffle iron?"

"We could make _glorphka_ cakes," Starfire suggested. "They are commonly cooked on stones on my world."

Cyborg eyed her for a minute. "Well, I could try making pancakes that way. We'll see come morning." He continued to inspect the food. "Bean sprouts! You couldn't have brought any bologna?"

"It'll do," Robin interrupted Cyborg's rant. "The sun is setting. We should eat quickly and try to get as much sleep as possible. We'll have to take watches." He pondered his watch a moment. "I figure about an hour and a half apiece should get us to sunrise. Any volunteers for first?"

"I will go first, Robin," Starfire replied after a moment.

He glanced at her over his shoulder. "Great. I'll go next. Then…Cyborg?"

"Anytime, man."

"Beast Boy?"

"Oh….okay."

"Raven? I know you usually get up early…"

"That'll be fine."

The order established, Starfire took to the sky to keep an eye on the camp. The others huddled inside the shelters, trying to sleep.

Starfire returned at the allotted time to find Robin dozing in front of the fire. She put a hand on his shoulder. He jumped. "Robin, it is only me, Starfire. It is time for your watch."

Robin shook his head. "Okay. Try and get some sleep, Star." He reached out to squeeze her hand before heading for the edge of the clearing and pulling out a small satellite receiver.

Starfire pondered his form in the dim light. Now was not the time for this discussion, he would no doubt say. She frowned. It had been a long and tiring day. Perhaps he was right; she should try to sleep.

--

Robin returned from his watch, woke Cyborg, and returned to his spot by the fire to try and get some more rest. As he was rearranging his blanket, he noticed Starfire curled up behind the log, dozing fitfully, but without a blanket. He knitted his brow. Why would she be there? And with no blanket?

He sat on the log and contemplated her form. She did not seem to be sleeping very peacefully. No doubt that was his fault. Why in heaven's name did he kiss her? And like that? Robin mentally kicked himself.

He was somewhat relieved to see that the marks that he had left on her shoulders had disappeared. In noticing that, he also saw that there was gooseflesh on her bare skin. Without bothering to think about it, he went to get his blanket to cover her.

As he laid it over her, she awoke with a start. "Shhh…Star. It's only me. Why are you sleeping behind the log like this?"

"I require almost total darkness to sleep. The light from the fire was too bright inside of the shelter."

"Why don't you have a blanket?"

"Beast Boy is…" she mulled over the word for a moment. "'hogging' them."

Robin glanced over his shoulder to where Beast Boy, morphed into a bear, slept with three blankets covering him. Robin frowned. "You'll freeze out here, Star. Take my blanket."

"But will you not then freeze?"

"I'll be fine by the fire."

"I do not believe you will. It is indeed very cold out here. Perhaps we could share?"

"Starfire, I…"

"And perhaps we could talk about your kissing me?"

Robin slid down behind the log, defeated. "You're right, we should clear this up."

Starfire lifted the blanket up, looking at him expectantly. "Please," she said. "I do not wish for you to be cold."

Every voice in his head screamed at Robin to just stay out there and shiver, but a cold breeze ruffled the trees and caused his teeth to chatter. He'd get sick if he stayed out here. Sucking in a breath, he crawled in next to her, staying as far away from her as possible and being very careful not to touch her.

He looked into her emerald green eyes for a long moment, unsure what to say. Before he could find something, she started.

"Robin, I am confused. You have been so reluctant to show affection for me, and yet today, you kissed me as a _revoleth_ would. Does this mean that you wish to _xioykrw_ with me?"

Robin stuttered. She was so direct. "_Xio…xioykrw_?"

"It means…the only translation I can think of is 'to perform the act of mating,' but it really means so much more than that."

Robin's eyes went wide behind his mask. "M…mating?" His voice cracked, something it had not done in years. "No, no, Star, I, no. I'm not ready for that. It's not you, I just…I'm not ready."

"Then why did you kiss me that way?"

Robin heaved a sigh. "I don't know. My adrenaline was rushing, and you were holding me in your arms, and….and…it just seemed the thing to do."

"Then you do not wish to…what would the Earth word be?"

Robin cleared his throat. He knew this was going to be hard, but he didn't think it was going to be _this_ hard. "Um, well, there's lots of terms for it. But you probably mean something like 'making love.'"

Starfire seemed to digest that for a moment. "Yes, that is a good translation. You do not wish to make love with me?"

Without realizing it, Robin reached out to touch her, running his fingertips over her cheek. "No. Like I said, I'm not ready."

Starfire released a breath. "I am not ready either."

Whew. That was a relief. But.. "Would we even be able to…I mean…is your anatomy the same…how do they do it on Tamaran?"

Starfire blinked. "How do they do it on Earth?"

Robin gulped. "Well, since we both said we weren't ready, let's put that question off for another day." He smiled hopefully at her.

She smiled back, dropping her eyelids shyly. "On my world, courting is very measured. One would never kiss another the way you kissed me unless he wanted to 'make love' with her."

"But Star, you kissed me back."

Starfire bit her lip. "I did. At that moment, it seemed like the right thing to do. Perhaps my adrenaline rushed as well." She looked at him with the familiar question in her eyes.

Robin smiled. "Perhaps."

They fell into silence for a long moment, neither sure what to say next. The wind whistled through the trees again, causing them both to shiver. Instinctively, they huddled closer together, Robin slipping an arm around her waist.

His face was less than an inch from hers. God, he wanted to kiss her again. He heaved a sigh. He had opened the door this afternoon, but maybe he should usher her through before he went in himself. "So, Star, on your world, what would be our next step, if I hadn't kissed you this afternoon?"

Starfire smiled brightly. "It would be this." She gathered him up in her arms, pressed her cheek to his, and fluttered her eyelashes against his skin.

"Hey, that tickles!"

"It is the _sirkah_, the eyelash kiss. It is a sign of great affection between family, close friends, and potential _bicuia_."

"_Bicuia_?"

"It is an earlier step in the courting process."

"So…what would make us _bicuia_?"

She pressed her lips together uncertainly, and then tentatively touched them to his, letting her eyes flutter shut for the briefest of moments before drawing back to search his face for acceptance.

Robin felt his respiration increase a bit. Before he could think about it, he spoke his desire. "Do that again; I wasn't ready."

The corners of Starfire's mouth quirked up and she kissed him again, a bit more firmly this time. Robin happily returned the affection, pulling her closer into his embrace.

Starfire broke the kiss at just the right moment, before Robin's hormones got the better of him. "Does this mean that I am 'the girlfriend?'"

Robin smiled, somewhat relieved. "Yes, Star. You're my girlfriend."

"Oh glorious day!" Starfire squeezed him in a crushing hug, and started to float off the ground.

Extricating himself from her grip, Robin pulled her back down. "Cut that out."

"I cannot help it; you fill me with so much joy, and flight is powered by joy."

"Yeah, well," Robin heaved a sigh. "This might not make you so joyful. You are my girlfriend Star, and I do really care about you, but I think it would be best if we kept this under our hats for the time being, even from the other Titans."

"But Robin, I do not wear a hat."

Robin smiled patiently. "I mean, we shouldn't tell anyone."

"But Robin, on my world _bicuias _share their joy with everyone."

"I know. But, this isn't Tamaran. Our enemies have tried to use the friendships the team has for each other against us before, and if they knew that you and I had something more, they'd try all that much harder. The fewer people who know, the better." He squeezed her arm slightly. "Star, if anything ever happened to you…"

"Your heart would be broken?" She finished for him.

"Exactly."

Starfire chewed on her lip again. "I do not wish for your heart to be broken. And my heart would break should anything ever happen to you. I shall 'keep this under my hat' as best I can."

"Thanks Star." He pulled her in for a hug and suppressed a giggle as he felt her flutter her eyelashes against him again.

They held each like that for several minutes, just enjoying the newfound peace in their relationship. Robin was pondering kissing her ear when she whispered into his, "Perhaps we should get some sleep?"

He pulled away from her a bit. "You're right. Good night, Star."

Starfire pressed her lips to his for the briefest of moments before smiling at him and rolling to face the log. "Good night, Robin."

* * *

Wow, that was longer than I expected it to be. Stay Tuned…more to come!

* * *

Star's Lil Kilala – Wow, I'm on somebody's favorite list! 

StarryTian – Just keep practicing! In answer to your question, it WAS all outside. Robin was in the street in front of the building and the decorative arch that stood in front of the doorway of that building fell on him and Star.

WindyDays, griffin-queen-of-silver-skies – Thanks for the feedback!

Terra, catastrophe is me – Thanks for the feedback! Just to clarify, this is my first Teen Titans fic; I'm an old hand at fanfic, but most of it has been Star Wars up to this point. I've posted a few pieces over in that section, and you can get even more at my website; click on my profile to find the link!

Jadedea – This soon enough for ya? ;)


	3. Like in the Movies

_Chapter 3: Like In the Movies_

The sun was just cresting the hill as Raven returned from her watch. It had been a frustrating patrol. While she was not able to meditate as she was keeping her eyes and ears open, she had tried to concentrate on the strange magic the creature had created. She'd had almost no luck; every time she tried to reach out, her senses were bombarded by _them_. Robin and Starfire. She'd sensed their roiling emotions for each other before, but she'd always been able to ignore it. It had been stronger recently, but tonight it blared like a foghorn. It was almost impossible to sense anything else.

She floated silently into the brightening clearing, looking for some clue to what had changed. She did not expect anything as blatant as she found.

Starfire and Robin were huddled together under a blanket behind one of the logs. They both faced the same direction. And even though she could only see their heads and shoulders, Raven was certain Robin's arm was around Starfire's waist.

Raven started as she heard Cyborg yawn noisily. "Shhhh," she hissed at him, floating over. "Robin and Starfire are still asleep."

"So's BB, but that ain't stoppin' me." Cyborg jerked a thumb in the green bear's direction.

"That's different. Come here, you need to see this. And be quiet." Raven floated back toward the log and indicated their slumbering teammates.

The pair had snuggled even closer together. Robin's chin rested on Starfire's shoulder and her face was turned toward his.

Cyborg's real eye went wide. "Holy…"

Raven slapped a hand over his mouth and dragged him several yards away. "You don't think they…" Cyborg managed to whisper.

Raven shook her head. "No. I defiantly would have felt that."

Cyborg wrinkled his nose. "You can feel it when people have sex?"

Raven glared at him from beneath her cowl. "Don't ask. You don't want to know."

"Dudes, what are we talkin' about?" Beast Boy, returned to his human form, wandered over.

"Shhhhh!" They both hissed at him.

Beast Boy frowned and repeated his question at a whisper. In answer, Cyborg jerked his chin in the log's direction. "Star and Robin are asleep behind that log. No, don't go look." He grabbed Beast Boy's arm as he took a step in that direction.

"What's the big deal?" Beast Boy wanted to know. "It was cold last night. They probably just huddled together for warmth."

Raven and Cyborg looked at each other. "Maybe," Raven said, exhaling noisily through her nostrils. "But I doubt it."

Before they were able to discuss it further, their attention was again drawn in the direction of the log as Starfire's cheery "Friends! A glorious good morning to you!" broke the quiet they were trying to keep.

They turned to find her floating above the log, smiling at them expectantly. Robin had emerged as well, sitting up behind the log, his hair thoroughly mussed and a sheepish look on his face.

Beast Boy snickered. Cyborg whacked across the back of his head. "Ow! Hey! What'd I do?"

Robin stepped over the log and strode the few steps over to join his friends, Starfire trailing closely behind. "Anything to report from last night?"

"Zippo," Beast Boy replied.

Robin looked at Cyborg and Raven, receiving slight head shakes from them. "Okay. Well, let's get something to eat and see…"

"What were you doing sleeping behind the log like that?" Cyborg cut him off. Raven snorted; she had wanted to be discreet about this.

Robin's expression did not change, but they all noticed his ears turn red. "It was cold last night. We huddled together for warmth."

"I told ya!" Beast Boy put in.

Cyborg ignored him. "_Behind_ the log?"

"I require darkness for sleep. The light from the fire was too bright inside of the shelters," Starfire put in.

"Right." Cyborg obviously didn't believe her.

"It's the truth!" Robin's voice had a hard edge to it.

Raven could just smell the testosterone flowing through the veins of the two boys as they stared each other down. She searched for a way to break the tension. Thankfully, Starfire provided her with one.

"Friends! Should we not break the fast and work on finding a way to locate this creature we have been tracking?"

"She's right." Raven inserted herself between Robin and Cyborg. "You two can argue about this later."

"There's nothing to argue about," Robin said, stepping back and crossing his arms. "But the girls are right; we need to find this thing before it decides to head back towards town."

Cyborg's shoulders visibly relaxed as he turned toward Raven. "Have you been able to feel anything from it?"

She shook her head. "No. Maybe I can try again now that things…" She stopped herself. She was going to say "are somewhat back to normal" but knew that would just start another round of arguing. "Now that it's light," she finished.

Robin gave a short nod. "Okay. You try to meditate, and we'll see about making breakfast. C'mon guys." He walked over to inspect what food was left. "Oh, and Beast Boy? Next time we camp out, morph yourself into something that only needs one blanket."

"Sorry Dude. I was cold."

Raven crossed her legs and assumed her meditation pose. Before she began, however, she watched the rest of team through slitted eyes. She saw Robin and Starfire cast a few glances at each other, but mostly things seemed all business. "Hopefully that will be enough," she thought as she closed her eyes. "Azarath Metrion Zynthos…"

As the senses she shared with everyone else faded away, the emotions of those around her brightened in her mind. The ADHD fluctuations of Beast Boy and the calming go-get-'em attitude of Cyborg were quickly noted and pushed aside. Starfire's general cheeriness seemed brighter than usual, but preoccupied with a task, the blast she had been sending had dimmed to the point that it could be ignored. Robin's normally very measured presence seemed rather excited, but it had calmed down considerably from last night. Still, it was a strange mixture of happiness and confusion. Raven deliberated over him for a few moments. Yes, something had happened. He seemed…as if he'd finally gotten something he'd been waiting for. Raven decided that she would have to watch this.

Moving on to the task at hand, Raven did her best to concentrate not on her friends, but on the forest surrounding her. The ever-alert almost-fear of squirrels, mice, and rabbits came into view and were passed over. A few birds also made themselves visible. She stretched further, and was even able to identify a beehive not far from the clearing. But the creature, the angry mass she had felt yesterday, was nowhere to be found. Even the dissipation she had felt had disappeared. It had been replaced by the business of the forest and the shifting emotions of her teammates

-----

After Raven's report that she could no longer feel the creature, the Titans cleaned up the camp and headed back toward the tower, but not before Robin set several sensors around the perimeter of the forest.

"I think I'll go scrape the forest out of my gears," Cyborg commented as they entered the tower shortly before mid-day.

"A shower sounds like a good idea," Raven added, floating toward the bathroom that was in the bedroom wing.

"Food!" Beast Boy dove toward the kitchen. Cyborg's would-be _glorphka_/pancakes had been a runny mess, and none of them had had a very good breakfast.

"Should we also supplement our morning nourishment, _bicuia _Robin?"

Raven stopped at the end of the hall before turning the corner. _Bicuia_? This was a Tamaranian word she hadn't heard before. Of course, she didn't keep the greatest track, but still, something in Starfire's tone was different. Raven glanced over her shoulder to see Robin scratching the back of his neck, something she'd seen him do before when he was nervous.

"Lunch does sound like a good idea," he was saying. "But Star, let's skip the _bicuia _part, okay?"

Starfire's smile faded a little. "Very well."

Robin took Starfire's hand. "C'mon. I'll make you a banana and sardine sandwich."

"Delicious!"

Raven watched them head toward the kitchen, entwined hands clearly visible. She rounded the corner, contemplating what this meant for the two of them, and for the team.

-----

The rest of the day passed in relative normalcy: if anyone had noticed Robin and Starfire holding hands, no one mentioned it. After lunch, Cyborg and Robin played one-on-one, Starfire tended her garden, and Beast Boy did acrobatics and made grunting noises at the video game machine as he attempted to improve his score.

Raven sat at the back of the common room, pretending to read a book. Beast Boy's antics were distracting enough, but she couldn't help thinking about Robin and Starfire. If they had finally confessed their feelings to one another, Raven actually felt something like happiness about it. The two had been dancing around each other almost as long as Starfire had been here. And Robin was not the happiest guy on the planet, that was for sure. If Starfire could bring a little joy to his life, great. Part of her was a little jealous, too. There was a little teeny bit of her that actually fawned over Robin, but mostly, she was jealous that they were able to have those kinds of feelings for each other. She would never be able to allow herself to feel anything that intense.

But she also worried that it would change the way the team functioned as a unit. If Robin's attentions were more focused on Starfire then the rest of them, would things fall apart?

Only time would tell.

-----

That evening, the team decided to watch a movie. Cyborg popped three huge bowls of popcorn. He kept one for himself and put the other two on the table. Beast Boy quickly scooped up one of them and sat himself on the floor, shoving handfuls of it into his mouth. The other three Titans eyed the remaining bowl.

"You two take it," Raven said. "I don't really want any."

"Are you sure?" Robin asked. "I could get some more bowls."

"It's fine." Raven settled into the corner of the couch.

Robin shrugged. "Suit yourself." He picked up the remaining bowl and sat down.

"May I share the popped corn with you, Robin?" Starfire floated next to the couch.

"Sure." Robin smiled up at her and patted the seat next to him. "There's no way I'll eat all of this anyway."

Starfire beamed one of her electric smiles and perched on the couch next to him.

Raven watched them, trying to look like she wasn't. This kind of scenario went on almost every movie night; Raven wasn't sure whether Robin was being more solicitous than usual or not.

The movie that evening was _Return to Me_, a sweet romantic comedy about a man who loses his wife, only to find out later that his wife's heart has been transplanted into the woman he starts to date later on. Cyborg and Beast Boy made obnoxious comments throughout the entire thing, Raven sat impassively, as she always did, Starfire cried at several points, and Robin sat there with a stupid grin through most of it, at least when he wasn't handing Starfire tissues or patting her knee.

Cyborg punched the light switch as the credits started to roll. "Who picked this movie?"

"Yeah, that was the chickest chick flick I've ever seen!" Beast Boy declared.

"I did," Raven replied.

The four other Titans stared at her.

"I was in the mood for something…light." In truth, she'd had an ulterior motive: she'd wanted to see how Robin and Starfire would react to such a blatantly romantic movie. The results were far from conclusive, and honestly, she'd been paying too much attention to the movie to really pay attention to Robin and Starfire. She'd never admit it to any of them, but she'd actually liked it. "What did you think, Robin?"

Robin shrugged. "It was okay. I've seen better."

"I found it most enjoyable, Friend Raven," Starfire cooed. "Thank you."

Raven favored Starfire with a small smile, then decided to roll the dice again. "I think I'll turn in. Training bright and early tomorrow, right Robin?"

"Right. Turning in sounds like a good idea for everyone." Robin started to gather up the remains of the popcorn and rebuffed Cyborg when he offered to help.

"Whatever turns your crank, man. 'Niters everyone."

Beast Boy popped a few errant pieces of popcorn into his mouth and bounded after Cyborg. "I love popcorn, but now I gotta floss."

"Well, just remember to throw the used floss away this time. That stuff is nasty," Cyborg's reply sounded from beyond the doorway.

Raven had already floated past the doorway on the other side of the room, but had gone no further. She heard Starfire yawn and stretch. "It has indeed been a long day. I believe I shall do the turning in myself."

Raven didn't see Starfire squeeze Robin's hand and kiss his cheek as she said, "Good night, Robin." Nor did she see Robin's shy smile as he looked into Starfire's eyes and return the salutation. She did feel the warmth of affection pass between them, but frowned. Was it really all that different from what she'd felt before? She continued to ponder it as she entered her room.

-----

Robin picked up the popcorn bowls and put them in the dishwasher. He cleaned up the worst of the wayward popcorn, figuring Cyborg would get the rest of it when he did his weekly cleaning ritual. "A clean tower is a happy tower!" he'd always say. It was a little too funny, but at least he kept the place from turning into a pigsty.

Robin switched off the lights and took two steps toward his room before he stopped. Maybe he should….nah, it was just that silly movie. But then, wasn't that what a boyfriend was supposed to do?

Clenching a fist, Robin realized he didn't care about convention. Even so, he _wanted_ to do this. He turned on his heel and headed toward Starfire's room.

Upon arriving at her door, he looked up and down the hall and behind him, as well as listening to the relative silence for several seconds before rapping quietly on the door.

The door opened, and Starfire stood there in her skimpy little pink nightgown. Robin swallowed hard. "Robin, is something the matter?"

Forcing himself to look into her eyes, he replied, "No, I just wanted to wish you good night."

"But have you not already done so?"

Robin felt his feet start to turn cold. Why was this so hard? "Well, here on Earth….it's like in the movie…." The words caught in his throat.

Starfire looked back at him expectantly, blinking those beautiful eyes of hers a few times.

A man of action and not of words, Robin finally gave up and put a hand behind her head to guide her into the kiss he came here to give her.

Starfire's initial surprise quickly turned to delight as she threw her arms around his neck and happily kissed him back, her feet leaving the floor.

Robin stepped back and licked his lips as he felt her pulling him unknowingly into her room. Did she use cherry flavored toothpaste? They smiled happily at each other. "Good night, Starfire."

Robin's arms matched the tingling on his lips as Starfire trailed her fingers down them as he took another step back. "Good night, Robin," she replied as the door slid between them.

Robin drew a deep breath, let his eyes drift shut and enjoyed the fading tingling on his lips and arms.

"Dude!" Robin's trance disappeared faster than Beast Boy's popcorn. He spun to find the green changeling standing in the bathroom door, his mouth foamy and his toothbrush dangling between his fingers.

"What?" Robin demanded.

"Starfire kissed you!"

"So? Starfire kisses everybody. Hasn't she ever kissed you?"

"Not like that, dude. You were kissing her as much as she was kissing you."

Robin set his jaw, fighting down the mix of embarrassment and defense that welled in his throat. "Good night, Beast Boy," he managed between clenched teeth as he headed back toward his room.

* * *

Wow, that took longer than I thought. Not too much fluff this time, but more to come, I promise! BTW, _Return to Me_ is a real movie starring David Duchovny and Minnie Driver. It's a total chick flick, but a sweet and funny one. A good date movie. Watch it with your _bicuia!_


	4. Hints in the Dark

_Chapter 4: Hints in the Dark_

Starfire yawned and stretched happily, awaking from a most peaceful slumber. She snuggled her bedclothes around her, pretending for a moment they were Robin's arms. She'd never had a _bicuia_ before. She knew she was loved; that her friends cared for her was never in doubt. But to know that she was the most special someone for one special person made her heart swell.

The alarm clock went off. Training would begin in 15 minutes. Rolling over to deactivate it, Starfire found she was floating several feet off the bed. She floated in her sleep occasionally, especially when something wonderful had happened the day before, but in opening her eyes fully, she found herself within arm's reach of the ceiling. She'd never floated that high before.

She took a deep breath and lowered herself back to the bed, turning off the alarm on the way through. Hopping out of bed, she quickly smoothed the covers and changed into her normal attire before heading out for the training field.

She was often there first; she could rarely sleep past sunrise. Robin was inevitably the next one to arrive; they had spent much time talking while waiting for the others to appear. She was a bit surprised to find Robin waiting for her.

"Good morning, dearest Robin. I trust you slept well?"

Robin favored her with a heartfelt smile. "Yeah, I did. How about you?"

"Most wonderfully, thank you. You are here early."

Robin shrugged. "A little, I guess. Actually…I was hoping to get a minute or two alone with you."

Starfire blinked expectantly. "Does it have something to do with the hand you have behind your back?"

Robin couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah. I found these growing nearby. I thought you might like them." He presented her with a small bouquet of wildflowers.

"Oh, Robin! They are most beautiful!" She pressed the blooms to her nose, floating up nearly a foot and spinning around. "It is unfortunate that we cannot preserve them in a vase of water, but perhaps they will serve well as ornaments," she said as she tucked them into her hair.

Robin's smile had not left his face. "You look very pretty, Star."

"Perhaps you would like one for your hair as well?"

"Uh, no, that's okay. Thanks anyway."

Starfire set her feet on the ground again. "I regret I have nothing to give to you in return."

"Well, um…a kiss would be a good thank-you."

"Of course! That would be most enjoyable for me as well!" Starfire threw her arms around Robin's neck, kissing him all over his face before landing on his lips, her feet once again leaving the ground. Robin's arms were firmly around her back, so she didn't go very far.

Their lips had barely left each other's when the crunch of Cyborg's boots sounded on the trail, accompanied by his cheerful whistle. Robin gave Starfire a gentle shove and stepped back. Starfire's heart fell, but Robin gently squeezed her hand before stepping back again, and she realized it was simply Robin's desire for discretion, and not any lack of affection, that caused his hasty retreat.

Cyborg's whistle died. "What's goin' on, guys?"

Robin stammered, "Well, uh…"

"I was simply wishing Robin a glorious good morning," Starfire broke in before throwing her arms around Cyborg's neck. "A glorious good morning to you as well, Friend Cyborg!"

Cyborg patted Starfire's back. "Yeah, good morning, Star." Starfire drifted away just as Beast Boy and Raven arrived.

Before anything else could be said, Robin kicked things off. "Okay, Titans, here's what I want to do for training today…."

--

Cyborg wasn't so sure about Raven's theories on Robin and Starfire. Sure, he thought he'd caught them holding hands yesterday, and Starfire had greeted Robin with a hug this morning, but that really wasn't that unusual. Starfire was very touchy-feely. Still, something seemed changed. He kept an eye on them over the next few days. Robin spent just as much time working out and studying crime reports as he ever did. Cyborg still kicked Robin's butt regularly in one-on-one. As leader of the team, Robin's attention did not seem divided. But during quieter moments, like meals, movies, or games, Robin did seem to pay a bit more attention to Starfire, but Cyborg wasn't sure that was so different than before he and Raven had caught them snuggled up under that blanket together.

Starfire always seemed to hover near Robin; nothing had changed about that. She still spent as much time playing games with Cyborg and Beast Boy and trying to get Raven to do "girly" things like going to the mall and painting their toenails. She'd always spent a lot of time alone with Robin, but here lately she seemed…happier after the two of them reappeared, if it was possible for Starfire to be happier.

Still, strange things were happening. Beast Boy had told him that he heard Robin stopping at Starfire's door almost every night, and one night, a little over three weeks after the incident in the woods, Cyborg got up for a midnight snack and found Robin sitting on the couch in the common room with Starfire asleep with her head on Robin's shoulder. Cyborg went around and raised his eyebrows at Robin.

"That movie you guys watched scared her," Robin whispered.

Cyborg crossed his arms.

"I'm afraid she'll wake up if I move."

"You sure it ain't more than that, man?" Cyborg challenged.

Robin's brow furrowed. "That's what happened. I calmed her down, and she fell asleep."

"Well then, let's just take her to bed." Cyborg leaned over and scooped up the slumbering alien. Starfire's eyes blinked open.

"Friend Cyborg? What is happening?"

"It's okay, Star. I'm just taking you to bed."

"Where is Robin?"

Robin came to his feet. "I'm here, Star. Everything's fine." He squeezed Starfire's hand.

Starfire looked between to two boys, and finally said, "I thank you for your help, Cyborg, but I can take myself to bed."

Cyborg set her on her feet. "Will you be okay, Star?" Robin asked.

"Yes, I am fine. I thank you for your comfort, Robin." They were still holding hands, and, Cyborg thought, looking into each other's eyes.

"Uh, I'm still in the room, guys." Cyborg tapped his foot.

"Oh, yes, thank you for your kindness as well, Cyborg." Starfire floated up a few inches and kissed Cyborg's cheek. "Good night, friends." She turned and floated off toward her bedroom.

Cyborg crossed his arms again and fixed his gaze on Robin.

"What?" Robin demanded.

"You have to admit, she's pretty great."

Robin's expression softened. "Yeah, she is."

"Any guy would be really lucky to have her."

Robin's mask arched. "Yeah, he would be." The arch changed. "Why, you interested?"

Cyborg snorted. "Never thought about it, really."

"Good." Robin turned on his heel and headed off towards his room. "'Night, Cyborg."

--

Robin had decided that he loved falling. It was a crazy combination of weightlessness, power, and danger. He had also decided that his feelings for Starfire had taken on much of the same characteristics. He longed for it, and yet knew there was something beyond his control in it. He wasn't quite sure if that's what attracted him, or kept him on his toes. Or both.

Oddly, his relationship with Starfire hadn't really changed that much. He was a bit more willing to touch her, and wasn't quite so nervous when she showed her affection for him. But their time together, save for some hand-holding and the occasional chaste kiss, was no different than before that first frenzied kiss had taken place around a month ago.

And yet, something had changed. It was the little things that Robin longed for: the touch of her hand, the tickle of her eyelashes when she embraced him, the taste of her lips. He remained firm in his desire to keep this new aspect of their relationship under wraps, and yet, he looked for moments to experience it. He stopped at her room every night to kiss her gently and put his arms around her, if only for a moment.

He was pondering all of these things one warm spring afternoon as he practiced Tai-Jitzu on the roof of the tower. The breeze was cool, and it kept him from being overheated. He spun through a high aerial kick and twisted himself around to land on his hands and toes, facing the roof. He was very near the edge, and just lifting his head a bit, he could peer over. To his surprise and delight, Starfire was lying in the grass below, idly sniffing and picking at a bloom of the Queen Ann's Lace that grew wild on the island the tower stood upon.

An idea suddenly struck him, and a sly smile touched his lips. It was perfect: they'd be alone, and if this wasn't romantic, he didn't know what was.

Hopping to his feet, he backed up several steps and took a running dive off of the tower, calling her name as he fell.

Starfire's eyes refocused above her, and the flower was suddenly on the ground and she was barreling toward him, catching him under his arms.

"Robin! Did you fall? Are you all right?"

Robin laughed with delight. "I'm fine. And no, I didn't fall. I jumped."

Starfire blinked. "That was very foolish. What if I had not been here to catch you?"

"But you were, and I knew you were."

"Why did you do such a thing?"

He smiled. "So I could do this." He kissed her firmly, gripping her shoulders to pull her close.

Starfire kissed him back happily, floating high above the tower.

--

Beast Boy was starving. Robin had really worked them hard that morning. He didn't think he could morph that fast, but he had. He was still a bit dizzy.

But right now, all he could think about was tofu bacon for breakfast. He jogged toward the kitchen, his mouth watering.

"Oh, Robin!" Starfire's delighted cry met his ears.

Beast Boy stopped in his tracks. Huh? Cyborg and Raven had said something about the two of them, but Beast Boy didn't really buy it. They were best friends, and Starfire was very affectionate. That's all it was. Right?

Beast Boy crept to the door of the kitchen to see a large bunch of Queen Ann's Lace lying on the counter and Starfire kissing Robin all over his face.

"Hey, Beast Boy," Robin called, gently pushing Starfire away.

"Hey guys. What's going on?"

"Oh, I was just thanking Robin for presenting me with this lovely bunch of flowers," Starfire replied, scooping them up and heading for the sink with them.

"They're weeds," Raven's monotone sounded behind Beast Boy.

"Weeds?" Starfire looked at Robin.

"That just means they grow wild," Robin explained, sounding a bit nervous. "It doesn't make them any less pretty."

"They are beautiful." Starfire's cheeriness had returned as she put the flowers into a large glass filled with water. "Do you not think so, Friend Raven?"

"If you like that sort of thing." Raven had begun her morning tea.

Beast Boy was perplexed. Guys usually didn't bring girls flowers unless something more than friendship was going on. "Dude, why'd you bring her flowers?"

Robin glowered at him. "Like I said, they were pretty. Starfire likes pretty things."

"Yeah, but…"

Robin cut him off. "How about some tofu bacon, Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy's stomach rumbled. "Dude, you'd like some?"

Robin smirked at him. "I'll try anything once."

--

It was a stormy day; the sky was almost black, the occasional lightening strike illuminated the sky, and the rain came down in sheets. Starfire had sat in front of her window for a long time watching the storm. Electrical storms on Tamaran were truly frightening, and were rarely accompanied by rain. She found this mixture of violent and peaceful to be most hypnotizing.

A loud crack of thunder caused her to shudder, and the lights went out. Suddenly afraid, Starfire went looking for her friends.

Upon leaving her room, she could hear Beast Boy and Cyborg complaining from the common room about how the video game they had been playing had been lost. She drifted in the direction of their voices and was startled by Cyborg's spotlight as he appeared in the doorway. "I'm sure I can at least get the back-up generator started, BB. Cool your jets," he called over his shoulder.

"I'm coming to help! I don't like the dark!"

"Oh, for pity's sake! Come on then…"

Cyborg clumped past her, followed closely by Beast Boy.

Starfire watched them go, thinking of following them for a moment. But she noticed there was still some sort of light coming from the common room, and went to see who was there.

Robin lay on his stomach near a window, poking at a laptop. His gloves lay beside him.

"Robin?"

"Hey Star." He didn't look up.

"Why are the lights off?"

"Power outage due to the storm. They'll come back soon."

Starfire seated herself in front of him, behind his laptop. "Where is Raven?"

"In her room, no doubt." He shoved the laptop aside and looked up at her. "Are you afraid of the storm?"

"Oh no! I find it most exhilarating!"

"Really?"

"Oh yes! It is as if the very air is alive, and angry, and yet, it tries to calm itself at the same time."

"Huh. I never thought of it like that."

Starfire contemplated her _biciua_, looking up at her with a half-grin on his face. "Why do you not wear your gloves?"

Robin glanced at one of his hands. "Huh? Oh. It's easier to type that way. Besides, statistics show that crime is considerably lower when it rains, so I'm not worried."

"Then why do you still wear your mask?"

Robin visibly swallowed. "I…honestly can't tell you the last time I took it off, at least when I wasn't in the shower or something. I sleep with it half the time. I….I'm just used to wearing it."

"On my world, _bicuias_ spend much time gazing into each other's eyes, yet I do not believe I have ever seen your eyes. May I see your eyes, _bicuia_ Robin?"

Robin cleared his throat. "I…well…"

A flash of lightening lit the room as Starfire reached for the corner of his mask, fully realizing that taking it off would mean revealing more to her than simply his eyes. She gently removed it from his face, reverently placing it atop his gloves. She shifted position to lie on her stomach and lean on her elbows to gaze into her _bicuia's_ eyes by the light of the laptop.

"Robin! Your eyes are the most beautiful shade of blue!"

"I like your eyes too, Starfire." Robin reached up to brush a wisp of hair from her face. Starfire's weight lifted from the floor, and she drifted toward Robin to gently touch her lips to his and run her fingers over his unmasked face. She settled a few inches from him. "It is unfortunate that you must hide your eyes. I feel truly blessed that you have shown them to me."

Robin's smile extended to his eyes. "So…what else do _biciuas_ do while gazing into each others' eyes?"

"They contemplate their compatibility."

Robin's eyebrows, an unruly black like his hair, arched toward his hairline. "And how compatible do you think we are?"

"Well, we are the best of friends," Starfire started, resting her chin in her hands and letting herself sink into the blue of Robin's eyes, "and I can talk to you about almost anything, and…you are always most kind to me…" Starfire was floating again. Robin was smiling at her, and she was drowning in the pools of his eyes. Her lungs burned and her breath caught in her throat. Her eyes fluttered shut as she trailed off, her long lashes brushing against his skin as their lips met once again. She dug her fingers into his shoulders, gripping his shirt to hold herself close to him as she floated higher. Robin rose to his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back down and pressing his body to hers.

The kiss seemed to end of its own volition, but their faces stayed mere millimeters apart. Starfire could feel the caress of Robin's breath on her cheek and the splay of his fingers across her bare back. It was only his strong arms that kept her from bumping against the ceiling. "Do _bicuias_ spend much time doing that, too?" he asked, his lips brushing hers.

Before she could answer, the lights came back on, and the raucous noise of the game system caused Starfire to jump. In that instant, Robin's hands had slipped from her back and were re-applying the mask to his face. Starfire drifted up several inches before sinking to the floor.

"You are uncomfortable, _biciua_ Robin?"

"The lights are on, and I asked you not to call me that."

"But we are alone."

"We're in a common area. You never know when someone might show up."

Anger and frustration welled in Starfire. "We have been in the common area this entire time. Why do the lights suddenly returning make such a difference?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Because…because it does." Robin yanked his gloves back on as a loud boom of thunder shook the tower, causing the lights to dim briefly.

"And would you have embraced me again had the lights been extinguished just now?"

"Star, I…You know it's too dangerous for anyone to know about us."

"Then we can only be together when the lights are off?"

The sound of Cyborg's boots sounded from down the hall, followed closely by Beast Boy's crow of, "You are such toast this time, Dude!"

"In your dreams, Little Green One."

Robin grabbed Starfire's upper arm, hauling her to her feet. "We'll discuss this later," he hissed in her ear.

Starfire shook herself free of his grasp and stomped off towards her room as the alarm began to sound.

Robin was instantly at the workstation, punching buttons and examining read-outs.

"What is it, man?" Cyborg queried.

"It's that mysterious creature that disappeared in the woods. It's tripped the sensors I set."

"Aw, man, it's raining!" Beast Boy whined.

"I don't want that thing anywhere near town," Robin replied. "Let's go."

--

The rain cascaded down in sheets. All of the Titans were soaked by the time they reached the forest.

Starfire's hair stuck to her face and arms, and she seemed to be flying somewhat erratically. Robin was a little worried about her, and wanted desperately to smooth her ruffled feelings, but knew there were more important things at hand.

Cyborg motioned to a small clearing on the edge of the forest. They glimpsed the creature through the trees. Robin skidded the R-Cycle to a halt, spraying mud and hopping off. "Titans, go!" he shouted, ducking between the trees.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos!" Raven attempted to encase the creature in a bubble of magic, but it didn't seem to slow it down.

Beast Boy, morphed into an elephant, reared up on his hind legs and gave Cyborg a massive push, hurling him toward the creature as he fired his sonic cannon.

The creature held its ears and Robin saw his opening. He hurled himself at the creature, a heavy cord in his hand at the ready.

But Starfire saw the same opening and hurled several starbolts at the creature. One connected with it just as Robin landed on its back. Robin was thrown to the ground.

"Robin!" Starfire and Raven were both instantly at his side, with Cyborg and Beast Boy not far behind.

"We need to get him out of here," Cyborg said, firing his sonic cannon at the creature again.

"It is my fault." Starfire was shaking. "I was not paying attention…"

Beast Boy morphed into a pterosaur and Cyborg lifted Robin onto his back. "I'll try to heal him as soon as we get back to the tower," Raven said as she too climbed onto Beast Boy's back. The green dinosaur flapped off toward the bay.

Starfire watched them go but was snapped out of her guilt by Cyborg. "C'mon, we need to at least drive the thing off."

They turned to fight, but the creature was already gone.

* * *

Well, that took longer than I thought. Of course, they always do. This one was more difficult than the first three because nothing really happened…just a lot of rising action. We get to the real meat of the story next time…hopefully won't take as long. Was this enough fluff for ya'll? 


	5. Healing

_Chapter 5: Healing_

Starfire dropped Cyborg at the door of the tower and rushed inside. She tried to fly, but she was too afraid. How she had gotten Cyborg and herself back here she wasn't sure. She banged into the wall and stumbled down the stairs to the medical suite they kept for their unique needs.

"Robin!" she cried, rounding the corner. "I am so sorry. It is all my fault…." She skidded to a halt at the foot of the suite's medical cot, seeing Robin lying on it unconscious, hooked up to several monitors. A cold stone dropped into her stomach. "Robin!" she screamed.

Raven was suddenly at her side, gripping her arm. "He's alright, Starfire. He took a shock to his nervous system. I've healed anything that might have become permanent, and he'll be fine after some rest."

Starfire wrenched herself out of Raven's grasp. "He is not fine. I have harmed him." She rushed to Robin's side, sobbing and stroking his cheek as if her mere touch could cure him. "I have never hurt any of my friends before."

"It was an accident, Star," Cyborg's baritone sounded from the doorway.

"No!" Starfire slammed her hands against the rail of the cot. "I was not paying attention. I was too preoccupied…" She gripped the rail, sobs racking her body. He could not be hurt. She could not have hurt him. How could this have happened? Raven floated up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder to steady her.

And then she was on her feet, babbling in Tameranian and gesticulating wildly between herself and Robin. Raven grabbed and shook her. "Starfire, this isn't helping him, you'll just make yourself sick. Starfire!" But Starfire's babbling continued, growing louder and more frenzied.

"Pateilding Terak Nor!" Raven's hands glowed black around Starfire's arms and the alien went limp.

"Dude! What'd you do to her?" Beast Boy was peeking around Cyborg in the doorway.

"It's a sleeping spell. She'll be out cold for at least 12 hours. Hopefully she'll be able to speak English again when she wakes up. Help me get her onto the other cot; I want to monitor her. I've never actually used that spell before"

Cyborg picked Starfire up and settled her onto the suite's other medical bed. Raven moved to hook her up to the vitals' monitor.

"You mean you can put any of us to sleep whenever you want?" Beast Boy asked Raven.

"I can make you shut up whenever I want to, too," Raven replied, adjusting one of the dials.

Beast Boy pulled at his collar. "Uh…maybe I'll go pick up Robin's R-Cycle."

--

Robin struggled to open his eyes. He felt as though he didn't have the strength to even lift his eyelids. His whole body ached. The only time he remembered feeling even remotely like this was the first week he'd started training with Batman. But this was ten times worse; his chest ached when he breathed.

He managed to drag to his eyes open and quickly shut them again as the light pierced into his brain. He heaved a deep breath and turned his head to the side, pain punctuating every millimeter he moved. A faint groan escaped his lips as he opened his eyes again.

As his vision focused, he was able to make out Starfire lying on one of the medical suite's two monitored beds. Starfire had been hurt? He didn't remember. The last thing he remembered was fighting that creature in the rain. Had he been hit by lightning? That might explain how he felt. Had the same thing happened to Starfire?

"Starfire?" he managed to croak. "Starfire?" She didn't move. Suddenly, a deathly fear gripped him. Just how badly was she hurt? He had to know; he had to help, somehow…

Summoning a strength from deep within him, Robin rolled to his side and sat up. His body seemed to move without any direction from him. Even though his muscles cried out in agony, he kept moving. He disconnected any wires that held him back. He had to get to Starfire, had to make sure she was all right.

He finally reached her, trailing his fingertips down her cheek. He looked at her monitors; everything seemed normal. "Starfire?" He squeezed her shoulder. She didn't even flinch. If there was nothing wrong with her, then why wasn't she waking up?

Unable to hold himself up any longer, he lowered his head to her chest. He could hear her heart; it was strong and regular, as was the rise and fall of her chest with her breathing. It was as if she were merely sleeping.

"Please be all right," he whispered to her skin. "Please…"

Robin let himself rest against her. He knew he should move, knew he should get back into his own bed, not only because this was improper, but because there was obviously something wrong with him. But the strength he had somehow found before had left him. The mere act of breathing now was almost too painful and required nearly more power than he had at the moment. And the gentle rise and fall of Starfire's chest was dizzyingly intoxicating. He felt as though he were on a rowboat in the middle of the ocean. And yet, it was not a bad feeling. Somehow he felt…safe. He let his eyes drift shut again. "Starfire…"

--

"I knew one of us should have stayed down there," Cyborg lamented to Raven as the pair of them rushed toward the medical suite. Several of Robin's monitors had triggered their alarms, indicating that his vitals had dropped to critical levels.

"He was stable when we left him," Raven replied, placing her hand against the bioscanner that opened the door. "We had no reason to think he would decline."

"But none of has ever been hit by a starbolt before. What if it has some kind of delayed effect?"

Raven's reply died unformed as the door opened and she and Cyborg took in the sight in front of them.

Robin was sprawled across Starfire, his head on her chest, both feet dangling off her bed. Most of his monitors' leads lay in disarray on his blanket.

"How the hell was he able to do that?" Cyborg asked.

"My guess is that he woke up, saw that Starfire was being monitored, went to check on her, and didn't have the strength to get back," Raven replied, floating over to examine Robin's monitor. "Looks like he just popped most of his leads. We'll have to get him hooked back up to see what's really going on."

Cyborg looked Robin and Starfire over; a few gentle prods to each confirmed that they were both out of it. "You really think that's what happened?" he asked, carefully rolling Robin off of Starfire.

"A man in love has the strength of thousands." Raven's monotone sucked any romance out of the words, but the fact of their sentiment remained. Cyborg settled Robin onto the bed and raised his eyebrows at Raven.

"Now do you believe me?"

Cyborg sighed noisily. "No wonder Starfire was in such a tizzy."

Raven finished hooking Robin's leads back up and examined his readouts for a few seconds. "It looks like he's fine. He just needs to lay in his own bed and heal and stop worrying about anything else." Raven paused. "Maybe we should move Starfire to her own room. How is she doing?"

Cyborg turned to look at her monitor. "Do you think we should talk to them about it?"

"No." Raven's answer was firm. "They're still dealing with it themselves. They'll tell us in their own time, when they're ready."

Cyborg switched off Starfire's monitor and began unhooking her leads. "She's fine. No major changes since we hooked her up. Let's get her out of here." He gathered her up into his arms and took a couple of steps before looking back at Raven. "C'mon, I'm gonna need you to open the doors for me."

--

Starfire's eyes snapped open as if she were a doll and someone had pushed a button. She could not recall a time when she had slept so deeply. Indeed, she could not even recall when she had gone to sleep. She was in her room, in her own bed, but could not remember how she had gotten there. On sitting up, she discovered she was wearing her normal clothing, not her nightgown. She found this very odd.

She rubbed her eyes. The last thing she remembered was being in the medical suite with Robin…

Robin!

Without bothering to put on her boots, which somehow were off her feet and at the foot of her bed, Starfire rushed from her room and ran toward the medical suite. She had to be with him; she had to know he was all right. She had to know that he was not upset with her. She had to let him know that she was not upset with him. She attempted to fly, but found she was too scared. So she ran.

Arriving at the door to the medical suite, she pressed her hand to the bioscanner. When the door did not open, she punched her security clearance into the manual override. The red light that indicated that the code was incorrect blinked. She tried again. Again the red light blinked. Growling, she banged on the panel. Her hand glowed green, and she was just about to shoot a starbolt into it when Cyborg called from behind her: "Hey! Don't go wreckin' my tower!"

"Cyborg! The security mechanism is malfunctioning!"

"No, it's not. I've locked you out of the medical suite for now. I'll restore your clearance once Robin's better."

"But I must be with him! It is my fault that he is like this! I have…I must…_bicuia darfuling Robin u tabphor winfoa…_"

Cyborg put a steadying hand on her shoulder. "Calm down. Take a deep breath. Robin is fine. He's awake, and should be back on his feet in a day or so."

"_Rywb qetqukktiy bir kwr nwaww nug?"_

"In English?"

Starfire squeezed her eyes shut and took several breaths to clear her head. "Why will you not let me see him?"

"Because of exactly this! Raven had to put you to sleep last time to get you to clam down, and we found Robin in your bed before we took you back upstairs. We don't want either of you hurting yourselves at the expense of the other."

"Robin was in my bed with me?"

"Yes. We think he was trying to check on you."

"Then…he is not angry with me?"

Cyborg smiled patiently. "No. He understands this was an accident. He was more worried about you than he was himself. I promise you can see him as soon as Raven and I think he's well enough."

Starfire suddenly felt deflated. Robin was not angry with her for harming him. But, did he still wish to be her _biciua_? He had been upset with her before he had been hurt. Was he still upset? She wanted so much to rush to him and talk this through, to make it all right. But Cyborg was right, Robin needed to rest and heal. She did not wish to upset him further. She hung her head, unsure of what to do.

"Why don't you get a shower and something to eat?" Cyborg spoke softly. "And I'm sure BB could use some competition at _Super Monkey Go-Kart Land._"

Starfire looked up into her friend's eyes. "Very well. I believe sustenance and a washing would serve me well. Thank you, Friend Cyborg." She headed back toward her room, still uncertain of what to do.

--

Starfire stood outside of Robin's door. She'd been standing there for over ten minutes. She had not been alone with him since before he'd been hurt. Cyborg and Raven had released him from the medical suite nearly two days ago, and he was slowly getting around. He was taking his meals with the rest of them and had even participated in a light workout this morning with Cyborg and Beast Boy. But he still spent much of his time in his room, presumably resting and sleeping.

Starfire held her hand up to the door for the third time since she'd come here. She finally gathered up enough courage to knock on it. She was still very uncertain as to whether or not he wanted to talk to her. Their few meetings since his release had always been in the presence of the others, and while he had not been cold, he had not been particularly warm, either.

There was no acknowledgement of her knock. Perhaps he was sleeping. It was late; she should probably be sleeping herself. She raised her hand and knocked again.

When her knock was again met with no answer, Starfire dialed her security clearance into the door lock. It was a breech of his privacy, she knew, and the entire team had agreed only to do that in case of emergency, but she needed this to be okay. She needed to apologize to him, she needed to know that he still cared about her and, at the very least, that their friendship was still intact. The door slid open.

Her throat tight and her stomach cold, Starfire stepped into Robin's room. "Robin?" she inquired softly into the darkness. Her eyes adjusted; Robin's TV was tuned to a national news channel and Robin, wearing a gray t-shirt and sweat pants, lay on his bed facing it.

"Robin?" She took a few more steps into the room, the door automatically cycling shut behind her. Robin did not respond. Biting her lip, Starfire circled around the bed to see if he was awake. He still wore his mask. Frowning, she waved a hand in front of his eyes. When she received no response, she sighed and snapped the television off. He did need his sleep, Cyborg had said.

Starfire stepped back around the bed, intending to go. She paused and looked back at his sleeping form in the dim light from the window. The tears welled in her throat again. She just…she had to touch him. She had to know she could touch him without hurting him.

She sat on the far side of the bed, just looking at his back. She raised a hand, intending to place it on his shoulder. He stirred in his sleep and she quickly withdrew it. She instead watched the marginal rise and fall of his shoulders as he breathed.

The despair threatened to consume her. How could she go on without knowing if he still cared for her? She lay her head down on his bed, hoping to find the power to hold her emotions in. Robin would want that; he would be proud of her strength.

"Oh, dearest Robin," she whispered around barely contained sobs, and reached out to rub his back. "I am so very sorry." The tears broke free now, rolling across her nose to land on his pillow. "I never…" The contact broke whatever dam she had built against him, against this. Needing more, she scooted closer to him and wrapped her arm around his shoulder and pressed her cheek to his back. "I never meant to harm you. I never meant to make you upset with me. Please tell me you accept my apology…"

She dissolved into sobbing, pressing herself against him and hugging him close. She almost did not feel him take her hand in his and press his lips to it. "I'm sorry too, Starfire."

Starfire's surprise caused a sob to catch in her throat. "I thought you were asleep," she spoke to his back.

"I was until you touched me." He continued to hold her hand, stroking it with this thumb. "I accept your apology, and, like I said, I'm sorry too. I'm still trying to figure this, figure us, out. I shouldn't have…I didn't need to be so brusque with you."

"I was so afraid you thought I harmed you on purpose…that you thought I was angry with you and that I was seeking to punish you."

Robin pressed her hand to his cheek. "No. You could never hurt anybody you cared about. It was an accident. Frankly, I'm surprised something like this hasn't happened before." He softly kissed the palm of her hand.

Emotion welled in Starfire, and tears ran freely down her cheeks now, leaving a large damp spot on Robin's t-shirt. But now they were from joy instead of despair. "Then…you still wish to be my _biciua?"_

Robin let go of Starfire's hand and shifted. She saw him place his mask on his nightstand before rolling over and meeting her gaze, tenderly wiping the tears from her cheeks. "More than anything."

Starfire threw her arm around his shoulder again and hugged him close. The tears were instantly gone. She backed away to look into his eyes, a smoky blue-gray in the dim light. She let her fingers trace over his browline and down his nose to his lips before burying them in the hair at the nape of his neck, her eyes never leaving his.

"You never answered my question," Robin murmured, his fingers drawing idle circles on the bare skin of her back.

Starfire blinked. "What question is that?"

"You said that _biciuas_ spend a lot of time looking into each others' eyes. I asked if they spend a lot of time kissing."

"Well…yes. But only certain types of kissing."

Robin nuzzled her brow. "What types are those?" He dropped a soft kiss onto the tip of her nose.

Starfire giggled. "What we have done in the past is appropriate for the stage of _biciua_."

"You mean like this?" Robin captured her lips with his, pulling her closer by fanning his fingers across her back.

Stafire beamed, the cold stone in her stomach quickly warming. "Yes. That is most appropriate."

A sly smile touched Robin's lips. "And how often do _biciuas_ kiss like that?"

Starfire blinked coyly at him, very aware of what direction he was going. "Often. On occasion many times in a row." She pushed him over onto his back, kissing him greedily. He responded in kind, winding his fingers into her hair.

Starfire drifted away from him, floating to nearly a foot above him. Her hair curtained around their faces, and they smiled at each other.

He hooked his fingers into the sleeves of her top and pulled her back to him. "You need to cut this out," he said, reaching up to kiss her eyebrows. "I know you can't help it, but it makes it very hard to hold on to you."

"Then perhaps I should hold on to you," she replied, grabbing his shoulders and rolling so that he lay on top of her.

Robin grinned and happily wrapped his arms around her back as she lifted both of them off of the bed.

Starfire closed her eyes and reveled in Robin's embrace. Not only was he not angry with her, he felt for her what she did for him. Starfire did not believe that she had ever been happier than she was at this moment. Robin was nibbling on her ear and chin, sending little tingles across her skin and shivers down her spine. She floated higher, both physically and emotionally. How could such joy be possible?

When his lips touched hers again, something ignited in Starfire's belly and she wrapped herself around Robin, her ankles intertwining and her fingers clutching his shirt. She returned the kiss with much enthusiasm, rubbing her nose against his and taking his upper lip between hers. She felt his hips move and his fingers rake across her back. She ran the tip of her tongue over his lip.

Robin threw his head back, breaking the kiss. Starfire simply took advantage of the new position to pepper kisses down the length of his neck. "Uh, Starfire…"

She could feel his voice box buzz beneath her lips. "Yes, _biciua_ Robin?" She gently began to suck on his exposed collarbone.

"Starfire!" He shifted his weight and rolled them over, disentangling himself from her limbs and falling to the bed. "I think….maybe you should go now."

Starfire blinked at him, confused. "What is the problem?"

"Well, um…" He looked away from her. "Earth boys aren't as….regimented as I'm gathering Tamerainians are."

Starfire lowered herself to the bed to lie next to Robin, her brow furrowed. She studied his face, and cast her gaze across the room for the moment, trying to figure out what he meant. It was only when she noticed the change in the fit of his sweatpants did she understand. "Oh! You are _stpimdrf_!" She blinked at him curiously. "What is the Earth word?"

Robin cleared his throat. "Um. 'Aroused' might be what you're looking for."

She pondered that for a moment. "Perhaps." She looked into his eyes again. "Why is this a problem?"

Robin blew out a breath. "I just…I don't want to push us into something neither of us are ready for."

Starfire smiled softly at him. "It would be easy to lose ourselves."

Robin looked relieved. "Very easy."

"On Tameran, boys have ways of…" she pondered the words, hoping she chose the correct ones. "…relieving their arousal. Do Earth boys do that?"

Robin stammered. "Uh…well…I…."

Starfire smiled mirthfully and kissed his cheek before floating off the bed and over to the door. "Good night, _bicuia_ Robin."

* * *

Guess what, kiddies? This is only half of what was supposed to happen in this chapter, so you're going to get an extra one! Hopefully it will be up soon. Be generous with the reviews, they inspire me to get writing! 


	6. Strange Dreams

_Chapter 6: Strange Dreams_

Robin was swimming. He was deep in the Titans' pool, surrounded by blue-green water. He swam several strokes, releasing his breath in a cascade of bubbles. He saw a figure swim past him through the curtain of bubbles. He surfaced to see Starfire rising from the water like a spirit. The water flowed off her body in sheets, accentuating every curve and line and causing her golden skin to glow. She raised her arms over her head, running her hands through her hair, causing her breasts to become more prominent, her lime green two-piece swimsuit leaving very little to the imagination.

"Oh, Robin!" she called in her lyrical voice. "I did not see you there!"

She floated closer; somehow Robin was floating above the water now too. She smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and sliding her hands down his slick back. She pressed herself to him, their bodies slipping and sliding together with the lubrication of the water. Robin felt his whole body grow warm as Starfire kissed him sensually, sucking his lips and pushing her tongue into his mouth.

They were sinking into the warm water of the pool; Robin felt it envelope his thighs and hips. Starfire's hands had wandered down his back and over his buttocks and he felt her fingertips invading the legs of his swimsuit…

Robin banged his knuckles against the headboard as the beeping of his alarm clock started him from his sleep. He growled and punched the thing into silence, flopping back onto his bed. Thank heavens there was no training this morning. He was going to have to spend some extra time in the shower.

--

The day proceeded uneventfully. Robin spent the morning and part of the afternoon reading crime reports. He probably would have spent the whole day doing that had Starfire not asked him to play a video game with her.

"Beast Boy and Cyborg have gone to the park. It is rare that you and I can play the games of video together," she had said.

So Robin found himself sitting less than six inches from Starfire, getting his butt thoroughly kicked at _Ultra Ninja Showdown 8_. He mashed buttons, toggled the control stick and leaned his body to and fro as if he were actually doing the fighting, but Starfire was simply too good for him.

"I am victorious!" she squealed as she beat him for the fifth time.

Robin smiled at her delight. He cast a glance over his shoulder, and then quickly kissed her cheek. "A kiss for the winner," he explained.

She blinked at him, and then broke into one of her incandescent smiles. "Perhaps we should play a game where you might be able to win?"

"Good idea." He hopped off the couch and flipped through the game collection. "Aha! _Worldwide Extreme Offroad Motocross._ Nobody can beat me at this!" He popped the game into the machine and settled back onto the couch.

"We shall see," came Starfire's coy reply.

Robin smirked back at her and started the game. The first track was a relatively easy one, but it had a lot of turns, and every time Starfire encountered one, she would lean her body one way or the other, as if that would somehow help. Robin soon found himself doing the same. They kept bumping into each other and subconsciously scooting closer together. It wasn't long before their thighs were rubbing together.

Her touch, even through their clothing, was enough to drive Robin to distraction. He hazarded a glance in her direction, and noticed the small pink tip of her tongue peeking out from between her lips.

Robin's bike crashed into a tree.

Starfire giggled in delight and increased her lead.

"Oh no you don't." Robin quickly recovered and fired up his turbo, leaning heavily into a turn, pressing his shoulder to Starfire's. She leaned back and her bike skidded off the track.

"Ha ha!" Robin crowed as he passed her.

Starfire's character was quickly up and racing again, and they were very close. They entered the hardest part of the track, and Starfire began to hop up and down along with her leaning. As she passed Robin again, her leg landed over Robin's knee.

That was it for Robin. His attention to the game was totally lost as he felt the blood rush to his abdomen and pelvis. He heard his character crash and burn as he focused on the small strip of exposed skin on Starfire's thigh.

"I am victorious again!" Starfire cried, throwing herself into Robin's lap, hugging him tightly. "May I have my kiss?"

Robin pulled her close and seared his lips to hers, the blood pounding in his ears. Starfire returned the kiss happily, running her fingers through his hair. But as the pressure in his groin increased, Robin knew he was in trouble. He let the kiss end of its own accord, but then gently pushed Starfire off his lap. He hopped over the back of the sofa.

"Thanks for the games, Star. I really need to get back to those reports, though." He quickly turned to go.

"Is something the matter, Robin?"

The sweetness and concern of her voice made Robin stop in his tracks. He heaved a deep breath and turned back to her. He ran his fingers over her cheek. "No. No. I really had a good time, and you're really wonderful, but I…I really need to get back to those reports."

She smiled softly at him, but the concern was still in her eyes. Unable to leave her like that, Robin leaned over and kissed her softly for one more brief moment before heading back down the hall, clutching his hands into fists. He would have to find a way to keep himself from falling prey to these new urges, or he was going to have a real problem on his hands.

--

It was raining. A light, warm spring rain. The sun even peeked through the clouds here and there, making the raindrops sparkle. Starfire lay on her side in her garden, dreamily enjoying the lovely sight, the soft patter of the warm raindrops on her skin keeping her from falling asleep. She did not mind; she could not ever remember being this relaxed or happy.

A trickle of water down her hip caused her to realize that she was not wearing any clothing. Yet somehow, this did not seem odd. She smiled to herself and snuggled closer to the warm, also naked, body she was lying next to.

A gentle tickling sensation at the small of her back caused her to lift her eyes to find Robin, maskless, smiling down at her. He reached across his broad chest to smooth a damp lock of hair from her eyes. He lifted his head slightly and touched his lips to hers…

Starfire started awake as her bottom bumped against the ceiling. She shook the vivid dream from her head and flipped herself over, tangling her legs in her blankets as she drifted back to the bed. Trying to kick off the blankets, she found that she could not; they stuck to her legs. Frowning in confusion, she peeled the bedclothes back to find a sticky gel covering her legs. Fear tingeing her confusion, she tried to swipe her hand across her thigh to better examine the substance, but her hand stuck fast. Attempting to pull her hand away only resulted in her leg being lifted from the bed.

Gulping back a gasp and taking a few deep breaths to keep from totally freaking out, Starfire managed to get out of bed and hobble, hunched over, to the bathroom across the hall. She was as quick as she could be, but the door was not yet closed as she saw Raven rounding the corner.

Hoping to figure this out quickly, Starfire rushed to the tub, sat down on the edge and turned on the water. Fumbling with her one free hand for a washcloth and a bar of soap, she splashed some water on her legs.

A tap sounded at the door. "Uh, Starfire, are you okay?" Raven's voice asked.

"Yes, I am fine, Friend Raven." Starfire knew she didn't sound very convincing. "How are you this glorious morning?" she asked, hoping to change the subject. She scrubbed at her stuck digits with the bar of soap.

"You don't seem very fine."

The gel holding Starfire's hand to her thigh dissolved with the soap and water, and her hand came free with a little manipulation. Heaving a sigh of relief, she called back through the door; "I believe I have discovered the solution to my problem. Thank you for your concern."

"Oookay. If you're sure."

"I am sure."

Blowing out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, Starfire sagged against the wall of the tub in respite. She had convinced Raven, at least. But had she convinced herself? Was she, in fact, fine? Gathering up the washcloth and soap again, she made to wash the rest of the gel off of her legs, only to find that most of it had disappeared. What little remained was much less sticky. She decided to take a shower and scrub her entire body. What was this substance? Why was she secreting it? Was this another part of The Transformation that all Tameranians went through? But she had gone through that nearly a year ago; why would new symptoms appear now?

As the water of the shower cascaded over her bare skin, Starfire was reminded of her vivid dream. She closed her eyes and let the water sooth her, swimming in the relaxing images of her dream. She absently washed her hair and lathered her arms and torso, imagining it was Robin caressing her skin. As she reached her legs, she discovered that the mysterious substance had begun forming again.

Starfire's eyes snapped open. Of course! This was the _dintovsmy_, the adhesive substance secreted by Tameranian females during the act of _xioykrw._ She had read of this during her education of health and courting rituals. _Revoleths_ were often filled with so much joy during the act that they could not keep from flying, and the _dintovsmy_ helped keep the partners together as their emotions overtook them.

Starfire's fear returned as she washed the _dintovsmy_ away. Both she and Robin had said they were not ready to be _revoleths_. Besides, there were several steps to go before they got to that point. They were only _bicuias_. But, did this mean that she wanted to skip over those steps? Toweling off, the apprehension settled back into her stomach. She would need to think about this…

--

"Are you okay, Star?" Robin asked. "You didn't eat very much breakfast."

Starfire was on her hands and knees in her garden, pulling weeds. Or, at least, what she thought were weeds. "I did not require much sustenance this morning," she replied, tugging on a stubborn plant.

"Are you sure that's all it is? I mean, you usually eat almost as much as Cyborg does."

"I am certain…oof" The root of the plant came loose, and Starfire toppled backwards, landing unceremoniously on her behind as the stem of the plant slipped through her hands, stinging them. "Oooo," she muttered, dropping the offensive plant and examining her palms.

"Hey, are you okay?" Robin knelt beside her. "Let me see."

He rubbed the dirt away with his thumb. "Oh, it's just a little scratch. You'll be fine." He pivoted and sat down beside her, lacing his fingers through hers.

He heaved a breath. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" He looked at her intently. "Because…I'm worried that we've stopped talking since…" He trailed off, waving his free hand in the air.

"Since we have become _bicuias_," she finished for him in a low voice, knowing he did not want anyone else to hear.

"Yeah." He pushed her hair behind her ear and raised her face to look at him. "Are you _sure_ there's nothing wrong?"

Starfire bit her lip, her empty stomach turning cold. "It is just…I care for you very much, Robin, but I am confused by these new emotions I am experiencing."

The corner of Robin's mouth turned up. "Yeah. That's the way I feel." He disentangled his fingers from hers and slipped his arm around her shoulders. "I just want you to know that I haven't been running away from you recently, like yesterday, after the video game. Well, maybe I am, but it's just because I haven't figured out how to deal with this yet."

As vague as Robin was being, Starfire seemed to understand, at least deep down. "Perhaps we should try to decipher these new emotions together."

Robin really smiled this time and pulled her in close for a hug. "Oh, Starfire," he breathed against her ear.

The puff of air against the sensitive skin of her ear caused her to shiver. Without really knowing what she was doing, she blew against his ear in return. He shifted against her, pulling her closer. Tingles cascaded down her neck as Robin pressed soft kisses against her skin and eased her down into the grass. He raised his head to look at her. Smiling at him, she reached up and worked her fingers underneath his mask, revealing his blue eyes for the first time in daylight. She ran her fingers through his unruly hair, reveling in the sapphire of his eyes.

And then his lips were on hers, pulling affection from her as he settled his weight. Starfire gave freely, enjoying the feeling of his body pressed to hers. Excitement flared through her, settling in her chest and belly as she rose from the ground, carrying Robin with her. She moved to wrap her legs around his hips, only to find that the small amount of bare skin on her legs was stuck to his clothing. It peeled away and she succeeded in her task, but Robin's concentration was broken.

"What was that?"

Starfire landed with a plop on her behind, pushing Robin over to sprawl next to her. "Ohhh…" she fretted. "It is the _dintovsmy,_" she explained, looking away. "It is…" she fought for the words. What had Robin called it? "A sign of being aroused." She turned her back to him, totally embarrassed. "Perhaps I shall have to cover my legs more completely."

"Star." Robin pulled on her arm, turning her around. "It's okay. We'll figure it out, like you said."

A strange gurgle sounded from somewhere.

Robin let out a surprised laugh. "Was that your stomach?"

Starfire felt her face get hot. "Perhaps I require more sustenance than I claimed."

Robin reattached his mask, got to his feet and offered his hand to her. "Come on, I think there are a few of Cyborg's muffins left."

Starfire took his hand. "But we have not 'figured it out.'"

Robin pursed his lips. "I think that's going to take some time. Right now, you need breakfast." He pulled on her hand and led her into the Tower.

--

"Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos…" Raven chanted to herself. She was floating, legs crossed, meditating in the Observatory, a large, many-windowed room near the top of the Tower.

"Friend Raven?" Starfire's soft query pierced into Raven's meditation. Frowning, Raven opened her eyes. "Yes, Starfire?"

Starfire was chewing on her lower lip and twirling her hair around one finger. "I wish to do the folding of your ears, if that is acceptable."

Raven cocked an eyebrow. "Folding of my…oh, you mean 'bend my ears.'" She sighed, put her feet on the floor, and walked over to the window seat. "What do you want to talk about?"

Starfire joined her on the bench. "I desire some information, and perhaps, some advice."

"Don't you usually talk to Robin about these things?"

"Yes, but in this case, I believe he would only confuse me further. And he does not seem comfortable with such subjects."

Such subjects? Raven wrinkled her brow; she was really in for it. She sighed again; Starfire had always been very willing to listen to her on the rare occasion she had wanted to talk. The least she could do was return the favor. "Okay, what's the matter?"

Starfire pulled on the lock of hair she was twirling. "I am uncertain of where to begin." She chewed her lip a bit more. "You see, I had a dream…"

"A nightmare?" Raven had a lot of experience with nightmares.

"Night..mare?"

Raven frowned. "A frightening dream."

Starfire looked thoughtful. "No, it was not frightening. In fact, it was quite pleasant."

"Then what's the matter?"

Starfire looked down and picked at the waistband of her skirt. "Well, I believe it caused me to…" She frowned and fiddled with her waistband a bit more before looking up, her brow furrowed. "I am uncertain of what the Earth words are."

"Well, what happened in the dream?"

Starfire began to pull at her hair again. "I was…in my garden, and it was raining."

Raven chewed the inside of her cheek. Rain was never a good sign in a dream. "Was it dark?"

"Oh no! It was a very light, pleasant rain."

"Ooookay. So, what else happened?"

"Well…I…" Starfire pulled out several strands of her hair and began weaving them between her fingers. "I was not wearing any clothing," she said softly.

Raven's eyes went wide for a moment before she resumed her calm demeanor. "Was there anything else?"

"Um, well..." Starfire suddenly grabbed Raven's shoulders. "You must never tell anyone about this, for as long as you are alive. You must promise me!" Raven's shoulders began to hurt as Starfire crushed them.

Raven put her hands on Starfire's arms and shocked her with her magic for a brief second. Starfire's hands jumped away from Raven's shoulders. "Starfire, I'm very good at keeping secrets. I'm an empath; I know things about people that they don't know about themselves." Starfire still looked worried. Raven sighed again. "For example, I know that you hate the fact that your starbolts are green. You wish they were pink."

Starfire covered her mouth. "I have never told anyone about that."

"I told you."

"So you will not tell anyone what I am about to tell you?"

"I promise."

Starfire drew a deep breath, her shoulders rising. She dropped her eyes and said, barely above a whisper, "I was not alone in my dream. Robin was there. He was not wearing any clothing either."

Raven held up a hand, knowing she didn't want to hear any more. "So you had an erotic dream."

"Erotic?"

"Sexually exciting."

"Sex-u-ally?"

Raven rolled her eyes and projected an image of a pair of silhouettes hugging, kissing, and copulating into Starfire's mind.

Starfire shivered. "Oh, I see. But we did not do that in my dream. We did kiss, but then I woke up."

"So you had a sexy dream about Robin. What's the problem?"

"Well, when I awoke I was…" Starfire seemed to search for the word. "…aroused."

"So? That's what happens when you have sexy dreams."

"Have you had sexy dreams?"

"A few."

And were you…aroused afterwards?"

"Physically."

"Who was in your sexy dreams?"

Raven was _not_ going there. "So why is this bothering you?"

Starfire looked away. "Robin and I, we have…"

"I know. He's your boyfriend."

Starfire gasped. "How did you…?"

Raven glared at her. "You're not thinking of…with Robin?"

Starfire started to pull on her hair again. "I…I do not know. Robin and I have both said we are not ready, yet, this dream, and this afternoon, I was with him and…I became aroused again. And Robin has admitted to becoming aroused also." Her shoulders sagged. "So, perhaps…"

Raven pursed her lips. "Look, I don't know how it is on Tameran, but I know here on Earth that people are physically ready long before they are emotionally ready. And sometimes it's hard to resist."

Starfire nodded. "But I am not certain that Robin and I would even be able to…Are our anatomies similar enough? How do they do it here on Earth?"

Raven rolled her eyes again. "Come on. I'll see if I can find some diagrams."

A few minutes later they were sitting in front of an auxiliary workstation hooked into the mainframe, studying some very detailed illustrations of both the human male and female pulled from some medical texts.

"They seem very similar to those of Tamaranians," Starfire observed. "But do you really only have one stomach?"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "How many do you have?"

"Nine."

Raven shook her head. "No wonder you can eat all those strange things."

Starfire studied the drawings for a few more moments and then turned to Raven. "But how is mating achieved?"

"Uh…" Unsure how to answer that, Raven hunted through the medical text's directory and was able to pull up a much simpler line drawing of the human reproductive organs engaged in copulation.

"That looks uncomfortable," Starfire said.

"I'm told it can be."

Starfire looked at Raven. "You have not done this?"

"I don't think any of us has. We've all been too busy being superheros to have any romances."

Starfire seemed to process that. "Oh."

Raven put a hand on Starfire's arm. "Look, Starfire, just because you and Robin are physically capable of doing this doesn't mean you should. There are a lot of consequences you need to consider beforehand. It could ruin your relationship with him, and, as an extension, with the rest of us. And since neither of you has done this before, you probably don't have to worry about disease..."

"Disease?"

"There are illnesses that you can catch through sex that can kill you."

Starfire raised her hand to her lips. "We have no such sicknesses on Tamaran."

"You're lucky. And while that may not be a problem for you, you could still get pregnant."

"Pregnant?"

"You could conceive a child."

"There are ways of preventing that on my world. Are there not here?"

"I think so. I'd have to do some more research. But still…"

Starfire started to shake. "I do not wish to ruin my relationship with any of you. How can I prevent this?"

"You need to talk to Robin."

Starfire's eyes grew very wide. "I am afraid he would not wish to have such a conversation."

"Sometimes you have to talk about things you don't want to."

Starfire buried her face in her hands, tears in her voice. "I am afraid that he will reject me rather than speak of such things. He has done similar things in the past."

Raven couldn't help but reach out to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I really don't think…"

The alarm sounded.

"Titans! The creature has tripped the sensors again. Let's go!" Robin's voice crackled over the communicator.

* * *

More "action" (wink wink) next chapter! Keep those reviews coming! 


	7. Revelations

_Chapter 7: Revelations_

In a replay of the previous week, minus the rain, the Teen Titans raced towards the woods. Robin skidded his R-Cycle to a halt at the tree line, tossing his helmet to the side just as Cyborg was climbing off of a pterosaur Beast Boy. "Any sign of it?" he asked his half-mechanical friend.

Cyborg studied the readout on his forearm. "It's…98 meters that way." He pointed off to his left.

"Titans, Go!" Robin headed off into the woods, followed closely by his teammates.

They all dodged and ducked and wove through the trees, heading in the general direction Cyborg had indicated. "It is there!" Starfire called after several minutes, firing a few starbolts at it. The creature howled and arched back in pain.

"Dude, this is all me!" Beast Boy crowed, turning himself into a rhinoceros and charging the thing. He hit it with all his weight and strength, and the creature tumbled over onto its back. Raven quickly hit it with a bubble of her magic and Robin encased it with a large net.

"Well, that was easy," Raven commented as the team gathered around the trapped creature. It did not seem to be very agitated or to be struggling very much.

"Almost too easy," Robin replied.

"Perhaps it is ill," Starfire said, crouching near the creature. It suddenly growled and tried to swipe at her. Starfire quickly retreated.

"You okay, Star?" Robin's gaze shifted from the creature to her.

"Yes, it was unable to harm me."

Cyborg was scanning the creature. "This thing's too big for us to handle long-term. We should maybe take it to S.T.A.R. Labs and let them take a look at it."

"Good idea. How are we getting it there?" Robin asked.

"Dude, I can carry it. Pterosaurs were pretty strong, remember?" Beast Boy flexed his muscles.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Don't you think we should bind it up a bit better first?"

"Good thinking. I have some cable on my utility belt here. The rest of you hold him down while I wrap this around his limbs." The team approached the creature, and it seemed calm as Cyborg, Beast Boy, changed into a bear, and Raven came near to subdue and position it. But as Starfire put a hand on the thing's forelimb, it growled and swiped again.

"It does not like you, Star," Cyborg observed.

"Apparently not. You will be able to handle this without me?"

"Yeah, we're good. C'mon Boy Wonder, let's get this show on the road."

But the creature became even more violent as Robin advanced, throwing Cyborg to the ground and tossing Beast Boy away. Raven, who was simply waiting for the order to remove the net, retreated several meters and encased the thing in a bubble of her magic again.

Beast Boy morphed back into his human self and shook his head. "It doesn't like you either, Robin."

"I guess not. Can you handle this, Raven?" He held out the cable to her.

Raven nodded and accepted the cable. With a little wrestling from Cyborg and bear Beast Boy, the creature was quickly hog-tied and re-encased in the net. Robin again approached it, only to have it snarl at him.

"Um, okay. Well, it looks like it only gets bothered when Star and I get near it. Can the three of you handle this? I'd be happy to meet you at S.T.A.R. Labs…" Robin did his best not to let his dislike of being left out of the action color his orders.

"Nah, we got it," Cyborg replied as Beast Boy morphed back into a pterosaur. "You two go back to the Tower. We'll meet ya there later."

Robin and Starfire looked at each other as the three other Titans flew away. "I uh…I guess I'll see you back at the Tower," Robin said and headed back towards his R-Cycle.

"I shall see you there," Starfire replied, and flew off.

--

Starfire was staring at her toenails. It was something she did every so often. She was currently fascinated by the nail on the smallest toe of her right foot. It was rather long and pointy. She wasn't really thinking about it though. She was "zoning out" as Beast Boy called it. She didn't know why she did this. She had come to the Common Room to sit on the couch to put her boots on after her shower. They currently sat in a heap beside her on the floor. But it had been a long, confusing, and tiring day, and when she had sat down and reached for her boots, she had suddenly grown very tired, and instead leaned back and began wiggling her toes.

That's how Robin found her: reclined on the couch, wiggling her toes, legs totally exposed. He felt the blood in his head rush south, and any cool-headed logic he may have had left regarding Starfire went with it. He'd always considered her to be attractive, even long before he'd even realized he had more than friendly feelings for her. But this was the first time she'd taken his breath away. All he wanted right now was to touch her.

Robin dropped his gloves, which he had not yet put back on, next to the sofa and moved around to sit next to her. He hesitantly put his hand on the soft skin of her thigh. She looked up at him and smiled softly. Unable to stop himself, Robin ran his fingers up her thigh, over her skirt, across her abdomen, between her breasts, and around her neck to rest behind her hear, cradling her head. He gazed into her eyes and smiled back, leaning over to kiss her firmly. Brain nearly disengaged as he trailed his other hand up the outside of her other thigh and settled his weight onto her, Robin felt his control loosening. In no position to really examine this, and having no desire to, he let himself fall, both literally and figuratively.

And he liked it. Starfire made him feel things that he knew he really didn't have any right to feel: happy, relaxed, excited. That excitement thrilled through him now as he opened his mouth and licked at her lips. Her lips parted for him and he ran his tongue over her teeth. Yes, she definitely used cherry-flavored toothpaste.

Grinding himself against her, he moved beyond her lips to nibble at her jaw line and suck on her earlobe. He heard her gasp softly as her fingers found their way into his hair. His hands roamed over her back, and something in the back of his mind registered the fact that they were floating several inches off the couch.

He'd found a spot behind her ear that had caused her to whimper. It was a musical mewing sound that drove Robin ever crazier. He felt his arousal press itself against her belly. He pulled back for a brief moment, something in the back of his mind telling him to stop. But then he felt Starfire dig a heel into his calf and the voice was silenced. He nibbled again at the spot behind her ear, working his hands beneath the back of her top and fanning his fingers across her shoulder blades. He was oddly proud to feel her labored breathing.

He looked up, taking a few deep breaths in an attempt to regain control over his own breathlessness. Starfire had a frenzied look in her eyes and a pouty grin on her lips. Before Robin could question her or even decide what to do next, she threw the leg that was not grinding its heel into his calf around his hips, gripped his hair, and pulled him down into a ravenous kiss.

"DUDE!"

Startled by Beast Boy's exclamation, Starfire fell, bouncing off of the edge of the couch and onto the floor, taking Robin with her. It took Robin nearly a minute to frantically disentangle himself from Starfire's clothing and the peel himself away from her sticky legs.

"Friends!" Starfire was babbling. "It is splendid to see that you have returned from your errand safely. And so quickly! I trust that all went well at the S.T.A.R. Lab?"

"Peachy," Raven's monotone returned.

Hoping his face wasn't too red, though he could feel the embarrassment burning on his skin and in his stomach, and thankful that his arousal had died the second Beast Boy's voice had pierced his brain, Robin slowly stood up to face his fellow Titans. Raven stood impassive; she was nearly impossible to read most of the time. Beast Boy was slack-jawed, a look of total surprise graced his green features. Cyborg had his arms crossed over his chest, a mixture of bemusement and I-told-you-so on his face.

"So what have you two been up to while we've been gone?" Cyborg asked teasingly.

"Uh…." Robin fought for something to say.

"Oh, Robin, may I tell them? Please? They are our friends," Starfire was looking at him with that cute pleading in her eyes.

Robin felt his shoulders fall, the last of his guard leaving him. "Okay."

Starfire rose over the couch, flying to her friends. "Glorious news, dearest friends! Robin and I have begun the courting process. Indeed, we have reached the stage of _bicuia_. Is that not wonderful?"

"Great news, Star," Cyborg smiled at her and then shot a look at Robin. "Now tell us something we don't know."

Starfire's hands balled into fists and she flew over to Raven, staring at her nose to nose. "You promised you would not tell!"

"You told Raven?" Robin was angrier than he probably should have been.

Starfire looked back at him with great sorrow in her eyes. "I was… in need of some information. Please forgive me, Robin, I was only…"

"Calm down, both of you," Raven said, giving Starfire a little push. "Yes, Starfire told me, but to be fair, Cyborg and I figured it out a long time ago."

Robin slumped against the couch. "That's what I get for having an empath on my team."

Beast Boy began to wave his arms around. "Wait! I didn't know anything! What's a _biciua_? How long has this been going on…?"

Cyborg whacked him across the back of the head. "They're a couple, tofu brain."

Starfire answered Beast Boy. "We have been _biciuas_ for five glorious weeks!"

"So…does this mean that you're going to be making out on the couch every time we come home?" Beast Boy asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"We were not…" Robin started, back on his feet.

"Uh, yeah dude, you were," Cyborg cut him off.

Robin puffed out a breath, sending his defenses with it. "We'll be discreet. We have been for the past five weeks, haven't we?"

"Please, what is this 'making out'?" Starfire was looking between Beast Boy and Robin.

Robin couldn't help but quirk a smile. She was so cute when she didn't know something. "I'll explain later, Star."

"Maybe with a little demonstration?" Beast Boy made kissing noises. Raven whacked him in the back of the head this time. "Hey, come on! What am I now, a punching bag?"

"No," Raven replied tonelessly. "Just an ignoramus."

Robin put a hand on Beast Boy's arm to hold him back and changed the subject. "Look, you guys, I want you to know that nothing has changed in regards to my being the leader of this team. On the practice field and on missions, none of you is any more or less important than anyone else. I think I've demonstrated that so far, haven't I?"

Glances and nods were exchanged between the five members. "Good," Robin said. "Now, I need you three to swear that this goes no further than the Tower. If one of our enemies were to find out, they'd be that much more diabolical. So, outside the Tower, Star and I are just friends and teammates. Got it?"

Nods were again exchanged. "That's a no-brainer," Cyborg commented.

Robin blew out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. "Good. Now that that's out in the open, tell me what happened with the creature at S.T.A.R. Labs." He took Starfire's hand and went to sit down.

"Nothing to report, really," Cyborg began. "The thing was pretty quiet on the way there, and they locked it up and are planning on studying it. They said they'll get back to us with a report."

Robin rubbed his chin. "Well, I guess the important thing is that it's out of the woods and isn't a danger to the town anymore."

The Titans fell into silence. It wasn't long before the focus shifted to Robin and Starfire's intertwined hands.

"So…" Cyborg started and ended.

"I think I'll go meditate," Raven said, floating off.

"Hey, it's still early yet," Beast Boy chirped. "How about some _Super Monkey Go-Kart Land?_"

"Great idea!" Cyborg's enthusiasm had a tinge of nervousness to it. "Fire it up, BB. Your green butt is mine!"

Robin began to relax a little as the gamestation hummed to life. "Please, Robin?" He turned to see the familiar question in Starfire's eyes. "While our friends are enjoying a game of video, perhaps you could demonstrate this 'making out' for me?"

Both Cyborg's and Beast Boy's characters crashed as they gaped slack-jawed at Starfire and Robin, waiting for Robin's reaction.

Robin cleared his throat, scratching the back of his head. "Uh, sure. But let's go…." He was about to suggest his room, but realized that not only would that be totally inappropriate, but he wouldn't have the out of saying he needed to go to bed if they went there. "…to the roof! I think I'll be better able to explain it there."

Starfire beamed. "Very well." She picked up her long-discarded boots and headed for the elevator, Robin doing the same with his gloves and following close behind.

"Don't stay up too late kiddies!" Cyborg called.

"And don't be making any more kiddies!" Beast Boy's voice followed.

Robin heard the thwack that Cyborg applied to Beast Boy's head just as the elevator door closed.

* * *

This was a little shorter than I thought it would be because, guess what, it's less than half of what was supposed to happen in this chapter! So you get ANOTHER extra one, kiddies! Keep those reviews coming…maybe the next chapter will go up faster! 


	8. Preparations

_Chapter 8: Preparations_

Robin faked left and ducked right, taking a couple of long strides past Cyborg to jump up and deposit the basketball through the net. "That makes it eight to six," he said, tossing the ball back to his mechanical friend.

Cyborg passed the ball between his legs. "So, a man in love really does have the strength of thousands, huh?"

"What?"

Cyborg shook his head, dribbling the ball. "Nothin'. Something I heard somebody say once. Seriously though, you do seem happier here lately."

"How's that?" Robin lunged for the ball, but Cyborg sidestepped and bounced it behind his back.

"Since you and Starfire have been together."

"Yeah, well…" Robin stepped back and smoothed his sagging hairstyle out of his face, smiling a little. "She's pretty great."

Cyborg took a step and launched the ball, swishing it through the net. "Three pointer!"

"No way," Robin protested. "You were way over the line."

Cyborg pointed to his foot, which had not moved. "It was _on_ the line."

Robin grumbled and went to retrieve the ball.

"Speaking of Starfire, how was your demonstration the other night?" Cyborg smirked as he jogged over to where Robin was dribbling.

"I don't kiss and tell!" He pushed past Cyborg and made to shoot, but the ball was grabbed out of his hands.

"Aw…not even a little?" Cyborg made sucking/kissing noises as he held the ball over his head. Robin took a running leap and tipped it out of Cyborg's hand, dribbled it to the three point line and shot. "Eleven to nine." Robin dusted off his hands.

Cyborg recovered the ball and dribbled it around the court, looking for his next angle. "Can you at least confirm that there was kissing involved?" He waggled his eyebrows at Robin.

Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask. "Yes, there was kissing involved."

"Woo woo!" Cyborg launched the ball from behind the three point line again, but it bounced off the backboard and right into Robin's hands.

Robin dribbled, passing the ball between his hands. "Honestly, though, our relationship hasn't really changed all that much. We spend most of our time talking, just like we always did. Only now we do it holding hands." He took a few long steps and leapt for a lay-up, bouncing the ball off the backboard and into the net. "Thirteen to nine."

"And then there's the making out part. That's different."

Robin fired the ball at Cyborg. "There really hasn't been that much of that, not that it's any of your business."

"Really? With a hottie like Starfire?"

Robin crossed his arms and glared at Cyborg. Cyborg gulped and dribbled. "Okay…easing off that topic." He drove in for a jump shot. Robin rushed him, trying to tip the ball out of the way, but failed. "Eleven to thirteen."

"Ya know," Cyborg went on as Robin chased after the ball. "You should really take her out on a date."

Robin caught the ball mid-dribble. "How am I supposed to take her out? I could probably pass in street clothes without the mask, but Starfire would have to have plastic surgery not to be recognized."

"Yer holdin', man." Robin grit his teeth and bounced the ball back to Cyborg. Cyborg took the ball to center court. "Still, you should really try to take her on a date, even if it's just someplace quiet in the Tower."

"How is that different than what we've been doing?" Robin asked, eyeing Cyborg and waiting for his next move.

"I don't mean sitting on the roof holding hands talking about life on Tameran. I mean dinner and dancing. Wearing nice clothes." Cyborg jogged in just past the three point line, faked right, bounced the ball between Robin's legs, dashed after it and tossed it one handed over his head to somehow make it through the net. "Boo-yah! Thirteen all!"

"What would be the point?" Robin caught the ball on the rebound.

"Look man, we both know that none of us will ever have any kind of a normal life. And while most of the time, I love what we're able to do, there are some times when I wish I could just hang at the mall or take a girl out for pizza and wonder whether or not I should kiss her when I take her home. You and Starfire get to have a little bit of that. You should take as much advantage of that as you can."

Robin tossed the ball into the net. "She did look pretty nice when Kitty dragged us to the prom."

"There ya go. She can drag Raven to the mall and buy a new dress. I'll make a nice dinner for ya, set up a nice table in the Observatory, pipe some music in, and keep BB out of your hair."

Robin couldn't help but laugh. "It does sound nice."

"I'll be great!" Cyborg did a slam dunk. "Fifteen all!"

"I'll ask her today."

Cyborg bounced the ball back to Robin. "Great, but get your head back in the game for now. We're not done."

Robin grinned ferally and dribbled in for a lay-up.

--

Raven sat at the counter in the kitchen, engrossed in her latest book. She looked up briefly as Robin and Cyborg entered. "Who won?"

"Cyborg all the way!" The half-android lifted his arms over his head in victory.

"It was close though. Twenty-two to nineteen." Robin poured himself a glass of orange juice.

"Ahhh! BB! Tell me you are not cooking!" Cyborg's arms dropped to his side.

"What?" Beast Boy turned from his mixing. "I can cook. I'm actually a very good cook."

"Maybe, but your cooking usually involves tofu."

Beast Boy shook his head. "No tofu this morning. Breakfast today consists of assorted fruit and non-dairy pancakes."

"Non-dairy…how do you make non-dairy pancakes?" Cyborg planted his fists on his hips. "Pancakes at last need eggs. And to make them really good, they need buttermilk."

"Not if you make them with soy milk."

"Isn't that what they make tofu from?"

"Well, no, actually…" Beast Boy turned back to his mixing and poured a few circles onto the griddle, mumbling something under his breath.

"What was that?" Cyborg demanded.

"Soy milk is what's left after they make tofu."

"Well, at least the fruit is edible," Robin said, crunching into an apple.

Beast Boy flipped the first batch of soy pancakes. "C'mon guys, this is a new recipe, and I really think you'll like it. Please?"

"I will have several, Friend Beast Boy!" Starfire appeared, her hair still damp from her morning shower.

"See! Starfire's willing to try some."

"Starfire has nine stomachs," Raven commented, not looking up from her book.

Robin chugged his orange juice. "Okay Beast Boy, I'll try a couple."

"Are you trying to impress Starfire?" Raven queried, turning a page.

"No," Robin frowned. "Beast Boy went out of his way to make breakfast for us; the least we can do is try it."

"Whatever." Raven turned another page.

"Great." Robin poured syrup on the pancakes that had been placed in front of him. "How about you, Cyborg?"

Cyborg sighed. "Okay. But I'm making the meal for your date."

"Date?" Beast Boy squeaked. "What date?"

"Cyborg! I didn't even have a chance to ask her yet." Robin stabbed at his pancakes.

"Ask what of whom, Robin?" Starfire asked as she squirted mustard over her pancakes.

Robin sighed. "Well, Cyborg had this idea, and I thought it was good, that we could set up a kind of restaurant in the Observatory, and we could go on something of a date."

"Date?"

"We'd get dressed up nicely and have a nice dinner, maybe do some dancing…"

"You mean like at the prom?"

"Kind of. But it would be just the two of us."

Starfire clapped her hands and hopped up out of her chair. "And I could get a new dress?"

"Sure."

Starfire grabbed Raven's hand and started to drag her towards the door. "Come, Friend Raven. We must go to the mall of shopping and purchase a new garment!"

Raven managed to pull her hand from Starfire's grasp. "Uh, could I finish my breakfast first?"

"Oh yes, I am sorry. I should finish my morning nourishment as well. But then we will go, yes?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Yeah sure."

"So when is this date?" Beast Boy asked, wolfing down his pancakes.

"Uh…How's tonight, Starfire?" Robin asked, hoping not to sound too dorkish.

Starfire had just finished inhaling her pancakes and was busily licking the mustard from her plate. "This evening would be most acceptable, provided Raven and I are able to get to the mall of shopping soon!" She glared at Raven.

Raven sighed and put down her fork. "I wasn't that hungry anyway." She rose from her chair and Starfire again grabbed her hand, this time succeeding in pulling her out the door.

"Well then," Cyborg put his fork down as well, leaving his pancakes untouched. "I guess I have some work to get done." He got up and bustled away, muttering to himself about wiring the Observatory.

Beast Boy hopped after him. "Hey, how can I help? I want in on this too…"

Robin looked around at the empty kitchen, feeling very left out of the preparations for his date. "Uh…I guess I'll wash the dishes…"

--

Cyborg had been busy all day. This little date of Starfire and Robin's had really brought out the romantic in him. He had spent the morning wiring the Observatory for sound and had burned an MP3 disk of what he thought were the most romantic songs of all time (there were over 200 of them; they barely all fit on one CD) so he wouldn't have to worry about having to change the disk or that there might be some song to ruin the mood. He'd also hung a small mirror-ball. Then he had set up a table near the large windows in the room and had laid it out with a tablecloth, a small bouquet of flowers and several small candles. He frowned as he set the dishes on the table; their standard set wasn't exactly restaurant grade; in fact, they were just heavy plastic. They took normal wear and tear well, but were far from refined. But then he had the bright idea to cast some new ones in stainless steel. He used the set-up to create parts for himself and his various vehicles. He was very pleased with how the two settings he'd made for the evening turned out. He may just make enough for all of them to use once he had more time.

Since mid-afternoon, he'd been cooking. He stirred, he chopped, he sautéed. The date was scheduled for 6:00. At 5:58, Beast Boy wandered into the kitchen.

"Dude, that smells incredible! What's on the menu?"

"BB! Just in time! Do me a favor and get the breadsticks out of the oven." Cyborg dumped a large spoonful of green goo into a bowl containing a white paste with some yellow-green flecks and began to stir.

Beast Boy grabbed a hot pad and pulled the pan of toasted breadsticks from under the broiler. "Tell me that tastes better than it looks."

Cyborg smiled indulgently. "Trust me. The appetizer, which is nearly complete, is toasted breadsticks with spinach, artichoke and cream cheese dip." He finished mixing and spooned half of it into one of his new stainless steel bowls. "The entrée, which I shall begin as soon as our lovebirds are seated and enjoying this, is mushroom and parmesan stuffed ravioli in a mustard-alfredo sauce of my creation with a side of buttered asparagus." He set the bowl on the platter and arranged the breadsticks around it. "The beverage of the evening are raspberry-lemonade spritizers and dessert…" He heaved a contented sigh, as if he couldn't wait. "Dessert is tiramisu made with espresso and chocolate curls."

Beast Boy drooled.

"Don't worry, BB. I made enough for all of us."

"Cool! That means I can have some of this dip?"

"Absolutely. Just make sure you leave some for Raven and me." Cyborg checked his watch. "6:05. They should be up there by now. I'll be back. Don't touch anything but the breadsticks and dip!" Grabbing a pitcher of the afore-mentioned spritzer in one hand and the appetizer platter in the other, he hurried off.

Beast Boy muttered to himself, mocking Cyborg under his breath. He dipped a breadstick in the green and white goop and took a bite. It was actually pretty good. He went in for a second dip…

"Hey. No double-dipping."

Beast Boy looked up. Raven stood in the door, hands on her hips.

"I was just…"

"Well, at least use the other end."

Beast Boy watched her as she walked over and perched herself on a stool, helping herself to a breadstick. He shook his head. "Uh...yeah." He flipped his breadstick over to dip the end he hadn't bitten. He heard Raven crunch into hers. He looked up to see her chewing, her eyes closed and a small smile on her lips.

"Cyborg really is a good cook," she commented after Beast Boy had watched the bite go down her throat.

He shook his head again. What was wrong with him tonight? He dipped his breadstick and shoved it into his mouth. For some reason, Raven seemed almost…pretty.

"So…" he said, starting a new breadstick. "What do you think of all this romance stuff?"

Raven shrugged, licking her delicate fingers. "Overkill. But if they're happy, I guess that's what's important."

Beast Boy laughed nervously. "Yeah…I mean…what does eating all this food have to do with …with…" He wasn't sure where he was going with that sentence.

"Getting it on?" Raven suggested, plunging a breadstick into the dip.

"Yeah! I mean…No! Uh…do you think they're…"

"Not yet," Raven replied, snapping off a breadstick in her mouth.

Beast Boy choked on his breadstick. "Not yet! You think they will?"

"Probably eventually. They both want to. They're broadcasting it like some bad infomercial."

Beast Boy laughed nervously again. "Yeah. It's so obvious…."

Raven cast a sidelong glance at him, her eyes half closed. "Like you would know."

Something about that glance made Beast Boy's ears get hot. "Yeah, okay…so…I don't exactly have a lot of experience, but…"

"You have more than I do," Raven said softly.

"I do?"

She skewered him with a stare. "Terra."

Beast Boy suddenly felt very uncomfortable, although he wasn't sure why. "I don't know how much of a romance that was. I mean, I never even kissed her."

"Maybe not, but the two of you were a couple, if only for a little while. The closest thing I've had to romance is a three-thousand-year-old demon who tricked me into thinking he was a prince under a spell."

"That doesn't mean that _only_ demons would be interested in you. I mean, maybe some almost-normal human might…"

"It doesn't matter," Raven cut him off. "The last time I let myself be vulnerable like that, it almost got the rest of you killed. It's not going to happen again."

Beast Boy thought about that. "You don't want to be happy?" he finally came up with. "I mean, Robin seems much happier now that he's with Starfire, and I…I was pretty happy with Terra before…before she ran away."

"Of course I want to be happy. But allowing someone else to have that kind of control over my emotions would be dangerous."

Beast Boy chewed another breadstick, pondering that. The pair fell into silence for what felt like a long time. "That's too bad," Beast Boy said, thinking out loud. "Because any guy would be lucky to have you."

"Oh?" Raven looked at him quizzically. The cynical hardness that was usually there was gone, however.

"Yeah. I mean, you're smart, and funny in your way, and actually kind of pretty…" Beast Boy trailed off.

Raven smiled that shy smile of hers, the color rising in her cheeks. "I'm pretty, huh?"

Beast Boy scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah, I mean..."

Cyborg bustled into the room at that moment. "Okay kids, you need to get. I'm gonna need some space to get the main course ready. How was the dip?"

"Great!"

"Best snot-colored thing I've ever tasted!"

Raven snickered.

Beast Boy nearly got whiplash turning to look at her. "Was that a laugh? Did I actually make you laugh?"

Raven fixed a frown on her face. "No."

"Yes I did! I did!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "That was not a laugh."

"It was the beginning of a laugh!"

"Okay, it was the beginning of a laugh." She grabbed a breadstick. "So Cyborg, anything I can do to help?"

Beast Boy grinned to himself and watched Raven as she monitored the steaming asparagus.

* * *

There ya go, a little sumthin sumthin for you BBRae fans out there. Hope it makes up for the lack of RobStar stuff. Don't worry, there will be plenty of that next chapter! And sorry it took so long to update; real life has been very hectic here of late. I just got a new job, so I don't know how much more hectic things will be. My goal is to go back to updating once a week, but no promises. Review a lot, maybe that will get me working faster! 


	9. The Date

_Chapter Nine: The Date_

Starfire pondered her reflection. She wanted to look perfect. She had dragged Raven all over the mall this morning and had finally found the perfect dress: a swingy babydoll with a fitted lace bodice and spaghetti straps in emerald green with a sparkly mesh overlay. She'd also spent nearly an hour at the make-up counter trying to find the perfect colors. Cosmetic application was a true art on Tameran, and different combinations of colors had different meanings. She hadn't bothered with it much since she had arrived on Earth; she knew others wouldn't understand the meanings, and quite frankly, she had been too busy being a Titan and learning about her new home.

She had put the last touches on her make-up nearly an hour ago. The effect was subtle: it simply enhanced her features and the casual viewer would not even realize she was wearing anything. On Tameran, this would mean that she was willing to bear her soul to whoever asked. And since she would only be with Robin tonight…

Her hair was now her concern. Hair styling was an obsession on Tameran. Some hairstyles actually required three people to complete successfully. Women and men alike could spend hours arranging elaborate curls, braids, and knots. Starfire had started and undone three hairstyles at this point. But time was marching on, and her date was less than half an hour away. She finally decided to simply curl her hair. She finished with only a few minutes to spare. She slipped her feet into the new flats she'd purchased to match her dress and headed off toward the Observatory.

--

Robin didn't know why he was nervous. This was just dinner with Starfire; he ate with her multiple times a day. But this was a _date_; it was supposed to be romantic. To that end, Robin had gone out in the middle of all the preparations and bought a small bouquet of roses. Presently, they lay on the window seat in the Observatory. Robin stared out the window and pulled on the sleeves of his white dress shirt. He'd gained some height and some muscle mass since he'd last worn it; the sleeves were too short and it was a bit tight through the shoulders. Still, with the top few buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up, it fit well enough for his purposes. Matched with a navy blue pair of pants that finally fit him properly and a simple pair of loafers, Robin thought it was a good mix of casual and dressy.

Lost in thought, Robin started when the elevator door opened. He took a couple of quick breaths to calm himself before turning around...and quickly lost his breath again.

Starfire stood there looking like...like...Robin had no words. Even "angel" didn't seem right. Her dress and shoes were the color of her eyes and they both twinkled like the sky on a clear night in winter. Her hair was a cinnamon mist around her head and shoulders. The skin of her lower legs, shoulders, upper chest and arms, as well as her face, seemed to glow faintly. She seemed so...so...ethereal.

"Good evening, Robin." Even her speaking didn't break the spell.

"Hey, Star. You look...incredible."

Starfire canted her head. "What is not credible about my appearance?"

Robin laughed in relief. Even made up like a goddess, she was still Starfire. "No...no. I mean you look really, really good." He strode over to her and took her hands.

"Your appearance is pleasing as well."

"Thanks." He couldn't stop looking at her. He didn't think he'd ever seen anything so beautiful. He could feel the rest of the world slipping away; it was almost as if they were floating.

"What are we to do?"

Robin's heels landed on the floor; they hadn't been floating, but he had been on his toes. He swallowed hard in an attempt to find his voice. "Well, Cyborg's coming up with some food pretty soon, and there's supposed to be music..." As if on cue, a soft love song started over the newly-installed speakers. "Great timing, Cy," Robin commented.

"We could dance?" Starfire interrupted Robin's train of thought.

"Sure, at some point. But this is really just some time for us to spend together, so we can really do whatever we want."

"Including dancing?"

Robin laughed again. "Sure."

Starfire's attention shifted over his shoulder. "Oh! What beautiful flowers!" Leaving Robin's side, she scooped them up and buried her nose in the bouquet. She pulled back after a moment, a quizzical look on her face.

"Is something the matter?"

"Their fragrance is...interesting."

"You don't like it?"

She screwed up her lips, looking very much like a little child hunting for the right thing to say. "I am uncertain. It is...sharp." She looked up and smiled. "But they are still very beautiful. Did you get them for me?"

Robin nodded.

She smiled and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much!"

He happily hugged her back. "You're welcome, Star."

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

The pair turned to see Cyborg with a pitcher in one hand and a platter in the other.

"No, no," Robin stepped away from Starfire, hoping the dim light hid the color he felt rise in his cheeks. "Star was just thanking me for the flowers I got her."

"Yes, are they not lovely?" Starfire held the bouquet out in Cyborg's direction. "We shall have to find a vase of water to put them in."

"I'll take care of that, Star," Cyborg said while placing the platter on the table and pouring some of the pink liquid in the pitcher into each glass. "You two just enjoy yourselves."

"Thanks for everything, Cyborg," Robin said as he took his seat to inspect the food. "The place really looks great."

"Hey, it gave me something to do today besides kick BB's butt on the GameStation." Cyborg smiled widely. "It was a nice change of pace."

Starfire took her seat across from Robin. "This is not food I have eaten before."

"Yeah, Cyborg, what is this?" Robin asked. "It looks good, but..."

"This, my young lovebirds, is the appetizer," Cyborg said with a flourish. "Toasted breadsticks with a cream cheese, spinach, and artichoke dip. The beverage of the evening is raspberry-lemonade spritzer. Enjoy! I'll be back with the main course as soon as it's ready." And with that, Cyborg retreated to the elevator and was gone, leaving Robin alone with Starfire again.

"App-e-ti-zer?" Starfire queried.

"It's...kind of a pre-meal snack. Something to munch on while the main part of the meal is being prepared." Robin dipped a breadstick. "Mmm...Hey, this isn't bad. I'm not terribly fond of spinach, but this is pretty good."

Starfire copied Robin's actions. "It is...rich yet light at the same time. A delicate blending of flavors. Only the greatest chefs on Tamaran could achieve such excellence." She heartily devoured several more.

"Please," she said around a mouthful. "What are lovebirds?"

"They're, um..." Robin swallowed, trying to think. Even inhaling her food, Starfire was adorable. "Little parrots that are popular as pets. They mate for life, and if you get a pair of them, they have a tendency to ignore everything but each other. Human couples who are very affectionate get called lovebirds."

"Cyborg referred to us as pet birds?"

Robin laughed. "No, he meant that we only have eyes for each other."

Starfire nodded. "I must admit, I often have trouble paying attention to anything but you."

Robin smiled, totally understanding. "Just don't let that happen during a mission."

Starfire nodded her agreement, licking her fingers. She then hopped up out of her chair and grabbed Robin's hands. "Come, we must do the dancing!"

"Uh, Star..." Robin tried to dig in his heels, but between his dress shoes and Starfire's strength, he was dragged to the middle of the floor anyway. "I don't really know how to dance."

"No matter. I shall teach you the _ysmhp_, a dance traditionally done by courting Tameranians." She turned to face him and took his hands again, placing one on her shoulder and the other at her waist. She copied the motions, putting a hand on his shoulder on the side where his was on her waist and vice versa. "Now, we begin by taking a step to the side and toward each other." She demonstrated. "You will go to the other side." Robin nodded and the pair completed the step successfully. "Good!" Starfire chirped. "Now we will repeat this going the opposite direction." The step was completed. "And then..." Starfire frowned. "I am sorry. I have forgotten. One must be able to fly to perform this dance."

"It's okay, Star," Robin said, slipping his had down her arm. "There's something I wanted to talk to you about, anyway."

Before he could say anything else, Cyborg's voice interrupted him. "If you two are going to get cozy, let me know, and I won't come back."

"No, it's okay, Cy. There will be no coziness until at least after dessert."

"Coziness?" Starfire asked.

"Affection," Robin replied, holding out her chair. "Let's see what Cyborg made for supper."

"Very well." Starfire took her seat as Cyborg lifted the cover from the large platter he was carrying. "Mushroom and cheese stuffed ravioli with a mustard alfredo sauce, made with you in mind, Star." Starfire clapped her hands. "And steamed and buttered asparagus as a side. Enjoy! I'll be back in about a half an hour with dessert, unless, of course, you call me and tell me otherwise." He winked at Robin and headed back toward the elevator.

Starfire heartily dove into the pasta, declaring: "This is delicious!" after several bites. Robin had to agree; the mustard gave the sauce a zing and the meal a pleasant pop.

Halfway through her pasta, Starfire turned her attention to the asparagus. "What are these strange vegetables? They resemble tiny trees."

"It's asparagus. The top would actually turn into a flower if left in the ground longer."

Starfire took a tentative bite. Her eyes went wide in delight and she stuffed several more spears into her mouth.

Robin chuckled. "I take it you like them?"

She nodded. "They are woody and buttery and … and…just wonderful!"

Robin had never been terribly fond of asparagus either, but, seeing Starfire's delight, he tried a bite. He had to agree with her assessment: it was a heady mixture of woodiness and butter. He ate several more bites before returning to his ravioli.

Starfire's entrée was gone long before Robin's. "Friend Cyborg possesses much skill in the preparation of food."

Robin nodded his agreement around a mouthful of asparagus. He took a drink of spritzer, and just about spit it out as he felt _something_ tickling his calf. "Starfire!"

Starfire withdrew her toe. "Is not 'playing footsie' something one does on a date?"

Robin gulped. "I…I guess. You just surprised me."

"I am sorry."

Robin smiled and shook his head. "Don't worry about it." To show that he wasn't offended, he slipped his foot out of his shoe and ran his toes along the back Starfire's calf. She giggled and the two began a battle between their feet. Before long all four of their feet were involved and they were both laughing hard and long.

"Stop, stop!" Starfire cried. "I cannot laugh any more!" She slumped in her chair, holding her sides. "Is that the object of 'playing footsie?'"

Robin shrugged, still chuckling. "I don't really know. I think it's just a way for two people to flirt in public without being obvious."

"Would not laughing hysterically be obvious?"

Robin shrugged again, drawing a deep breath. "I don't think most people get as crazy as we just did."

"Get crazy? What'd I miss?"

The pair were both startled as they turned to see Cyborg standing there holding yet another platter.

"Nothing of importance," Robin replied, straightening his shirt.

"Well, don't worry kiddies, this is my last visit. You can get as crazy as you want after this. As for dessert, we have my special tiramisu!" He lifted the lid off the platter with a flourish and set a plate in front of each of them.

"It looks really good, Cyborg, but I'm stuffed," Robin said. "Put mine in the fridge. I'll have a bite or two of Starfire's."

"Your loss, man." Cyborg gathered up Robin's dessert and the used dishes and departed.

Starfire studied her dessert. "It looks like…tofu."

Robin had to laugh again. "No tofu. It's custard spooned over ladies' fingers dipped in coffee. It's really good." He helped himself to a forkful.

Starfire's eyes got very wide and she pushed herself away from the table. "Ladies' fingers! Friend Cyborg has used the fingers of ladies in our meal?"

"No, no! Starfire!" Robin grabbed her arm as she moved to get up from the table. "Ladies' fingers are cookies!"

Starfire stared him down. "There are no female digits in my dessert?"

Robin shook his head. "Just cookies."

"Like the chocolate chip disks Friend Beast Boy so enjoys?"

"Yeah, only these are long and thin instead of round. I think that's why they're called ladies' fingers." Starfire still looked hesitant, so Robin spooned up a forkful and offered it to her. "Seriously, Star, you have to try this. It's really good."

With some hesitation, Starfire opened her mouth and Robin fed the forkful to her. He watched as she moved the substance around her mouth with her tongue before finally swallowing it. "It is…an interesting combination of flavors."

"Do you like it?"

"It is not unpleasant."

"Here, try another bite." Robin scooped up another forkful and fed it to her. She repeated her motions and then picked up her own fork. "You seem to enjoy it, yes?"

"Yes. It's one of my favorites."

Starfire collected a forkful. "Then you would like some?" She offered it to him.

Robin let her feed the dessert to him, and, even as full as he was, enjoyed it immensely. "Mmm."

Starfire put her fork down. "You wished to speak to me of something earlier?"

Robin gulped, but nodded. He reached across the table and took her hand. "You've mentioned several times how structured the Tameranian mating process is, and well, we've been _bicuias_ for some time now, and I was just wondering what the next step was and what we'd need to get to it." He heaved a breath. That was easier than he thought it would be.

Starfire smiled brightly. "I have not found a good time to tell you. We have been _drysfus_ for several days now."

"_Drysfus_. How is that different from _bicuia_? And when did we get there?"

"We became _drysfus_ the evening we captured the creature."

"Because our friends found out?"

"Well, no." The color in Starfire's cheeks rose. "It was because of the 'making out.'"

Robin smiled and repeated his question. "What's different now?"

"Well, the main difference is that we are exclusive to each other. It is not uncommon to have several _bicuias_ at once, but one can only have one _drysfu_." Starfire screwed up her lips, pondering. "Other differences include the fact that time spent together need not be so public, and affections can become more…intimate."

"In…intimate?" Robin felt his voice squeak for the second time in six weeks.

"Similar to the 'making out.' _Xioykrw_ may not happen for two more stages yet."

Robin nodded slowly. "That's…good. I'm comfortable with that." He squeezed her hand. "The night is young…why don't you teach me the rest of that dance you started before?"

"But Robin, one must be able to fly to dance the _ysmhp._"

"We'll figure something out."

Smiling and holding hands, the pair took to the floor, Starfire doing her best to explain the seemingly strange dance to Robin. Thankfully, the actual flying part was small, and between having Starfire carry him and a couple of athletic leaps on his part, they were able to manage most of it. The dance ended with the two of them holding each other close, their faces very near to each others'. Robin took advantage of the situation and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her with much feeling. He felt a warmth spread from his belly to his fingers and toes as she enthusiastically kissed him back, pushing herself against him. He wound his fingers into her fiery curls as he felt her grind her fingernails into his back. They parted minutes later, panting.

"Starfire," he breathed against her ear. "Do you know how happy you make me?"

Robin felt her smile against his cheek and her eyelashes brush his skin. "I hope as happy as you make me."

It was only when he moved back to look into her eyes that Robin realized that they were floating several inches off the floor. He smiled and shook his head. "Starfire…"

"I told you, I cannot help it," she replied as she lowered them to their feet.

He took her face in his hands. "Star, if I could fly, we'd be on the moon now."

He kissed her again briefly before leading her to the window seat and snuggling with her there as they looked out over the city.

--

Some time later, Robin had found himself starting to doze off in Starfire's arms. He jerked himself awake and suggested they call it a night. Starfire seemed somewhat disappointed, but didn't argue. They walked hand in had back to her door, where Robin kissed her goodnight as he had so many times before.

"I had a really good time, Star. Maybe we can talk Cyborg into doing that again for us."

"I would enjoy that." Starfire opened her door. "Do you wish to enter? It is permissible for _drysfus _to be in each others' sleeping chambers."

Robin felt his ears get hot and his breath catch in his throat. "Uh…not tonight." As his discomfort passed, though, a thought occurred to him. "Wait a minute…what about that night you came into my room?"

"Um…" Starfire's cheeks got very pink. "I should not have done that. On my world, if we had been found out, we would have had to agree to be _drysfus_ immediately or we would not have been allowed to see each other again. But…I was concerned."

Robin ran his thumb over her cheek. "I know, Star. I won't tell anybody if you don't."

She smiled. "It will be our secret." She kissed him quickly and backed in through her door. "Good night, _drysfu_ Robin."

He smiled back. "Good night, _drysfu_ Starfire."

* * *

Okay, okay! I know it's been forever since I've updated, but real life has really caught up with me. Between a new job, bad health and major construction going on in my house, it's been hard. I have been working on this on and off for several weeks, but I finally got to sit down and finish it (well, this part of it, anyway….as usual the chapter was supposed to be longer, but I wanted to get something up, so….) today. So I hope you like it! Keep those reviews coming…maybe now that I've kind of got this new routine down, maybe the next chapter will go up sooner. I hope so, anyway.

And just one more thing…Mas y Menos speaking English? Sacrilege! JMOHO.


	10. New Words

_Chapter Ten: New Words_

Robin wasn't sure what he liked better: wrestling with Starfire as they kissed and hugged and nuzzled, or simply being near her, holding her hand, and talking to her. They both certainly had their draws. Making out with her was something akin to a carnival ride: it was fast and exciting and didn't give you time to think and the possibility of the loss of control seemed always within reach. The fact that there was a part of him that _wanted_ to lose control frightened him a little bit.

But just being with her was just as satisfying, though in a very different way. Being around her made him calmer, more centered, as if some dull, annoying background noise had been turned off.

Robin was reveling in that calm quiet now. They lay on the roof of the Tower, the side of his hip touching the side of her hip, the side of her shoulder touching the side of his shoulder, and her fingers interlaced with his as he held her hand to his chest.

"Viewing the stars from Earth is very different than viewing them from Tamaran," Starfire commented, breaking their comfortable silence.

"How's that?" Robin asked.

"Here on Earth they are very clear; it seems as though you could just reach up and pluck them from the sky, even though I know they are millions of _lopryrtd_ away. On Tamaran, they seem very diffuse; the upper layers of our atmosphere are very hazy. It was not until we were able to launch orbital telescopes that we were able to measure the distances to them."

"How long have your people had spaceflight?" Robin rolled onto his side to watch her as she answered.

"Several generations. There is no one alive today that remembers a time when we did not."

"Hmmm," Robin hummed his acknowledgement. He had become rather fascinated with that spot behind her ear he knew made her squeal. He snuggled closer to her and nuzzled the spot with his nose before dropping a soft kiss against it.

Starfire giggled. "That tickles." She paused. "How long have your people had spaceflight?"

"Um...something like fifty years." He opened his lips and pressed his tongue to the spot.

Starfire shivered and then turned her face towards his. "Do you wish to do the making out?"

Robin hissed out a breath. "I hadn't thought that far ahead." He lifted his head to look into her eyes. "Ya know, I really hate that term. What do they call it on Tameran?"

"The enthusiastic sharing of physical affection while still clothed?"

Robin furrowed his brow. "Uh...tell me it's shorter than that."

Starfire laughed. "That is the best definition I can think of in your language. We call it _mrvlomh_."

"That's what that means? The enthusiastic sharing ..."

Starfire smiled coyly. "Loosely translated. Do you wish to engage in _mrvlomh_?"

Robin smiled back. "I could be persuaded." He descended to kiss her, and his lips had just touched hers when the alarm sounded. He rested his forehead against hers and let out a defeated sigh. "I guess I can't complain too much; it's been pretty quiet lately." He rolled to his feet and offered a hand to Starfire. "Let's go see what's happening."

--

They arrived in mid-town to find Johnny Rancid roaring around the round-about on his motorcycle, a large, gun-like _thing_ propped up in his right hand. The statue on the fountain that stood in the center of the round-about looked like it had exploded from the inside, and water spewed everywhere. He stopped short as three of Robin's grenades went off in front of him.

"In need of a shower, Johnny?" Robin mocked.

Johnny sneered. "No, but you will be once you get a taste of my eruption ray." He pointed it at the Titans and fired. The team scattered and a mailbox exploded, envelopes flying everywhere.

"What do you need something like that for, Johnny?" Robin challenged as he unsuccessfully tried to capture the weapon with a bird-a-rang.

"For fun, why else?" He aimed the gun at an ATM, which suddenly began spitting money. The frightened bystanders suddenly got over their fear, and began scrambling for the bills. Johnny laughed. "See, I told you! Fun!"

"Dangerous fun," Raven commented as she gathered the bills up with her magic. An audible cry of disappointment came from the crowd.

While Robin and Raven had Johnny distracted, Beast Boy turned into a rhino and charged, hoping to get Johnny away from the gun and his bike. He took too long, however, and Johnny turned and fired at him. He quickly turned into a falcon and managed to get out of the line of fire, but that left a local market at the weapon's mercy. The display window blew out, sending shards of glass and debris everywhere. Beast Boy yelped in pain, but got away with only a few pelts. "That's gonna leave a mark," he commented to himself, turning back into human form.

Robin and Raven turned their attention to the wounded bystanders as Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon at Johnny's cycle. He was successful where Beast Boy had failed; the engine blew out and the vehicle skidded several yards as Johnny rolled in the opposite direction and to his feet.

"Oh, you're gonna to pay for that one," Johnny sneered, aiming his weapon at Cyborg.

"Bring it on," Cyborg challenged.

"You will not harm my friend!" Starfire interrupted, firing a starbolt into Johnny's weapon. It whined. Johnny looked at it, but then grinned evilly and re-aimed at Cyborg.

The whine increased in volume and pitch. Cyborg fired his cannon at it, hoping to destroy it before it blew of its own volition. But Starfire flew past Cyborg, straight at Johnny, throwing several starbolts as she did. Robin looked up from the triage he was performing, yelling, "Starfire, don't!" But he was too late.

At the same second that Starfire reached Johnny, the weapon went critical. Both she and Johnny were engulfed in fire and smoke. For a long few seconds, the other four Titans and the bystanders stood stunned. But before the dust had time to settle, Starfire reappeared, carrying an unconscious Johnny Rancid with one hand and the remains of his weapon with the other.

She landed outside the round-about and handed Johnny over to the police that were just arriving on the scene. One of the officers was thanking Robin for their help, and Robin agreed to go down to the station to give a statement. He cast a disparaging look at Starfire as he followed the officer to his car.

"What's his problem?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven shook her head, returning from where she had been healing some bystanders. "Who knows? We've done all we can here. I don't know about you three, but I'm going home to bed. It's late."

--

Robin arrived nearly an hour after the rest of the team made it back. They were watching Cyborg as he examined the remnants of the weapon Starfire had managed to wrench from Johnny's grasp. Robin did not seem interested in Cyborg's analysis at the moment, however. He didn't even greet his fellow Titans. He stalked into the room, grabbed Starfire's wrist, and pulled her out with him. "Come on, Starfire," he said. "I need to talk to you."

Beast Boy's "Woo, Baby!" died unspoken as Raven commented: "I think they're about to have their first fight."

--

Robin practically threw Starfire into the gym/training room. "Don't you _ever_ do anything like that again!" he yelled at her.

Starfire was totally bewildered. "Vanquish our adversaries?"

"You flew straight into his attack!"

"We have all done similar things in the past, have we not?"

Robin growled and gripped at his hair in frustration. "That's not the point! You could have been seriously hurt!"

Starfire shook her head, utterly confused as to why Robin was so upset with her. "But, do we not risk harm to ourselves whenever we face evil doers?"

"We do. But there are ways to reduce those risks, and flying head-on into the barrage is not one of them!" Robin took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself. He managed to lower his voice. "I'm serious, Star. We need to do some extra training regarding tactics and acceptable risks."

"If you believe it necessary, Robin. But I am undamaged, and we are victorious. I do not understand why you are so angry..."

Robin cut her off, yelling again. "Because I love you, dammit!"

The din that had echoed around the walls of the large room died as the words hung in the air. A brittle silence covered them as Starfire stared at Robin, and Robin couldn't bring himself to look at Starfire.

After what felt like an eternity, Starfire took a step toward him and spoke into the roaring quiet. "Robin..."

"I've been in love with you almost as long as I've known you," Robin said, barely above a whisper. "These past couple months have been incredible; I keep expecting to wake up and not have had the last two years happen." He raised his face to hers finally, but his jaw tightened. "And then you go and do something _stupid_ like this, and I realize how very real it all is and how I could lose you in a heartbeat." His features relaxed, and he swallowed hard. "I can't lose you, Starfire. I wouldn't be able to go on."

"Oh, Robin..." Starfire closed the distance between them, engulfing him in a hug. He wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her as tightly to himself as he dared, ensuring himself that she was real and that she was here with him.

She pushed him away gently, taking his face in her hands. "There is nothing to fear. You will not loose me. I am here, and I am fine, and I love you as well."

"Oh, Starfire," Robin collapsed into her embrace, resting his head on her shoulder. One of her hands found the back of his head; her other arm slid around his shoulders.

They stood like that for several minutes, just clinging to each other. Finally, without pulling back to look at her, Robin spoke.

"I never thought...ever since my parents died, I'd accepted the fact that I'd never really be loved again. I was afraid of being hurt again, of losing whoever loved me, that I pulled back from anyone who tried. Even Bruce...Batman...told me that I should get used to that. Loving was too dangerous." He paused, swallowing a sob. "And then you came along, and...and I couldn't help myself. You are so...wonderful in every way. You're pretty and strong and kind and helpful and...I can't believe I denied it for so long..." He trailed off, unsure what words could further express what he felt.

Starfire pulled back and took his face in her hands again. "I know it is hard for you to love; I have seen you struggle with it. But that has often confused me, because you have so much love in you...you are one of the most caring and empathetic people I know." She paused, stroking his hair. "I have loved you nearly as long as I have known you as well; you are always so kind to me, so patient in my learning about my new home. You show a side of yourself to me that you do not show to the others. I feel very privileged to be so honored."

She smiled and touched her lips to his in the briefest of kisses before pulling him to in one of her bone-crushing hugs. "Oh Robin! Do you know what this means? We are now_ aiyknrwa_, the most desired, yet least-often achieved stage!"

Robin wrenched himself out of her embrace as gently as he could, if only to allow his lungs to fill. "Does that mean we're not _drysfus _anymore?"

"Well, technically, we are both. _Aiyknrwa_ is something of a parallel stage; it cannot exist on its own. This is when a great emotional connection is realized. It is what all of our poets and bards write about. Tamerainian lore states that each person is meant to be _aiyknrwa_ with only one other person; that they are destined to be together. I do not know whether that is true or not, but I have never known anyone to have more than one."

Robin took her hands. "So what does this mean?"

Starfire bit her lip. "In function, I am uncertain. What I know of it really comes more from our literature and ballads than what is structured in our society." She cast her eyes downward and gripped his hands. "They often speak of lying in the arms of their _aiyknrw_ as they slept, listening to the other breathe." She looked up, uncertainty in her eyes. "Robin, I wish for you to sleep with me tonight."

Robin stepped back, but still held her hands. "Starfire, I love you, but...we said we weren't ready...and I'm still not..."

Starfire closed the distance between them, pressing a finger to his lips. "No, do not be nervous. I wish simply to sleep by your side. I am always most at ease when you are near. It does not matter the situation; whether we are in battle or simply at the mall of shopping. If you are at my side, I know nothing can go wrong. I cannot think of a more restful slumber than one in which you share my bed. That evening when we decided to become _bicuias_ and shared a blanket..." She paused, shaking her head. "The ground was lumpy and the air was cold, but I cannot remember a time when I slept more peacefully."

Robin drew several breaths, the uncertainty welling in his throat. All of his training and everything in his logical brain said this was a bad idea, but still, something in her words and the way she said them...it felt so...right. He gulped and took another deep breath. "Well...I...it does sound nice."

Starfire smiled, and Robin braced himself, expecting another power hug. But instead, she simply caressed his cheek. "It will be a good thing, you will see." She began to lead him from the room.

"Seriously though, Star," he interjected while following. "You do need to brush up on your tactical skills."

"If you believe so."

--

It had been several hours since they had returned, and Cyborg was still running tests on the remains of the weapon. While the computer processed the information, he decided to check the official Titans email.

Aside from the usual messages from the Mayor about the budget and crime statistics, there was a message from STAR Labs, dated less than an hour before he opened it.

**We are still running tests on the creature you brought us and have drawn very few conclusions. However, I did want to inform you that the creature's status has declined rapidly over just the past hour. We are afraid that it may die before we are able to finish our research. Any suggestions you have would be of great help.**

**

* * *

**I have heard your pleas, and so here it is! Actually, I've had most of this written since at least the beginning of the week, but I didn't have the action scene in it. And it needed to be there. (And I promised my boyfriend something would blow up in this chapter. Was it okay, Sweetie?) I'm not good at action, and I really don't like writing it, but sometimes, especially with super heros, ya just gotta bite the bullet. I can't make any promises about when the next chapter will be up, but I can promise that I will keep working on this! So, hopefully, it will be up soon. Keep leaving those reviews!


	11. Sleeping Together?

_Chapter 11: Sleeping Together?_

Starfire led Robin down the stairs and into the corridor that led to her room. She seemed almost giddy. Robin, however, was nervous beyond words. And perhaps a little scared.

Starfire wanted him to sleep with her. Just lay in the same bed and _sleep_, nothing more. Even so, every alarm in Robin's head was going off: _This is a bad idea!_ He wasn't sure _why_, exactly. Technically, they'd done this before, that night in the forest. And Robin had to admit that he'd liked it: being near her was intoxicating and incredibly soothing all at the same time. He'd actually slept fairly well that night, especially considering the fact that they were on the lumpy, cold forest floor.

They arrived at her door, and she opened it. Swallowing hard, Robin stepped in after her.

The room was so _pink_. He'd been in here before, but only briefly, and he'd usually had some business that meant they were going to be leaving it soon, so he'd never really paid much attention to the décor. The walls were a pale pink, the bedspread was hot pink. The carpeting was a pinky-purple. The curtains were purple, but everything else in the room had a pink something on it. Robin squeezed his eyes shut for a moment to rest them from the onslaught.

"Here we are!" Starfire chirped.

"Here we are," Robin parroted absently. He swallowed again, and then finally focused his gaze on Starfire. "So…what do we do now?"

Starfire's effervescence fizzled down a few notches. "I am…uncertain. What I know of this comes from our literature and ballads. Few of them speak of what happens before sleeping." She frowned. "Perhaps we should start by just doing what we normally do before retiring."

Robin nodded. "I'll go brush my teeth."

"And I shall change into my nightclothes."

After scrubbing his teeth for an inordinately long time, Robin returned to Starfire's room. She was clad in her normal nightgown: a very short, wispy pink thing that left little to the imagination.

"Um, Star?" Robin had a hard time keeping his voice level. "Maybe you should wear something else to bed."

Starfire blinked at him. "What is wrong with my sleepwear, _Aiyknrwa _Robin?"

"It's uh….rather revealing." He tried not to look at her.

Starfire blinked again. "But you have seen me in this before: nearly every night when you come to kiss me goodnight."

"Yes, and every night I fight to look straight into your eyes and not…elsewhere." Robin swallowed hard.

Starfire stood quietly for a long moment, her face blank as she digested what Robin was saying. Slowly, a bemused grin grew across her features. "Robin…are you saying that you find my figure…arousing?"

"Yes!" Robin heaved a sigh and sank onto the edge of Starfire's bed, his shoulders slumped. Talking to Starfire about these things was almost as exhausting as fighting Slade. "I don't know if you know this about Earth boys, but we have a tendency to let our hormones do our thinking for us. I'm pretty good at ignoring it, but when it comes to you…." He trailed off, looking up at her with a sheepish smile.

Starfire smiled back. "Tameranian boys are not so different." She turned and leaned over her dresser, rummaging through the drawers. Robin cast his eyes toward the ceiling after getting a good look at the back of her bare thighs. He had to smile when he saw that she had star decals on her ceiling.

"Aha!" Starfire produced a matching cami and cropped pants set. "Friend Raven insisted I purchase these; she said that Earth nights can be cold." She frowned. "Perhaps she said that because she knows how Earth boys think."

Robin's mouth quirked into a half-grin. "Well, you do live with three of them."

Starfire nodded. "I shall use the room for bathing to change and to do the brushing of the teeth. Perhaps you could use this time to change into your sleeping attire?"

Robin gulped. Sleeping attire? "Uh, Star…I uh…usually sleep in my underwear."

"Is this a problem?"

"Yes it's a problem!" Robin heaved a deep breath. He didn't want to yell at her, and he did want to do this, but he was more nervous than he'd ever been. The logical side of his brain seemed to shorting out. He purposely lowered his voice. "Just as your nightgown is inappropriate, so is my underwear."

Starfire nodded. "Is there something more appropriate you could wear?"

Robin's mind raced. He was pretty sure he didn't even own a set of pajamas. "Well… I do have some sweats."

Starfire's bubbliness returned. "Perfect! You go and change into your sweats, and I shall change into these, and then we shall proceed!" She turned on her toe and practically skipped out of the room.

Robin watched her go. He seemed rooted to the spot he sitting on. He was quickly losing his nerve. He was here, and that had taken a lot of courage. He was afraid that if he went back to his room, he wouldn't be able to come back here.

_Oh, come on,_ he thought to himself. _You're Robin, the Boy Wonder. You've faced some of the world's worst villains. You can't possibly be afraid of your own teammate!_

But that wasn't right. Of course he wasn't afraid _of_ Starfire. He was afraid of where they were going. He'd admitted that he loved her, and, as hard as that was, it was the truth. Even so, he was afraid of letting himself love her. It meant letting his guard down, and _that_ was truly frightening.

Swallowing hard, he went to his room to get his sweats.

--

Robin was cold. Still mostly asleep, he reached around for the blankets. When he didn't immediately find them, he rolled over, only to have them brush his nose. Opening one eye, he saw that Starfire was floating in her sleep again, taking the covers with her.

Sighing, he hooked a finger under the waistband of her sleep pants and pulled her back to his side, making sure he got his share of the blankets. They'd been sharing a bed for several weeks now, and she'd done this three or four times before. She'd told him it was because she was having happy dreams. He was glad she was having pleasant dreams, but he wished she could do it without hogging the blankets!

Starfire stirred. "Robin…?"

"You were flying in your sleep again," he mumbled, his voice thick with sleep.

"I apologize," she replied, settling against him. "Are you quite warm now?"

Robin smiled to himself. "I'm fine now." He wrapped an arm around her and dropped a kiss on her forehead before settling in to go back to sleep.

Sleeping with Starfire had turned out to be everything she said it would be. After that first skittish night, they'd found they had the same rhythm while sleeping that they did in everything else. It was easy to be with her, and, indeed, he slept better with her by his side. Those Tamerainian poets had been right; there really was no better feeling than holding your _aiyknrwa _as you drifted in that place between awake and asleep…

He awoke several hours later to the touch of her lips on the back of his neck. Her hand was splayed across his chest and he could feel her body pressed against his back. Unconsciously, he snuggled against her.

But as he came more awake, Robin realized that maybe he his body was more awake than his mind was. "Star," he said, his voice gravelly. "We said we weren't going to do this in bed."

Starfire ceased her affections and rested her chin on his shoulder. "I know. But it is sometimes hard to resist."

"Which is exactly why we should," he replied, taking her hand in his.

Starfire was quiet for a few moments, and Robin had nearly gone back to sleep when she finally spoke again. "Robin, I believe the time has come for us to become _revoleths_."

The haze of sleep evaporated from Robin's brain. She was suggesting another step in the very regimented Tameranian courting process. He scooted over onto his back so he could look at her. "How is that different from _aiyknrwa_?"

"It is not. As I mentioned when we became _aiyknrwad_, it is a parallel step. _Revoleth_ is the next step after _drysfus."_

"I see. And what's the difference between _drysfus_ and _revoleth_?"

Starfire snuggled closer, dropping a few kisses on his shoulder. "_Revoleths_ perform _xioykrw."_

_Xioykrw_! Robin knew that word. Fully awake now, he pushed Starfire away a few inches so he could look her full in the face. "I..I thought we said we weren't ready."

"That was several weeks ago."

"And…what's changed since then?" Robin was starting to panic a little.

Starfire seemed to ponder that. "We have become most comfortable around each other. Our love has grown. Robin," Starfire climbed on top of him, taking his face in her hands. "I cannot imagine loving or trusting anyone as much I do you. I believe I am ready to share myself with you."

"Yeah, well…" Robin sat up, pushing Starfire off of him. "I'm not sure I feel the same way."

Starfire looked like she'd been struck. "You mean you do not love me? What has changed?"

"Nothing! Star…" Robin sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "I do love you. I am very comfortable with you. I'm just not ready. It's not you…"

Starfire still looked pained. "So you do not wish to _xioykrw _with me?"

"I don't wish to _xioykrw _with anybody! It's a huge step, Star." He reached out and took her hand. "When I'm ready, you'll be the first to know."

Starfire's face grew hard. "What are you afraid of?"

Robin wasn't sure how to answer that. He stammered. "Nothing…everything!" He looked at her; for once she was nearly impossible to read. "I get the feeling that sex is much less complicated on Tameran."

"What is complicated about wanting to share your love with your _aiyknrwa? _To open your soul to him through your body? I do not know anyone on Tameran that does not wish that!"

Robin was taken aback. "Wait a minute…do they have like…orgies on Tameran or something?"

"I do not know what that means"

"It means…does everybody just have sex with everybody else?"

"No, of course not! Robin," Starfire took a breath. "We are blessed by being _aiyknrwan._ Most Tameranians spend their entire lives seeking their _aiyknrwa_. The ones that are lucky enough to find them want nothing more than to share their entire being: heart, mind, soul and body. I want that for us!"

"That sounds really wonderful, Star, but there's a lot of responsibility associated with sex. I mean…you could get pregnant…"

"I have done some research. There are ways to prevent that."

"None of them are 100 percent. And not just that…You keep talking about giving your whole self to me…" He looked away, his emotions roiling. "I'm not sure I'm ready to give my whole self to you."

Starfire's face contorted, every possible line on it making itself visible as she pushed herself off the edge of the bed. "Perhaps we are not _aiyknrwa _after all." She burst into tears and ran from the room.

Robin launched himself from the bed. "Starfire!"

He chased her into the hall, only to see the bathroom door shut. Clenching a fist, he forced his voice down. "Starfire, open the door."

"Why? You do not wish to be with me!"

Robin banged his forehead against the door. "I didn't say that. I never said that. I said…"

Before Robin could go on, the alarm sounded. "Not now!" He punched the door and rushed back into Starfire's room long enough to grab his mask before heading back to his own room to put his uniform on. He refused to keep any clothes in Starfire's room. Maybe that needed to change.

He arrived in the Control Room still pulling on his gloves. "What is it?"

"It's S.T.A.R. Labs," Cyborg replied. "The creature's escaped."

* * *

Ooo, cliffie! I know it's been forever since I've updated, and I am sorry, but my life has been an absolute mess lately. Unfortunately, fanfic is waaaaay down on the list of things I have to worry about. I can't make any promises about the next chapter, but hopefully it'll be faster. Keep those reviews coming! 


	12. Erratic Flight

_Chapter 12: Erratic Flight_

Robin revved the throttle of his R-Cycle wide open. They were racing for the far side of the woods that stood outside of Jump City, trying to cut the creature off before tracking it would be that much harder.

S.T.A.R. Labs had called within minutes of its escape, saying only that after weeks of the creature being near death, it had suddenly roared back to life and burst from its cage and the building. They had been able to insert a tracking device under its skin during its long illness, and Cyborg was tracking it and sending the coordinates to his teammates.

Robin followed the directions absently; the rest of his mind was torn between trying to figure out what had caused the creature to become a threat again and worrying about Starfire.

The argument they'd had just before the alarm rang had left him disconcerted. Had their communication really broken down so far? He thought he'd been very clear about his desires, or lack thereof. How could she go from him reasserting himself to her thinking he didn't love her in one breath? Robin knew that she was very emotional; it was one of the things he loved about her, but he'd never known her to let those emotions lead to irrationality.

He glanced overhead. She was flying very erratically. She'd dipped dangerously close to the ground more than once, but she seemed to have regained control for the moment.

Robin swallowed and shook his head. He'd have to deal with Starfire later. Right now, he had to worry about the creature, and keeping it from the town.

--

"Aw, dammit," Cyborg's voice crackled over the communicator. "It's made the woods. And I thought this was gonna be easy."

Robin pulled to a halt in front of the tree line. This was a part of the forest he was not familiar with. "It doesn't matter," he replied back. "We know our mission; let's not let a few trees keep us from it. Cyborg, you and Beast Boy stay overhead and keep tracking it. Raven, Starfire and I will go into the woods and follow your lead."

Raven landed just inside the tree line and waited for Robin to lead the way. Starfire landed near her, but instead of waiting, she jogged off into the forest.

"Starfire, wait!" Robin called after her.

"The last reading Cyborg sent indicated that the creature was headed in this direction. Is it not prudent to head that way?" Starfire called over her shoulder.

Robin glanced at Raven, who shrugged. "She's got a point." Raven floated after the Tameranian.

Robin shook his head, and headed after them.

--

Robin and Raven quickly lost Starfire in the trees. "Starfire, wait for us!" Robin called.

She didn't reply.

"The creature's in a clearing straight east of your position," Cyborg announced over the communicator. "We'll meet you there."

"Starfire, do you copy that?" Robin called over the comm..

They were answered this time by the sound of exploding starbolts and flashes of green light through the trees.

Rushing to the clearing, they found Starfire flying around the creature's head, throwing starbolt after starbolt at it. She didn't seem to be making any difference though. Every pass she made only seemed to make the creature angrier.

Cyborg and Beast Boy arrived at the clearing, and Beast Boy quickly changed from a pterodactyl to a large grizzly bear. He attempted several times to make a running lunge at the creature, but Starfire kept getting in the way.

Robin gripped his net capsule in his hand, waiting for an opening. What was Starfire doing?

Starfire kept circling the creature throwing starbolts, getting closer and closer to it. It clawed the air, narrowly missing her. Cyborg, meanwhile, had a bead on it with his sonic cannon. He couldn't fire due to Starfire's barrage.

"Starfire, back off!" Cyborg called. "I've got a clear shot!"

Starfire ignored him as her barrage becoming more frenzied.

"Starfire, retreat!" Robin yelled.

But Starfire didn't seem to hear him. Her eyes glowed green as she crossed in front of the beast, shooting several eyebolts at it, trying, and narrowly missing, to hit the creature's eyes.

The creature continued to swipe at her, and as she was swooping around its side, time seemed to stop for Robin.

In what seemed like slow motion, one of the creature's swipes connected with Starfire, its claws ripping through her side and appearing clearly from her back. Blood appeared around the wounds as her back arched and her head fell back. Her limbs went limp as she slid from the creature's talons and fell to the ground.

"STARFIRE!" the four remaining Titans called together.

They all launched to action at once. Beast Boy transformed into a hummingbird and buzzed around the creature's snout in an effort to distract it. Robin took off at a dead run to reach Starfire, but before he'd gotten more than a few steps, Raven appeared at Starfire's side, threw her cloak around the fallen Titan, and disappeared again. Robin skidded to halt and frantically looked around to see where Raven would reappear. He heard Cyborg's sonic cannon fire off several blasts and turned to see the creature flying off.

Robin was torn. Every fiber of his being wanted to go to Starfire, to see how she was, to save her. But he knew he had to stop the creature. Every muscle was tensed, ready for action, but the division of his desires kept him rooted to his spot.

"Go to her, man," Cyborg's voice sounded from behind him. "BB and I will take care of this."

Robin snapped his head in his teammate's direction, nodded his thanks, and started to run. He realized after the initial rush of adrenaline burned off that he didn't know which way he was going and pulled out his communicator. "Raven, where are you?"

"Just outside the tree line, near your R-Cycle," came the reply.

Robin changed his direction slightly and ran as fast as he could. After what seemed like an eternity, but was in fact only a few minutes, he emerged from the forest and stopped dead in his tracks as his heart and stomach both found their way into his throat at the sight that met his eyes.

Red. That's all he saw at first. A sickening crimson blot seemed to take the place of where Starfire should be. The blot slowly resolved into the sight of Raven kneeling on the ground, Starfire propped up against the witch's knees. Starfire was covered in blood from her chin to the tops of her thigh-high boots. The redness stained Raven's cloak and the white of her legs. Starfire looked for all the world as if she were dead.

Raven's eyes changed from the black that they turned when she was using her powers to their normal violet as Robin approached. "I've healed her wounds the best I can," she said, "but she's lost a lot of blood."

"Can you get her back to the tower?" Robin managed to rasp out.

"I'll have to make a couple of hops, but I think so."

"Do it. I'll meet you there."

* * *

Ooo… another cliffie! Yeah, I know this one is short. Life, as usual, has been hard. I've had a lot of this written for a while, but I needed to do the beginning. I wanted to get something up, since it's been so long since the last update. Make with the reviews; maybe I can get the next installment up soon! 


	13. Out of Control

_Chapter 13: Out of Control_

Cyborg clomped into the medical suite, trying, and failing, to be quiet despite his hurry in wanting to find out Starfire's condition. Beast Boy skidded to a halt behind him.

Raven was hovering in the air, obviously meditating, next to Starfire's bed. Starfire was dressed in a hospital gown, lying unconscious, IV lines running into both arms. If it wasn't for the constant beep beep of her monitor, Cyborg might have thought she was dead.

Upon his noisy entry, Raven roused herself from her meditation and put her feet on the floor. Opening her eyes, she inquired: "What happened to the creature?"

"Aw, it got away," Cyborg replied, not taking his gaze from Starfire. "Disappeared into the forest. How is she?"

Raven's normally somber face drew itself up into something Cyborg could only describe as grave. "The good news is that her organs all seem to have been missed, but she's lost a lot of blood. I've healed her wounds, but her blood isn't close enough to human that I can transfuse her. I'm pumping as much fluid into her as I dare. All we can really do now is wait and hope."

"But, she'll pull through, won't she?" Beast Boy asked, somewhat naively.

Raven just pursed her lips.

The three Titans looked at each other, unsure of what to say to help each other through this. None of them had ever been wounded this seriously before.

Beast Boy spoke into the awkward silence, "Where's Robin?"

"Up on the roof," Raven answered. "Blaming himself."

"Aw man!" Cyborg groused. "That's just what we need now: the Boy Wonder brooding around here until he decides to do something equally destructive to himself."

Locking eyes with Raven, Cyborg knew what had to be done. "I'll go," Raven said after a moment. "You monitor Starfire."

---

Raven's spirit rose through the roof of the Tower and she assumed her corporal form. Robin sat on the edge of the building, facing the nearly-set sun, his shoulders slumped. She drifted to his side.

"It's my fault," he said without looking up.

"How's that?"

"She was angry with me. We were having an argument when the alarm went off."

Raven floated out over the edge of the Tower and sat down next to Robin. "That doesn't make you responsible for anything that happened out there."

"She wasn't thinking clearly. If she hadn't been upset with me, she would have been."

"Starfire's emotional, not irrational."

Robin looked up finally, his despair evident even through his mask. "Then how come she didn't back off when we told her to?"

Raven pressed her lips together. "I don't know. Maybe she thought she had the best shot."

Robin dropped his face into his hands. "I still think….if only I'd…"

Raven stopped him with a gentle hand on his shoulder. "She's strong. She'll pull through."

Robin snapped his head in her direction. "How do you know that? For all the creepy powers you've got, you've never demonstrated any precognition."

Had Raven been anyone else, she probably would have taken offence, but being who she was, and knowing Robin the way she did, she knew he was snapping out of distress, not out of any real challenge to her. So, instead of snapping back, she merely nodded and replied: "Perhaps not. But some things you just know."

Robin looked away, and Raven could sense his roiling emotions starting to simmer down. Still, she waited for him to speak again before offering any more thoughts.

"Is there anything else you can do?" he asked more to the horizon than he did to her. "Maybe you could get inside her head, like you did me. Help her find her way back?"

Raven cast her eyes to the horizon too. "I doubt it. The whole reason you were sick is because you'd lost yourself. Starfire's just physically weak." She looked back at Robin. The small bit of hope that had flared in his spirit quickly extinguished. "But…" she added, "I'll look at my books. There might be something."

Robin looked at her, briefly nodding his thanks before casting his gaze across the water again. Raven regarded him a few moments, and was just about to get up and retire to room to hunt through her texts as she'd promised, when Robin spoke again, barely above a whisper, his voice cracking. "All she wanted was to make love."

"What?"

"Starfire. That's what we were arguing about. She wanted to have sex, and I'm not ready."

Raven's "Too Much Information" alarm went off, and her first instinct was to excuse herself, but, for Robin, and for Starfire, she stayed. "Well, I'm no relationship expert, but I'd think that'd be a reasonable thing to argue about. I mean, it's not like you told her you were going to break up with her because she puts mustard on her waffles."

Robin's face broke into a brief, small smile. "Actually, I think that's kind of cute." His expression quickly sobered as he lapsed back into self-doubt. "I just can't help thinking if I'd only…"

Raven cut him off. "Robin, it could have been any of us at any time. We all accepted that risk when we joined the team. Hell, who knows what would have happened to Beast Boy if Johnny Rancid had had better aim a few weeks ago, and I could name a dozen other times. We've been very lucky up to this point."

Robin looked up at her, his face grim. "If this had happened any other way, under any other circumstances, I'd probably believe you." He growled in frustration, gripping his hair. "Urrr…why didn't she just listen to me?"

Raven yanked his arm, turning him to face her. "Robin, stop it! We can sit here playing 'what if?' until Los Angeles falls into the Pacific; it's not going to help Starfire."

Robin visibly fumed for a long moment before asking, "Then what should we do?"

"I will go search my books, as I said I would. You, go be with her. She'll know you're there."

---

Robin stopped outside the door of the medical suite. He wasn't sure he wanted to see Starfire this way. What he loved about her was her vibrancy; to see her practically dead…

He swallowed hard and took a deep breath. Raven was right; Starfire would know he was there, and that would comfort her. At least he hoped it would…

Summoning what was left of his courage, he opened the door.

Starfire looked somewhat better then when he'd seen her last; Raven had cleaned her up and put her into a hospital gown. If he squinted, he could almost talk himself into believing that she was just asleep.

But she wasn't, and Robin knew she wasn't. And looking at her with open eyes, that was very clear. He'd watched her sleep, and even in that state, she was just bursting with life. Now, it was like she was just a husk of her normal self. All of her energy was gone.

Cyborg looked up from her monitor. "She seems to be doing a little better," he said quietly.

Robin nodded absently, unable to take his eyes from her, his_ Aiyknrwa. _His True Love. That must be what that word meant. Some weird feeling he had made him believe that if he just kept looking at her, she'd wake up. As if his love could make it happen. That made no logical sense of course, but somehow Robin knew it better than he knew his own name.

Cyborg crossed the short distance between them and put a hand on Robin's shoulder. "I'm just a call away," he said softly.

Robin finally looked over at him, and in the automaton's real eye, Robin could see that Cyborg was hurting as much as he was, yet he was still finding a way to be strong for his friends. Robin swallowed a lump that was suddenly in his throat, and nodded.

Cyborg squeezed his shoulder, and lumbered away.

Robin stood rooted to his spot as he heard the door close. His gaze returned to Starfire. And then, as if he had no control over his body, he reached out for her, crossing the few steps to her bed and placing his hand over hers. He realized that he still wore his gloves and could not actually feel her. He ripped them off in frustration and gently took her hand in his again.

It was warm. His heart rose a bit; that was a good sign. He stared intently at her fingers; they were perfect. Somehow they had not been harmed in all of this. Attempting to swallow the lump in his throat again, he tried to speak to her.

"I'm sorry," he managed, barely above a whisper, his gaze not leaving her fingers. "I'm sorry I let this come between us. It's silly, really. I put my body on the line all day every day, and to refuse something that will cause it almost no risk, that's just dumb."

He looked up into her face finally. It too was perfect, somehow escaping harm. Her expression was blank, betraying nothing of what she was hearing or feeling. He pursed his lips. "No," he said finally. "That's wrong. It's not my body I'm worried about. Or yours. You said you wanted to share your soul with me through your body. Well, it's…our souls that I'm worried about." The lump in his throat was getting hard to talk around, and he could feel the tears welling up behind his eyes. "Everyone I've ever loved has been hurt, and I…I didn't want to lose anyone again." His breath was coming in short rasps; he couldn't control it any more. "I thought if I just kept this last little bit of control…" He trailed off, openly crying now. "But that really is stupid of me," he managed after a while. "Because I've already lost all of it where you're concerned. It was gone that night in the forest when you kissed me. I guess I just needed some time to get used to the idea." He choked on his tears, mashing his lips against her fingers.

After several minutes, he managed to pull himself together enough to look up into her face again. "You cannot leave me, Starfire," he told her, practically commanding her. "Because now that I know this, you have no idea the amount of love you're in for." His lips turned up into a watery smile. "You will never sleep alone again," he pledged. "Not even tonight."

He kicked his boots off and climbed into the bed with her. Being careful to avoid her IV and monitor lines, and gathered her up into his arms and pressed his lips to her forehead. Holding her close, he managed to drift off into a troubled sleep.

* * *

Angst! Now that I've got you all crying, I'd like to thank you all for being so patient and for all the great reviews. Keep them coming! No promises on the next update, but I will keep working on this. No abandoned stories here! 


	14. Relief

_Chapter 14: Relief_

Starfire realized she was awake. She had been floating in some inky blackness that mimicked sleep, but at some point, she had drifted far enough above it to recognize that her consciousness had returned. Her eyes were closed, but she had neither the strength nor the desire to open them.

After some more time passed, she also realized that Robin was near her. Mostly it was because she could smell him. She'd always enjoyed his scent, even before they had started the courting process. It was a sweat-tinged musky smell that vaguely reminded her of the _nihptg_ flowers that had grown in the Tameranian Royal Gardens. She let the aroma wash over her, floating on the comfort that it brought.

Drifting in and out of wakefulness, she next became aware of Robin's physical presence. She could feel his weight in the bed with her, and the waft of his breath across her forehead. His arm was propping up her neck and head, and she could feel his fingers at her hip.

With the return of her sense of touch, she realized how tired she was. Her limbs, indeed, her entire body felt as if it were made of a stone so heavy that not even she, with her super-strength, could lift it. Still, her eyelids seemed to open of their own volition, at least a little bit.

As her vision focused, Robin's nearness was confirmed. The light was dim, but she thought he was dozing.

Summoning every ounce of strength she had, Starfire opened her mouth. "Robin?" she murmured.

The actual sound she made was more like "aaawweee," but it was enough to rouse her bedmate.

Robin still wore his mask, so she could not see his eyes open. But his weight shifted slightly, and his voice, thick with sleep, replied, "Starfire?"

Starfire managed to blink.

Robin's face broke into a wide grin. "Hey, look who's back." Raising his hand from her hip, he brushed a few errant hairs from her eyes. "How do you feel?"

"I am...tired," Starfire managed.

"Yeah, you will be for a while. Sleep as much as you need; I'll be here when you wake up."

Starfire thought she nodded, but whether or not her head actually moved is debatable. She closed her eyes, and the last thing she felt before drifting back to sleep was the touch of Robin's lips on her forehead.

--

When Starfire again drifted toward consciousness, she was greeted by the sounds of her friends speaking.

Perhaps "arguing" was a better word.

"I'm telling you, she was awake. She talked to me!" insisted Robin's voice.

"Seriously, man, I really don't think that's possible," returned Cyborg's voice.

"But Dude," came Beast Boy's voice, "she's an alien! How do we know what's possible?"

"Yeah, but," Cyborg said, "even so…."

"Stop it," Raven commanded. "Look."

The four or them turned to see Starfire blinking at them.

"Hey, there's our girl!" Cyborg proclaimed, obviously lowering his voice. He took a step and stroked his fingers over her head.

Starfire looked at each of her friends, all of them smiling, but with other emotions playing over their faces. Cyborg still looked very worried. Beast Boy had something that can only be described as reserved glee in his eyes. Raven was just reserved, as always. And Robin looked exhausted. Relieved, but exhausted.

"How ya feelin'?" Cyborg asked.

Starfire opened her mouth, and for what seemed like a very long time, nothing came out. Finally, weakly, she managed: "What happened?"

The four standing Titans looked at each other, and after an awkward pause, Raven cleared her throat and explained, briefly, to Starfire about how she had been wounded battling the creature.

"But your vitals are improving, and the fact that you're awake is very good. You should be fine with enough rest," Raven finished.

Starfire looked at each of her friends again. She wanted very much to jump from the bed and embrace them all, but right now just talking was wearing her out. Still, she felt it necessary to say one more thing.

"Please," she whispered. "No more fighting."

Again the four standing Titans looked at each other uncomfortably.

"Oh Star," Cyborg said after a moment. "We all just want what's best for you." When Starfire managed a small frown, he quickly added: "But we'll do our best to agree more."

As that seemed to satisfy her, Cyborg stroked her head again and said: "You rest. We'll all be around if you need anything."

Starfire closed her eyes, and Raven began herding everyone from the room. Cyborg lagged a step behind and confided to Raven: "It's amazing. There's no way she'd be awake at this point if she were human."

"If she were human, she'd be dead," Raven replied.

"Don't let Robin hear you say that."

--

From that point on, Starfire's recovery was amazingly fast, at least by human standards. The day after she had first woken up, she was sitting up in bed, and, with a little help from Robin, eating real food as opposed to being fed through a tube. The day after that, she managed to get out of bed and go to the bathroom by herself. And the day after that…

"Please, I wish to sleep in my own bed."

"I don't know, Star," Cyborg shook his head. "You're doing really well, but I'd like to keep an eye on you for a while longer. You're still sleeping 18 hours a day."

"And I wish to do that sleeping in my own bed! Does it not make sense that I would rest more comfortably in my own domicile, and therefore, recover more quickly?"

"She's got a point," Robin appeared in the doorway.

Cyborg threw a "you're not helping" look at Robin and turned back to Starfire. "You'll still need to be checked on regularly."

"I'll take care of it," Robin put in.

"And when are you gonna sleep?" Cyborg shot back at him.

Robin paused. While the rest of the team knew that he and Starfire were a couple, he had tried to be as discreet as possible about the two of them sleeping in the same bed, often leaving her side very early, using training as an excuse. And while he had promised Starfire that she would never sleep alone again, he still wasn't sure he wanted the rest of the team to know about it just yet. But then an idea came to him.

He crossed his arms in that "I'm in charge" way of his. "I'll take the night shift. The rest of you can split up the day."

Cyborg looked first at Robin, and then at Starfire. His shoulders slumped. "Fine. But you have to promise that if you start to feel even a little bit worse, that you'll agree to come back here."

Before Starfire could reply, Robin stepped up to her bedside. "Don't worry, Cyborg. I'll take good care of her."

He offered his hand to Starfire, who smiled, took it, and swung her legs out over the side of the bed. When she swayed a little upon standing up, Robin's arm was immediately around her waist. "Hey, are you okay? Do you want me to carry you?"

Starfire shook her head. "No, I am fine. Just stay near."

--

Later that evening, Robin returned to Starfire's room, ready for bed. Despite his promise, he had not slept in Starfire's medical bed with her after she had initially woken up. But he had been sleeping in her – their – room alone.

And now Starfire lay in that bed, asleep. He wanted to keep his promise of showing her all the love he had; to scoop her up in his arms, hold her tight and cover her with kisses. But they had not resolved the argument they had been having before she was injured. He paused, looking at her, unsure of what to do. Did she even want him to sleep with her?

Before he could make any decision, Starfire softly called his name. "Robin?"

He crossed to the bed, sitting at the foot. "Star. Are you okay?"

"I am fine. You have come to check on me?"

"Um, well…." Robin scratched the back of his neck in that nervious way of his. "Actually….I came to go to sleep."

Starfire's eyes brightened. "You still wish to sleep with me?"

Robin turned toward her fully, kneeling on the bed. "Well yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

Starfire pushed herself up into a sitting position, clutching the sheets to her chest. "You are not angry with me?"

"No! I am curious as to why you acted the way you did, though."

Starfire blinked.

"Why didn't you listen to me or Cyborg?" Robin elaborated.

Starfire's brows knitted. "Cyborg? We are not talking about our fight, are we?"

Robin pitched forward onto the bed, burying his face in the plushness of the comforter.

"Robin?" Starfire reached out and put a hand on his shoulder, surprised to find it shaking.

Robin rolled to face her, obviously laughing. "You thought we were talking about that?"

Starfire nodded, confusion in her eyes.

Robin pushed himself back into a sitting position, his face growing sober again. "I was talking about the fight we had with the creature."

Starfire cast her eyes into her lap. "Oh."

"Why were you acting that way?" Robin asked again. "Why didn't you listen to us?"

"I…I am uncertain," Starfire stammered. "I was very conflicted. I felt, if I were very aggressive, I would be victorious. Yet, at the same time, I also felt that if I kept the creature occupied, I would be able to protect it from you." She looked up into his eyes finally. "I thought that if I was not the one to defeat it, then something terrible would happen."

"Like what?"

Starfire shook her head. "I do not know."

Robin bit his lip. He was all ready with his "we're a team" speech, but it didn't seem right somehow. Deciding to just say what was in his heart, he crawled up the bed to sit at Starfire's side, cupping her cheek in his hand. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Are we 'okay?'"

"Yes!" Robin reached up and peeled off his mask. "I've been doing a lot of thinking these past few days, Star, and I was being stupid. I love you. Why would I not want to share my body with you?"

Starfire put her hand over his. "I am glad to hear that you are not angry. But I too have been thinking, and I believe I was being hasty. We should not perform the act of _xioykrw_ unless we are both ready. It would not be a true meeting of the souls. Please accept my apology. I shall refrain from the pressing from now on."

"But, Star, I think…"

"No," she cut him off. "You must know. I know that you are more thoughtful than I. You must take the time to do your thinking and not feel obligated because I say I am ready. And when you know, you must tell me, and then we shall plan."

Overcome, Robin pulled her into his embrace. "Thank you," he whispered into her hair. "Thank you for understanding."

He felt her smile before she gently pushed him back. "Come, you are here to do the sleeping. Join me underneath the coverings."

Sighing with relief, Robin kicked off his boots and pulled his shirt over his head. He slid into bed and took Starfire into his arms, holding her close. They lay back on the pillows, Robin resting his head on Starfire's shoulder.

"I love you, Star."

Starfire smiled. "I love you, _Aiyknrwa_ Robin."

He pulled back a little, looking up into her eyes. "How do you say 'I love you' in your language?"

Starfire beamed. "_Yr sefte_."

"That's really pretty. Whenever I hear you speak Tameranian, I always think how gruff it sounds. But that's really lovely." He paused, turning it around in his brain, and then tried it himself. "_Yr sefte, Aiyknrwa_ Starfire." He frowned. "How do you say your name in your language?"

Starfire seemed to blush; her eyes turned away the way they did when that happened, anyway. It was too dark to tell whether or not her color actually changed. "_Koriand'r_."

Robin smiled again. "That's really pretty, too."

"To be truthful, I like 'Starfire' better," she said, an embarrassed smile flitting across her face.

"'Starfire' it is, then," Robin replied, pulling her close again.

They lay in silence for a few moments, just enjoying each other's touch and presence. Starfire stroked his hair a few times, but stopped, and spoke into the quiet. "Robin, I am wondering…."

"What's that, Star?" he replied, not looking up.

"Well, Friend Beast Boy's true name is not Beast Boy, it is Garfield. And since I have told you my true name…"

"You were wondering if 'Robin' was mine?" he finished her sentence, pulling back a bit to look at her. She nodded marginally. "No," he answered. "It's Di…Richard. Richard Grayson. My friends called me Dick."

Starfire looked puzzled. "But why are you now called 'Robin'?"

He smiled wistfully. "I was born on the first day of spring. My mother called me 'Robin' as a pet name…a sign of affection. When I needed a separate identity, 'Robin' just seemed the name to take."

"A 'robin' is a sign of spring?"

Robin smiled more to himself than to her. He loved answering her questions about Earth. "A robin is a small migratory bird. It's said that when you see the first one after winter, spring has truly arrived."

"That is sweet." She paused. "So, do you prefer Richard, or Robin? Or Dick?"

Robin signed, and turned onto his back, running his hand over his face. "That was another life. I think if somebody called me 'Dick' today, I wouldn't answer them." He rolled back to face her, caressing her cheek with his thumb. "Besides, I really like the way you say 'Robin.' It's like you invented the word just for me."

Starfire giggled.

Robin beamed. "I have missed that sound."

Starfire grinned back, and wriggled a bit to adjust her position before taking his face in her hands and gently pressing her lips to his. "And I have missed this."

"Me too." The corners of his mouth turned down a bit. "Even so, I still think we shouldn't…uh….what's the word…" He squinted his eyes in a way that Starfire found very cute. "_Mrvlomh_!" He came up with after a moment. "I don't think we should _mrvlomh _in bed until….until we're both ready to…." The ingrained embarrassment crept back into Robin's voice.

Starfire shushed him with another soft kiss. "If that is what you wish. But do not feel any hurry to be ready, Robin. I shall always be your _Aiyknrwa_, even if we never become _Revolethen._"

At a loss for words now, Robin gratefully kissed Starfire, and snuggled back into her arms to fall into a relievedl sleep.

* * *

Wow! 2500 words! I really thought this was just going to be a short "bridge" chapter to get our heroes back together so I can get on with the story. Ah well… I hope that bit at the end with them talking about their names doesn't feel too tacked on. I initially had it later in the story, but it really seemed like it should have happened earlier (yes, I write out of order. That's one of the reasons it takes me so long to update. Gotta write when the muse strikes….). Still, I liked it, so I hope works here.

Thanks for all the great reviews, everybody. I wonder why I ever wrote fanfic without that feedback. And again, apologies for the long wait. Life just keeps throwing curve balls at me, and I have lousy depth perception, sooo…well, I'm sure you understand. Thanks for hangin' on with me. I still, unfortunately, cannot make any promises on the next chapter, but rest assured that I am thinking about it and I even have some of it written already, so it will show up eventually. Write long, detailed reviews; maybe that will prod my muse. wink wink


	15. Decisions

_Chapter 15: Decisions_

Starfire awoke, rather disoriented, unsure of what had woken her. Before she even got to the point of opening her eyes, she realized it was Robin. He was kissing her. What had woken her was the fact that he had pushed her over onto her back. His kisses were eager, and Starfire, still mostly asleep, responded in kind, throwing her arms around his neck and burying her fingers in his hair.

Robin moaned into her mouth at her touch, and shifted his weight to be more fully on top of her. He pushed a hand into the neckline of her sleepshirt to grasp her bare shoulder. The top two buttons popped open from his rough ministrations.

Starfire felt several sighs slip from her throat as Robin's lips slid over her chin and down her neck to leave a trail across her collarbone. He continued to push her neckline even farther aside to kiss her shoulder and her chest, daring to graze a bit lower to where the swell of her breast began. It was not until her shirt pulled taught against her ribs that Starfire awoke from the mixed reverie of sleep and passion to question her would-be _revoleth._

"Robin? Robin, stop. I believe you are damaging my sleepshirt."

"Huh, what?" Robin snapped his head up. He was breathless, his eyes dark with desire.

"I said I believe you are damaging my sleepshirt."

Robin pulled his hand from under her shirt where it still gripped her shoulder, reacting as though he'd been stung. "I…I'm sorry, I…" he fumbled, attempting to pull Starfire's sleepshirt back to where it should be.

"What are you doing, Robin? I thought you did not wish to _mrvlomh_ in the bed."

"I didn't…I don't…I…" He groaned and rolled away from her, falling onto his back to lie next to her. "I dreamt about you tonight, Star," he said after a moment. She rolled up onto her side to look at him while he spoke. "We were…floating. I don't even know where we were. But we were both, um, naked." The word seemed to catch in his throat. He cleared it before going on. "And…I don't know how to describe it. You were touching me everywhere all at once. It was like we were melding into one being…It was...the most wonderful feeling..." He turned his eyes toward her in the dim light. "And when I woke up, I saw you lying there, and, I don't know, I guess I was still half-asleep, but it seemed that there had to be a way to re-capture that feeling..." He trailed off. "I don't know. It's stupid. I'm sorry. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"I am unharmed. I rather enjoyed it, actually." She giggled.

Robin smiled with relief. The two regarded each other in the dim light for a few moments before the thoughts swimming around in Robin's head bubbled their way to the surface. "Is that...what it's like? Being _revoleths_, that is? Feeling like... you don't know where you end and the other person begins?"

Starfire shook her head. "I do not know. I have never had a _revoleth_."

Robin rolled up onto his side to face her, reaching up to cup her cheek with a hand. "Maybe...maybe it's time we both found out."

Starfire blinked several times, uncertain she had heard what she did. "You...wish to..._xiokryw_...with me?"

Robin blinked too, somewhat flustered. "Yeah, I think so...I..." He heaved a breath in an attempt to calm himself. "I love you. And whenever I touch you, or kiss you, or hold you, I have this overwhelming urge to crawl inside of you or swallow you or..." He shook his head. "I can't ever be close enough to you. And if being _revoleths_ is like my dream - not knowing where I end and you begin - then..." he began nodding, as if to punctuate his point, "then I can't think of anything I want more."

"Oh, Robin!" Starfire threw her arms around him and squeezed him tightly before springing into a sitting position on the bed. "We must begin the planning. When shall we perform the _frpertomh_? Where should it happen? What should we be wearing? Should we bring refreshments? What about _vmytsvryopm_?"

"Wait wait wait," Robin sat up as well. "Slow down. What are these words you're using? I've not heard them before."

"Oh!" Starfire placed a hand over her lips. "I am sorry. I was so excited I did not bother to try to remember the Earth words. _Frpertomh_ is the first act of _xiokryw_ performed by impending _revolethen_." She paused, biting her lip. "I do not believe I know the Earth term for it."

"I don't know that there is one. I think we just say 'the first time.'"

"Oh. How very unimaginative."

"Yeah, well..." Robin turned back to the subject at hand. "What about that other one: _vmy...vyts_..."

_"Vmytsvryopm_?" Starfire finished. "It is a means of preventing conception."

"Yeah, let's talk about that," Robin said, pulling his legs up under him to sit more comfortably.

"I love you, and I'm pretty sure I want to do this, but not unless we can be fairly sure that you won't get pregnant. We're too young, and with the kind of life we lead, we'd only be putting a baby in danger."

"I concur," Starfire said, nodding.

"Good. So, um..." Robin was suddenly at a loss. "How do they take care of this on Tameran?"

"Well, there are many forms of _vmytsvryopm_..."

"Contraception," Robin broke in.

"Oh, is that the Earth word? I was uncertain."

"That, or 'birth control.'"

Starfire's brow creased. "Birth control?"

"Yeah, you control whether or not you give birth."

Starfire's brow remained creased. "I see. Let us use 'contraception.' It seems more apt."

Robin's lips quirked into a half-smile. "Okay."

"As I was saying," Starfire went on, "If my _bumgorph_ is to be believed, Tamaran has many forms of contraception. It is usually the male's responsibility to make sure that they are utilized."

"Really? It's kind of the other way around here."

"Oh? Is fatherhood not taken seriously here?"

Robin scratched the back of his head. "In general yes, but there is still kind of this attitude that if a girl gets pregnant, it's her problem to deal with."

"How irresponsible! On Tameran, a father may not be able to carry a child or give birth or produce nourishment, but he is totally responsible for his child's economical and educational well-being. If a father does not fulfill these duties, he is looked upon very poorly by society."

"Maybe things would be better if it was that way here." Robin paused. "Well, since we've been doing a lot of this the Tameranian way, why don't I take care of the uh, contraception?"

"Very well," Starfire nodded. "Now, what of the other details? When shall we do this? And where? And..."

"Star, Star, Star," Robin broke in, putting a hand on her shoulder. "We have time. I'd really like to get some more sleep before training starts at 6:00, so can we talk about this later?"

Starfire glanced at the clock. It read 2:47. Her shoulders fell, but she agreed. "Oh, all right. I agree that more sleep is prudent. But we shall revisit this topic soon, yes?"

Robin smiled with relief. "Yes. Now, come back to bed." He gathered her up in his arms and pulled her back down onto the pillows, allowing himself a brief chuckle as she giggled into his ear.

--

"Okay, Team," Robin started, clasping his hands behind his back. He stood in front of the Control/Living Room's main display screen, its default map of the city glowing faintly behind him.

He paused, looking at his team-mates lined up on the sofa. On one end sat Cyborg. He took up a whole cushion and sat with one arm thrown over the back and an ankle propped up on the opposite knee. Next to him sat Beast Boy, sitting almost as an animal might: his feet up on the seat, his arms wrapped around his knees. On the other end of the sofa was Raven, her cloak draped over her folded legs. Robin was fairly certain she wasn't actually on the sofa, but floating several inches above it.

And in the center sat Starfire, her back and legs straight, her hands folded neatly in her lap, her eyes bright, and a bit of a smile on her lips. There was a nagging urge at the back of Robin's brain to tackle her where she sat and kiss her until his lips were bloody, team-mate audience be damned.

But Robin controlled that urge. He was even able to ignore it if he wasn't looking directly at her. And he needed to ignore it now. As a result, he spent most of the time watching Beast Boy wiggle his legs. He thanked God he wore a mask.

"The team is now back in fighting shape, thanks to Starfire's quick recovery," he went on. He stole a glance at her. Her smile brightened. He felt a twitch in his groin and quickly went back to looking at Beast Boy's wiggling legs.

He swallowed hard, cleared his throat, and went on. "And now that we are, we need to do something about this creature. The sensors I've set up in the woods have gotten brief glimpses of it recently, so it's a pretty sure bet it's still there."

"Dude, couldn't we just leave it there?" Beast Boy broke in. "Maybe that's like, it's natural habitat or something."

"Maybe," Robin replied, "but it's not safe this close to the city. It's done no permanent damage to this point, and I want to keep it that way. At the very least, it needs to be relocated."

"So, what do you propose, man?" Cyborg asked.

"A camping trip!" Robin almost chirped.

"Oh, yay," commented Raven, obviously not enthused.

"Well, it's not all going to be fun and games," Robin glanced at Raven. "Our main purpose will be trying to track the creature; see how it lives. Maybe if we get a better handle on its behavior, we'll have a better chance of capturing it."

"Sweet!" Beast Boy's voice cracked. "We get to be like The Crocodile Hunter! Scopin' out its lifestyle and then woosh! Swooping in for the capture!"

"Dude, I am not pickin' up any snakes by their tails! That guy's gotta have a screw loose," Cyborg put in.

"No, no snakes," Robin said. "At least, I'm not planning on any." He turned and tapped a few keys on the display's controls, bringing up a map of the nearby woods. "My basic plan is to set up camp here." He indicated a clearing near the center of the relatively small patch of forest. "We'll do scouting missions during the day and take turns taking watches at night." He turned back to his team. "But, I'm really uncertain about how we should handle the scouting missions. I've been racking my brain about it, and everything I come up with seems like it could be a good idea. So, I'm opening the floor. You know your own skills best; what's the best way to use them in this situation?"

They spent the next hour and a half throwing ideas around. It was finally decided that Starfire would scout mainly from the air. Raven would split her time between the sky and the ground, trying to make mental as well as visual contact. Cyborg would try to spot the creature with his onboard sensors while Beast Boy would take various forms and poke around in places the rest of them couldn't get into. Robin, meanwhile, would place many more sensors and monitor them. They also worked out a system so that none of them would ever be doing their job alone. They then made a list of everything they thought they would need, and decided that they would begin the mission the following Monday, as there was always less crime in Jump City during the week as opposed to the weekends.

As the decision-making wound down, Starfire clapped her hands. "Oh, I am so excited! This shall be quite an adventure!"

"You're not afraid of that thing?" Beast Boy asked. Cyborg elbowed him. "Ow! What!"

Starfire ignored Cyborg's abuse of their green friend and replied: "Well, perhaps a little, but you will all be with me, and I shall not make the mistake of not listening to my friends again!"

"That brings up a good point," Robin broke in. "We've all seen what this thing is capable of. We need to work together as a team as much as possible. No showing off. Let's just accomplish the mission and not worry about looking cool or who did what." He cast a disparaging glance at Cyborg and Beast Boy, both of whom had been guilty of such sins in the past. "That said, though," Robin let a small smile touch his lips, "while our primary purpose out there is to track down the creature, that doesn't mean we can't have some fun."

"Well, all right!" Cyborg's crowed.

* * *

Hey gang! Writing seems to be going pretty fast here lately, now that I've actually started again. I already have some of the next chapter written, sooo….

Thanks again for all the great reviews. Keep 'em coming; I live for 'em!


	16. Purchases

_Chapter 16: Purchases_

Robin hitched the jeans up over his hips, fastening the button and pulling up the fly. The heavy denim felt restrictive to him; not at all like the lightweight pants/tights he wore much of the time. He frowned, realizing that he'd grown an inch or more since he'd last worn them; his ankles were sticking out. Thankfully, the hiking boots he'd chosen to go with the outfit would keep him from looking too dorky.

He pulled a t-shirt over his head and then shrugged his arms through the sleeves of his gray zip-up hoodie. Next, he snugged a cap down over his brow as far as he dared without looking like he was trying to hide his eyes. He pushed a few errant black spikes underneath it. Heaving a deep breath, he pulled off his mask and prepared to do something he hadn't done since he moved to Jump City: leave the Tower without wearing any part of his uniform.

Robin checked his wallet again to make sure his fake ID and cash were in place. He'd taken the money from an account Bruce Wayne - Batman - had set up for him when he'd struck out on his own. Thankfully, Robin hadn't had to use much of it as Jump City had rather quickly supplied the Teen Titans with a very generous line of credit shortly after their formation. But Robin didn't like using the city's money for personal things, so he had dipped into this personal account for the occasional non-Titan related item. And the items he was planning on buying this evening were definitely not Titan related.

Heading out to the garage, he automatically headed for his R-Cycle. He'd just put his hand on the helmet when he realized his incognito guise was not going to work if he showed up on that vehicle. Or any vehicle in the Titan's garage, for that matter. Frowning, he realized he was going to have to walk. Jamming his thumb against the remote button for the garage door, he headed out of the garage through the underwater tunnel that led to the mainland.

Once on the street, he found he was very nervous. He wasn't sure if it was because of his task, or because he was worried that he'd be recognized. Swallowing, he realized it was probably both.

His eyes darted seemingly of their own accord to his surroundings. He had slipped rather unknowingly into patrol mode. Every person that even glanced in his direction caused his jaw to set just a little more. Did they really get a good look at him? Did they know?

Shaking his head, he realized that if he really wanted to pass as Average Joe Citizen, he was going to have to act like one. Heaving a deep breath, he shoved his hands into the pockets of his hoodie and forced himself to stare at his feet.

Robin walked a little farther into the city than was probably necessary. He could have purchased what he was looking for at several of the places he passed. But, he was mindful of the security cameras, and he felt that if he went somewhere that wasn't that close to Titan's Tower, maybe it wouldn't seem so obvious.

He finally decided on a 24-hour Drug/Convenience store in a somewhat seedier part of town. But as he stepped into the brightly lit store, he found his feet rooted to the linoleum. He couldn't just pick up the item he had come to buy. What would that look like? Like he was some sex maniac? And what if somebody did recognize him? No, he was going to have to make more of shopping trip out of this than he had originally planned. Well, Starfire had mentioned refreshments. Surely he'd be able to find something in this well-stocked store. Grabbing a hand basket, he headed off towards the snack aisle.

Robin pondered the selection. Starfire was much more of junk-food fan than he was. He was quite surprised about how much she ate sometimes; her alien metabolism must have been a lot faster than his own. Still, he allowed himself a few cookies and candies now and again. And Cyborg's waffles; those were always good. It wasn't like he wouldn't be burning it off.

Finally he decided on some chocolate sandwich cookies that they both liked. Deciding that they needed a beverage, he wandered over towards that aisle, pausing long enough to throw a couple of foam can coolers into his basket. Not very romantic, but probably necessary as spring had long ago turned to summer and even the nights could be quite warm.

Reviewing the beverage selection, he passed over his normal favorites and opted for a six-pack of small bottles of ginger ale, thinking them a bit more classy and romantic.

Frowning at his basket, he decided he really needed something else as well. With the main item he had come for, he was still going to look like a sex maniac. A romantic sex maniac maybe, but a sex maniac nonetheless.

Strolling through the aisles, he picked up some sunblock and some chewy fruit snacks that he enjoyed. He wandered over to the gift section. Almost immediately, his eyes were drawn to a small pendant of two hearts intertwined. It was a purply-pink; a good match to Starfire's uniform. Almost without thinking, he decided to buy it for her, and into the basket it went.

Swallowing hard, Robin decided that he had stalled enough. Still trying to look casual and pausing every so often to look at an item or two, he headed toward the feminine hygiene section. It crossed his mind briefly that that was an odd section in which to keep the items he was looking for as _he_ would be the one that would be using them.

Rounding a corner, he came face to face with his prize. Or so he thought. Man, there was a large selection. How would he know what to choose? There were many colors and textures...even flavors!

Casting a glance over his left shoulder at the mirrored half-sphere he knew held the security camera, he decided that the most basic model would probably be best for this initial use. He found what he was looking for fairly quickly, but then came the decision of quantity. Six, twelve, or twenty-four? Gulping again and feeling the acid in his stomach start to turn against him, he decided that while he didn't want to look like a sex-maniac, he also didn't want to be underprepared. He opted for the box of twelve, and tossed it into his basket with a papery clunk that was a bit louder than Robin was comfortable with.

Feeling his breath start to quicken, Robin headed towards the checkout. He put his basket on the counter, and the rather bored looking college-age clerk rang up his purchases without comment. He paid in cash and shoved the change into his pocket. Grabbing the two plastic bags the clerk had put his items into, Robin headed for the door, feeling his knees go a little weak with relief.

His journey back to the Tower was uneventful, if still a bit nerve-wracking. Heading up the back stairs from the garage, he started to relax a little. All he needed now was to get to his room and…

Busted! was all he could think as Raven floated around the corner. He stepped back a bit, hoping the low light would cast enough of a shadow on the bill of his hat to keep from revealing that he was not wearing his mask.

"Where have you been at this time of night?" Raven asked, her dull tone still managing to sound accusing.

Robin cleared his throat. "Just...some last minute shopping for the camping trip."

"Uh huh," Raven replied flatly.

"It's true!" Robin dug in one of the bags. "See! Sunblock."

"If you say so." Raven paused, looking Robin up and down. "You're not fooling anybody, you know."

Robin planted his free hand on his hip in defiance. "I'm not fooling anybody, or I'm not fooling you, Ms. Empath?"

One of Raven's brows cocked slightly. "You may have me there." She pursed her lips. "Just don't do anything you'll regret later, okay?"

Robin shook his head, gripping the plastic bags a bit tighter. "I've done my best to prevent that."

Raven nodded. "I'm sure you have. Doesn't mean you won't." And with that she floated past.

Robin watched her go, the nervousness suddenly returning.

* * *

No, I haven't died, and I haven't forgotten about this story. Things are progressing. I've realized that I wait too long to update; I always try to get 2 or three scenes in a chapter. I don't need to do that, so this one has only one, from now on that will be the case. Hopefully updates will come faster that way. Write LOTS of reviews, I live for them! 

Oh, and if you don't know what Robin bought, you're too young to be reading this story.


	17. S'mores

_Chapter 17: S'Mores_

They arrived at their campsite around noon the next day, all of them very excited about their "reconnaissance mission." Even Raven seemed a bit more animated. She was talking, er, arguing with Beast Boy more than usual, anyway.

"Beast Boy, you're with me," Robin said as they started unloading their things. "We're going to start setting sensors. The rest of you, set up camp." Acknowledgements were exchanged, Beast Boy morphed into a deer, and the mission commenced.

Robin and Beast Boy arrived back at the clearing a few hours later to find it transformed into a neat little base camp. Two large tents stood off to one side: one for the boys and one for the girls. A third, smaller tent had been set up on the other side, for equipment and supplies. A portable table and chairs sat near the middle, and a fire pit had been created. A fire was already going, and a cast iron pot was parked in the coals on one side of it.

"Isn't it a bit early for supper, Cyborg?" Robin inquired, eyeing the pot.

"Those are my special baked beans, man!" Cyborg replied from inside the supply tent where he was calibrating the sensor receiver. "They really should be cooked overnight, but they'll be almost as good at six hours, which is when supper will be ready!"

"Baked beans?" Robin's mask arched.

"Yeah dude! If you can't eat beans out here in the wilderness, where can you? 'Sides, they're to die for!"

Robin smirked. "I guess you have a point."

"Dude, did you bring my tofu dogs?" Beast Boy asked, morphing back into his human form.

"Yes, I brought your fake hot dogs. And makings for s'mores!"

"Cool!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

"All right!" was Robin's reaction.

"Great!" A small smile touched Raven's lips.

"Please," Starfire asked from near the fire, where she was breaking up a large tree limb. "What are these 'some mores'?"

"S'mores," Robin corrected amicably. "They are the best camp food ever invented. You'll see."

As the sun began to set, they settled in to roast their hot dogs and sample Cyborg's beans. Robin and Starfire shared a log, sitting mere inches apart. Raven was forced to share a log with Beast Boy, as Cyborg took up too much room on his.

Robin had to laugh when Starfire began eating her beans with her fingers. "No, no; here," he handed her a spoon. "Trust me, that will be much easier." Starfire turned the most adorable shade of pink as she accepted the spoon, and then promptly licked her fingers off. Robin had to look away and concentrate on his food; she was _way_ too distracting doing that.

Robin recovered quickly, and showed Starfire how to hold her hot dog over the coals and slowly turn it, to keep it from burning. She smothered it in mustard, but declared it, "The best pork product named after a canine that I have ever consumed!" Everyone laughed at that, and Robin, without thinking, threw an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in for a quick hug.

"Is everybody ready for s'mores?" Beast Boy asked after consuming three tofu dogs and half a plate of beans.

"You know it!" Robin enthused.

"Bring it on!" Cyborg crowed.

"Sure," Raven replied.

"Yes, please!" Starfire clapped her hands. "I am anxious to try these 's'mores'."

Beast Boy tossed the graham crackers and chocolate bars to Cyborg, then ripped open the bag of marshmallows, scattering several on the ground.

"You get to eat those, " Raven said, affixing a clean marshmallow to a stick.

"Ha ha, sure," Beast Boy laughed nervously. "What're a few twigs and leaves?"

Cyborg took the bag from Beast Boy and distributed its contents, along with graham crackers and chocolate. Looking at the ingredients, Starfire seemed perplexed. "All of these things are delicious by themselves. What does one do with them to make them 'the best camp food ever invented'?"

"Here, I'll show you," Robin said. He set out his crackers and chocolate so they were ready, and instructed Starfire to do the same. She copied his actions, and looked on as he skewered two marshmallows, and handed one to her. "Now, we roast our marshmallows just like we did our hot dogs: over the coals, and keep them turning. Now we just wait until they're golden brown and delicious on the outside, and melty and gooey on the inside."

"Or you can go the power route," Beast Boy put in, promptly putting his marshmallow into the flames and setting it alight. He waited a few seconds and then spent several frantic breaths on blowing it out, revealing a marshmallow that looked more like a lump of coal.

"Dude! Charcoal is not a flavor!" Cyborg disapproved.

"Not to mention that burnt sugar is carcinogenic," Raven droned, picking the golden brown crust from her marshmallow.

"Carcino-what?" Beast Boy asked.

"It causes cancer."

"Oh!" Starfire exclaimed. "Will eating this confection cause our friend to become ill? And will it do the same to us?"

"That little bit won't hurt him," Robin replied, casting a disparaging glance at Raven. "And besides, we're not going to burn ours." He pulled his marshmallow from the fire and Starfire followed suit. "Look, see? Roasted, but not burnt."

He then showed her how to squeeze the marshmallow between the chocolate and crackers, smiling at her delighted squeal as the melted white marshmallow oozed all over the place. "Now wait a few seconds for the chocolate to melt," he instructed her. Robin's anticipation was too great, and he probably didn't wait as long as he should. "Okay, now," he said just before stuffing his entire s'more into his mouth. He was right; the chocolate could have been a bit more melted. But it was still very good.

Better than his s'more was Starfire's reaction to hers. Instead of swallowing hers whole, as Robin had, she bit into it, promptly getting chocolate and marshmallow all over her lips and chin. Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, and she scarfed the rest of it down as if she were starving. Robin didn't think she'd ever been more adorable.

"That was most delicious!" Starfire declared. "May I have another?"

"Of course!" Robin replied. "But you..." His hand stopped midway to wiping the marshmallow from her lips.

Four things rushed through his mind in a split second: The first was that he was still wearing his gloves, and there was no way he'd get marshmallow off of them before they got back to the Tower. The second was that Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy were still arguing about food, namely the fact that Cyborg had used bacon to flavor the beans and that there was gelatin in the marshmallows. The third was the fact that in all the sensor sweeps they'd taken of the area, they'd never spotted anything electronic at all, much less anything that could have been a surveillance device. And fourth, and perhaps most important, was how cute Starfire looked with chocolate and marshmallow all over her face.

So, instead of wiping the candy from her face as he had initially intended, he pulled her close and kissed her, licking the confections away as he did so. Starfire seemed surprised at first, but quickly responded, wrapping her arms around his neck and licking at his lips the way he had licked hers.

The kiss ended, and they pulled away from each other, smiling. Robin was starting to get lost in the firelight reflected in Starfire's eyes, when he realized that she wasn't the only one looking at him.

He swiveled his eyes and then his head to see Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg staring at him, their argument gone silent. Beast Boy finally broke the silence.

"Dudes! Get a room!"

Raven rolled her eyes, but said, "What happened to being discrete?"

Robin's emotions swirled between embarrassment and indignation. "You guys all know we're a couple, and you weren't paying attention, and she had marshmallow on her face and..."

Starfire saved him from himself. "Friends, on my world, it is most appropriate for couples to show their affection for each other during friendly gatherings of this sort."

"So...Tameranians just make out any time anywhere? In public?" Cyborg seemed a bit put off.

"No no. The _mrvlomh_ is for private times. But in gatherings of friends and family such as this one, it is expected, even celebrated, that couples show affection. Kissing, hugging, touching...nothing too intimate, but signs that they are together and happy." Starfire glanced at Robin and blushed. "I have often had trouble restraining myself."

Robin smiled warmly, lacing his fingers through hers and squeezing her hand. "Me too."

Beast Boy rolled backwards off his log, making "yuck" and "ewwww" and "gross" sounds. Raven grabbed him by the front of his uniform and hauled him back onto his seat, proceeding to smack him across the back of his head. "Grow up, already," she grumbled at him.

"Oww! Hey, c'mon!" Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head.

"But," Robin went on as Beast Boy finished his display, "Raven's right. It may be appropriate on Tameran, but it isn't here. That was um..." He cleared his throat self-consciously, "impulsive of me. We've been discrete in the past, we'll be so in the future." Starfire looked a bit crestfallen. He squeezed her hand to let her know it was okay.

The five Titans looked at each other awkwardly for nearly a full minute, the only sound in the clearing being the crackling of the fire. "Well, alright then," Cyborg finally put in, his normal vigor toned down several notches. "Isn't it about time to start the watches?"

Robin glanced at the timepiece on his wrist. "Past, actually. Alright, everyone knows what to do." Robin was all business again. "Cyborg and I will take the first watch, Raven and Starfire the second, and Beast Boy and Cyborg the third. Get as much sleep as you can; we have a busy day tomorrow on top of the watch everybody has tonight."

Raven and Beast Boy got up and headed toward their respective tents. "Hey, Beast Boy?" Robin called after him. "If you want to morph into something to sleep, make sure it's your size or smaller, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever," the changeling replied, crawling through his tent's opening.

Robin turned to Starfire, who was still holding his hand. "Is it still appropriate for me to kiss you goodnight?"

Robin smiled sheepishly. Again, the leader had come between him and his _Aiyknrwa_ . "Yeah."

She kissed him softly and whispered, "Good night, _Aiyknrwa_ Robin."

"Good night, _Aiyknrwa_ Starfire," he whispered back. He watched her as she floated over to her tent, pausing outside of it to glance at him over her shoulder before disappearing.

* * *

Yeah, yeah, I know it's been forever. Real life keeps throwing curve balls at me. Well, more like left hooks. (I'm not much of a sports fan, so pick your own metaphore). I work on this when I find the time and the muse speaks to me. But, I'm still working on this, I promise! And here's another bridge chapter that turned into a novella! Hope ya'll like it! Keep up with the reviews... 


	18. In the Tent

_Chapter 18: In the Tent_

Robin slept fitfully. The ground was lumpy. On this trip, they had decided to bring sleeping bags. But it was summer, and they really were too warm. Even so, the night air had a chill. Robin's cape helped somewhat, but he was still chilly. His tossing and turning finally frustrated Beast Boy enough that the changeling morphed himself into a field mouse and curled up in the corner of the tent, which did help Robin somewhat, as Beast Boy snored like a buzz saw in his human form.

His frustration was interrupted by Starfire's lilting whisper. "Beast Boy? Please awaken. It is time for you to do the watching."

Robin opened his eyes to see Starfire's shadow outside his tent. "Beast Boy?" She repeated her inquiry. Robin was about to roll over and prod at him when he heard the opening to his tent unzip.

"Starfire!" Beast Boy squeaked, changing back into his human form as Starfire climbed in. "This is the boys' tent! How do you know we weren't naked in here?"

"But Beast Boy, " Starfire replied, "have I not already seen you naked every time you have become another animal?"

"Well, sort of...not really..." Beast Boy sputtered.

"Yeah, BB," Robin put in, lifting himself up onto his elbow. "What _does_ happen to your clothes when you morph?"

"I...well...it's complicated!" Beast Boy huffed, and pushed past Starfire out of the tent.

Robin shook his head and then turned his gaze to Starfire. "He is right about one thing though. This is the boys' tent. You should go."

Starfire seemed to pout a little. Lowering her voice to barely above a whisper, she said, "It is difficult to sleep without you by my side _Aiyknrwa_ Robin."

Robin felt his body flush. Something about the way she said that..."Maybe that's why I'm having trouble sleeping. Still, we're on a mission. You should bunk with Raven."

Even in the dim light, Robin saw her frown. "Very well. May I still have my goodnight kiss?"

"Oh...I guess," Robin teased. He sat up and put a hand on her arm, leaning in to kiss her. But the chaste peck he expected to get very quickly turned into a deep, languid, sensual kiss. They broke apart nearly a minute later, only to fly back together in a much more frenzied display; tongues probing and teeth nipping. Starfire wrapped her arms around Robin's neck, and Robin leaned back a bit. Being denied his lips, she pressed herself more firmly against him and started nibbling on his ear. Robin's eyes rolled back into his head for a moment. She'd never done that before.

Regaining what little semblance of lucid thought he had, his knee-jerk reaction was to get her to stop; they were on a mission after all. But still, he had also planned for some alone time with her. They had said they were ready. Their protection was in his utility belt, within easy reach. Even so, he'd wanted it to be more than just a grope-fest in one of the tents. But, the first time didn't have to be the only time, did it?

He vacillated like that for what seemed like forever. But when Starfire stuck her tongue in his ear he finally came to this: whatever she was doing to his ear was sending chills down his spine and warmth to his groin. He decided to let whatever was going to happen, happen.

He snaked his arm around her back. Starfire was now nibbling on his jaw, and the angle of his head forced him to lean back. Unable to keep his balance, he fell onto his sleeping bag, pulling her with him.

The fall interrupted her rhythm and she pulled back, her hair a curtain around them. "Robin, perhaps..." Robin silenced her by pulling down into a hungry kiss. She responded eagerly, her fingers twining into his hair. Robin pushed his own fingers underneath the back of her halter-top. And that's when Cyborg's light shown through the wall of the tent.

"Yo, Rob. Wake up. We've got a solid hit on the creature."

* * *

Yes, I'm still alive, and no, I haven't forgotten about this story. It's still in my head. And I know I keep making all these excuses for not updating faster, but my life really turned itself on its ear after the last one. My cat died, my car broke, and I broke up with my boyfriend. It's very hard to write a romantic story when your heart is broken. But things are going a bit better now, and the juices are flowing again, so hopefully the next one will be faster (no promises, though). Here's a Christmas present for ya'll, and thanks for sticking around. 


	19. Chasing

_Chapter 19 – Chasing_

"Yo, Rob. Wake up. We've got a solid hit on the creature." Cyborg's spotlight showed through the thin wall of the tent.

Startled, Robin pushed Starfire away, only to have himself pulled with her as his hands were still under her halter-top. Starfire eeped and Robin grunted as he disentangled himself from her clothing. "Uh…just a second here…need to…put on my mask!"

"Give it up, Rob," Cyborg's voice replied. "We all know Star's in there."

Closer to the entrance, Starfire stuck her head out and let out that nervous giggle of hers. "Ah hee hee hee hee hee…."

Clearing himself of the tent, Robin stood up and straightened his shirt, trying to look a bit more dignified. Never mind that his hair was a mess. "We'll talk about that later, not that it's any of your business. What's this reading? Where is it?"

"It's near." Raven floated near the edge of the clearing. She held a scanner, but wasn't looking at it.

Beast Boy was looking at his. "It's about…100 meters that way." He pointed off into the forest.

"It's amongst the trees," Cyborg added. "This is not going to be easy."

"If it were easy, we wouldn't be needed," Robin stated. "Titans, go!"

They charged off into the forest, following their scanners. They barely got a few steps, however, when the signal from the creature's implanted emitter started to sputter in and out. "Aw man!" Beast Boy complained, and promptly turned himself into a bat, hoping to use echo-location to get something. Cyborg and Robin skidded to a halt a few feet from each other, twisting and turning to try and get a better signal.

"It can't have gotten very far this fast," Robin said after a few moments. "Can you still feel it, Raven?"

"Yes," Raven replied from somewhere close by, but unseen. "It is still very near."

"It is there," came Starfire's voice.

The group turned to see Starfire, floating several inches off the ground as she always did, but her eyes were glazed over and her hair had been picked up by the slight breeze; each strand seemingly come to life. She appeared poised at the ready, but not for battle. No, it was more like she was waiting for something.

"Starfire?" Robin questioned.

"Star?" Cyborg echoed.

Starfire didn't reply, and after a few moments that were almost frozen to her teammates, she flew off between the trees and out of sight.

They took off after her, calling her name. Raven, who had reappeared suddenly, disappeared just as quickly, zipping off through the trees. Bat Beast Boy was not far behind, leaving Cyborg and Robin tripping over their feet in the dark.

"Starfire! Raven! Beast Boy!" Robin called after them, trying to keep up. The creature had disappeared from his locator, and while his communicator showed that his teammates were not far ahead, he could not see or hear them. He stopped, punching a tree in frustration. "Grrr…how I wish I could fly!"

Cyborg put his large hand on Robin's shoulder. "I know, man. But they can take care of themselves, and we're really not far." Cyborg's arm beeped. "Hey, it's back! C'mon." He headed off through the trees, following the creature's signal.

They'd only gone a few steps when the forest lit up with the green glow of Starfire's starbolts. But oddly, they didn't explode. Instead, the glow shimmered and held steady, only to fade away a few moments later. Raven's familiar chant "Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos!" echoed to them within seconds of the glow fading, and then a loud, wooden CRASH was heard.

They caught sight of a human Beast Boy a few seconds later running through the trees calling for Starfire.

"Yo, BB!" Cyborg called to him.

The changling skidded through the leaf litter in turning to head towards his friends. "Did you see it? Did it come this way?"

"See what?" Robin asked.

"The creature!" Beast Boy slumped against a tree, panting heavily. "Starfire...it...she..."

"Whoa, BB, take a breath," Cyborg said, pointing his spotlight in Beast Boy's direction. "What happened?"

"We saw the creature," Beast Boy began, still struggling for breath. "It had stopped in this little opening in the trees. Starfire flew right up to it. They were nose to nose! She fired up her starbolts, but she didn't throw them. Raven and I yelled at her, but they just kept staring at each other. Finally, Raven took a shot at the creature, and a tree nearby exploded! Splinters everywhere! And when we could see again, both the creature and Starfire were gone!"

"'Gone'?" Robin growled. "What do you mean, 'gone'?"

"I mean gone!" Beast Boy shot back. "Disappeared! Like they were never there! Raven and I took off in different directions looking for them."

Cyborg looked at his wrist display. "I'm not picking up either Starfire or the creature."

"Well," Robin's voice shook. "They can both fly. Maybe they're too high."

"The range on this is 10,000 feet, man," Cyborg said gravely.

"The scanner actually picks up the signal from our communicators, right?" Robin demanded. "Maybe she dropped hers."

"Maybe." Cyborg sounded skeptical. "I can try reconfiguring mine to pick up humanoid life signs." He began poking at his arm.

For a long few moments, there was only the sound of Cyborg's controls beeping. Beast Boy couldn't help but notice how stiffly Robin was holding himself: shoulders taut, fists clenched. Beast Boy swallowed and braced himself for Robin's reaction if Cyborg didn't come up with anything.

"Okay," Cyborg said after what seemed like forever. "Here we are." He twisted himself a bit. "There's something...about 200 meters east of here." He paused. "It could just be Raven, though."

Robin's communicator was already in his hand. "Raven, report. What's your position?"

Raven's voice crackled back. "About half a kilometer north east of the campsite."

"Any sign of Starfire or the creature?"

"Visual, no" Raven replied. "But I can sense them. Sort of."

"Sort of?!" Robin almost broke the communicator, he gripped it so hard.

"They're kind of...diffuse. Like they're not entirely in this dimension."

Robin could be heard gritting his teeth. Cyborg placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke to Raven. "Well, where's the part of them that's in this dimension?"

"They're..."

Before Raven could finish, an explosion of green starbolt light could be seen coming from the direction of the campsite. No one had to give the order to head in that direction.

They found Starfire leaning against a tree near Robin's tent, staring at the ground. She seemed to be glowing faintly, the green of her starbolts.

They all rushed to her side, Robin skidding into a sitting position to pull her into his arms. "Starfire, are you all right?"

Starfire shook her head, coming back into herself. The glow faded. "Robin? Oh, Robin!" She threw her arms around him.

"Are you alright?" Robin repeated.

"Yes, I seem undamaged," she replied.

Cyborg knelt beside them. "Let me take a quick scan, just to be sure. Can you tell us what happened?"

"The creature...took me somewhere. It did not touch me, and yet it took me...to a place that was very bare, yet, somehow familiar. And it spoke to me, somehow. In Tameranian."

"Tameranian?" Beast Boy squeaked.

Beneath her cowl, Raven chewed on her lip.

"What did it say?" Robin asked?

"It said...'_strupiditr'_"

Her four comrades looked at her blankly.

"Uh…what does that mean?" Raven prompted after a moment.

Starfire bit her lip. "Hmmm. It means…I cannot think of a precise translation. But it is similar to 'Are you certain?' But also 'Make sure that you are certain.'"

"Certain about what?" Beast Boy asked.

Starfire didn't reply. She just looked into Robin's mask.

After a moment, Robin replied for her. "An important decision."

Raven and Cyborg looked at each other, knowing almost instantly what he meant. Beast Boy, however, darted his gaze from Robin to Raven to Cyborg and back to Starfire, totally flummoxed. "What decision???"

* * *

Yes, I'm still alive! And yes, I'm still thinking about this story. And yes, life is still complicated, so no promises on when the next chapter will show up. But the story isn't dead, and the next chapter will come! Keep the great reviews coming!


	20. Details

_Chapter 20: Details_

"I'm sorry to have to do this guys," Robin began. It was around 7:45 in the morning and the Titans were finishing up their breakfast. "I know I said this mission would be half vacation, but after what happened last night, I think we really need to be more diligent. We know this thing can be dangerous," he cast a glance at Starfire, noting the still-pink scars peaking from beneath her halter-top. "And now we have some proof that the thing can travel between dimensions. So, I'm proposing a new watch schedule.

"Shifts will be three on and two off, instead of the other way around, which is what we were doing. They'll be four hours instead of six, and no one will work more than two in a row. Unfortunately, that also means no more double off shifts, either. We'll still meet at 7:00, Noon and 6:00 for meals; whoever's off during those times will be in charge of preparation and clean-up. Also, the groups need to stay together at all times. That means if you want to do something other than sleep during your off shift, you have to get the other person that's off at the same time to do it with you."

Cyborg cleared his throat suggestively. Robin cast a disparaging glance at him.

"I also think it's important that we're easily reached and stay close to the campsite when we're off. That means that communicators stay on at all times and we should reduce any forays to a ½ mile radius from the campsite. That's especially important for us guys, since we can't fly with super speed. I said with _super speed_, BB," Robin cut off the ready-to-object changling.

"Thoughts, objections, suggestions?" Robin finished.

The Titans looked at each other. "Let's just get rid of this thing," Cyborg said after a few moments. "If we have to push ourselves to do it, then so be it. We're the Titans. That's what we do."

They each nodded their agreement.

"Okay then," Robin said, a small smile of bravado touching his lips. "We'll need a new schedule. Cyborg, run us up a new list with all possible variations." He stared hard at his robotic teammate, as if to send him a few suggestions telepathically.

"Three on, two off, four-hour shifts, nobody works more than eight, right?" Cyborg asked. Robin nodded his affirmation.

Cyborg stood still for a few seconds, then poked a few controls on his arm. "I'm sending the list to your communicators. If we happen to get to the end, we'll just start over."

The four other teammates flipped open their communicators almost in unison. "Looks like the girls are off first," Robin noted.

"Sweet! That means I get out of dish duty!" Beast Boy crowed.

Raven shook her head at him and began to gather up the dishes. Robin briefly discussed the plan for the watch with Cyborg and Beast Boy, and then turned to Starfire.

"Will you be alright?" he asked, searching her features.

"I have Raven with me. And I can take care of myself."

"I know, I just…this thing seems to be drawn to you somehow. It spoke Tameranian…it must be more closely connected to you than we thought."

Starfire nodded. "I too am puzzled by that. I am still a bit 'freaked out' by what happened last night."

"Yo, Rob," Cyborg called. "Are we gonna do this or not?"

"Gimme a sec!" he called over his shoulder. He squeezed Starfire's hand. "I'm just a call away."

Starfire smiled. "Thank you. But we shall be fine."

Robin pulled in a deep breath and nodded uncertainly before reaching in to give her a tender kiss. "I'll be back soon," he said softly and turned toward his male teammates. "All right, let's go."

Starfire watched them until they disappeared in the trees before going to dry the dishes that Raven had washed.

"I'd like to go down to the river and wash up before we have to make lunch," Raven said without preamble.

"Oh, an excellent idea, Friend Raven!" Starfire chirped. "My hair is in desperate need of the washing."

After finishing the dishes, the two girls gathered up their toiletries and flew the quarter mile or so to the river that ran through the woods to the ocean nearby. It was deep, but remarkably calm, especially considering its proximity to the sea.

Raven sat on the bank and removed her boots. Starfire, however, cast off all of her clothing and dove into the center of the river. Her head re-emerged a few moments later and she shook the water and hair from her face. "Will you not join me, Raven?"

"Um, no," the witch replied. "It's too cold."

"Ah yes, I have forgotten that I am more tolerant of extreme temperatures."

Raven pulled her cloak around her and seemed to phase for a moment. When she re-solidified, her leotard was on the ground next to her. With her cloak still pulled tightly around her, she dipped her feet into the river and wet a bath sponge and soap and began to wash herself beneath her cloak.

"Are you enjoying our sojourn into the forest, Friend Raven?" Starfire asked from the middle of the river.

"No," Raven replied without looking up from her bathing. "It's too hard to meditate."

"Why is that?" Starfire was soaping her hair.

"There's too much going on. Birds, insects, small mammals…they all have a psychic presence, and it's all going on at once. Not to mention the close proximity to my teammates…" Raven trailed off, realizing she may have said too much.

Starfire's arms dipped below the water. "You are bothered by our presence?"

"No…" Raven put down her sponge and looked up. "I am normally able to go to a quiet place alone and meditate in spite of your presences. But with everything else that's going on, and having to be around everybody all the time, and with you and Robin…" She trailed off again, not wanting her alien friend to think she had done something wrong.

"Robin and I what?" Starfire had drifted a bit closer to the bank.

Raven sighed and looked away. "You're just… very psychically noisy. Especially when you're…" Raven struggled a moment for the right word. "Affectionate."

Starfire drew within a few feet of the bank, sitting on the riverbed. "I am sorry, Raven. I did not realize…"

Raven held up a hand. "Don't apologize. It's not something you have control over. Don't do…don't stop yourself from doing something just because it may bother me. It's my problem; I'll deal with it." She looked up into Starfire's eyes. "But at the same time, don't do anything you'll regret."

Starfire chewed her lip, digesting that. "Robin and I have not yet become _Revolethen,"_ she divulged.

"I know. Believe me, I'll know when it happens."

"Perhaps Robin and I should go somewhere outside the Tower when…if we decide to do so."

"Don't bother," Raven said, resuming her washing. "You'll do it in the Tower eventually, and besides, you'd have to be on the moon for me not to know. You're my teammates and my best friends, so I'm always in some kind of contact with you."

"We are your best friends? Oh, Raven!" Starfire burst from the water, and then quickly remembered her state of undress. "Oh…it would be inappropriate to hug you now, yes?"

Raven averted her eyes. "Yes."

* * *

Wow, it was May last time I updated? Ouch! Sorry gang. I don't have much of an excuse other than the fact that my muse shut up. I have the story outlined and I know what happens, but the little details don't always come to me. But I have several more scenes worked out, so the next update should come pretty quick (I hope!). Keep the reviews coming! 


	21. What's Right for Us

_Chapter 21: What's Right for Us_

The boys returned from their patrol promptly at noon to find Raven and Starfire nearly finished preparing lunch.

"Food!" Beast Boy wailed before turning into a bullfrog and hopping up onto the table. "What's for lunch?" he asked as he turned back into his human form.

"Vegetable soup," Raven answered, bringing the pot to the table. "And get off the table." Beast Boy scampered down.

"And I have prepared some balls of meat for those of us who are not the vegetarians," Starfire put in, bringing some skewers to the table.

"You cooked?" Cyborg asked, his lip already curling in disgust.

"It's my recipe," Raven said, putting out some bowls.

"Whew," was Cyborg's response.

"How was the watching?" Starfire asked as Robin came to her side.

"Uneventful. We reset some sensors that had been knocked over by wildlife, but we didn't get any hits or find any evidence," Robin replied. "What did you do?"

"We went to the river for some bathing," Starfire answered. "And we have spent much of the time since we returned preparing this meal."

"You bathed in the river?" Beast Boy squeaked, his eyes wide.

Raven turned on him, her eyes growing dark. "Get those dirty thoughts out of your head, Beast Boy, or I'll do it for you. And trust me, it won't be pleasant."

"Hee hee," Beast Boy laughed nervously. "You wore swimsuits, right?"

"Oh no! We…" Starfire was cut off suddenly as Robin spun her around and kissed her firmly. "Did I mention how much I missed you?" he asked, looking more relieved than romantic.

"Oh Robin!" Starfire hugged him firmly. "I missed you as well!"

"All right, enough you two," Cyborg broke in. "Let's have lunch and get on with this. I'm looking forward to some serious sack time!"

--

The next two days were spent running through the shifts as outlined by Cyborg. Detections of the creature by the sensors were few and far between, and always very brief. And when they inspected the areas that the spottings came from, there was never any physical evidence, not even any disturbance of the leaf litter. They discussed their strategy every evening at supper, and made some subtle adjustments, but nothing really changed.

The off shifts, while short, were often spent sleeping, as everyone had to work either late or early every day. But they did get to do some things that they wanted: Starfire and Beast Boy played hide and seek in the forest, Raven went down to the river to meditate while Robin uploaded some crime reports to his laptop from his communicator, Cyborg made a magnificent supper from mushrooms and herbs found in the forest by Beast Boy ("Don't worry, I cross checked everything! It's all safe!"), and Raven even loosened up enough to learn some birdcalls from Beast Boy.

Shortly before eight on the evening of their fourth night in camp, Cyborg, Robin and Starfire returned from the evening watch.

"Anything to report?" Raven asked.

"More of the same," Cyborg said, going to refill his canteen. "You two about ready to go?"

"I guess," Beast Boy groused. "Soooo not looking forward to an overnight double shift."

"We all have to pull double shifts, Beast Boy. It's your turn," Robin explained with no sympathy.

"Or you could stay here and chaperone Robin and Starfire," Cyborg said, the teasing evident in his voice.

"Hey yeah!" Beast Boy realized. "This is the first time you two have been alone together since we've been out here!"

"That's not true," Robin shot back. "We had a shift together on Monday."

"Yeah, but you were working. It's not the same."

Starfire looked at Robin. "Please, what is this 'Chaperone?'"

Robin frowned. "Someone to watch us to make sure we don't do something we're not supposed to."

Starfire turned to Cyborg. "I can assure you, Friend Cyborg, that Robin and I have no intentions of committing any crimes."

Cyborg laughed. "That's not the kind of wrongdoing I meant, Star."

Before Cyborg could explain any further, Robin barked, "Just go! We'll be fine."

Cyborg planted his fists on his hips. "You sure you won't be a little too fine? Think of it: the two of you, alone, with just the firelight…" he grinned.

"Come on!" Raven wrapped the mechanical Titan in a lasso of her magic and dragged him off into the woods.

"You two behave yourselves!" Beast Boy said cheekily before turning into a bat and flying after Raven and Cyborg.

Robin shook his head and turned to Starfire to find her on her knees trying to revive the fire, which had burned down to coals. Robin pulled in a deep breath and unconsciously scrubbed at the back of his neck. He went and sat on the log behind her. "So…. What do you want to do tonight?"

She glanced at him over her shoulder. "What do you wish to do?"

Robin grinned. "I asked you first."

"So you did." She poked at the fire a few more times, managing to bring up a few flames, before turning and kneeling in front of him. "I have no preference."

Robin scrubbed at his neck again. "Well…we did say that we were ready to…" He trailed off, not sure if he was brave enough to say it aloud.

Starfire seemed to know what he meant, and saved him the embarrassment of finishing his sentence. "Yes, we did." She frowned slightly, reading his features. "Have you had additional thoughts?"

"No…well…no," Robin stumbled. He heaved a sigh and leaned closer to her, resting his weight on his knees with his elbows. He lowered his voice a bit. "I guess I'm just…nervous."

Starfire canted her head in question.

"It's just…you can't train for this," Robin elaborated. "Will I know what to do? Can I make you happy? Will I hurt you?"

"Robin," Starfire reached up and put her hand into his. "You must remember I am as inexperienced in these matters as you. I have had these same thoughts. But we are _Aiyknrwa_. I believe that we will be able to find what is best for us." She smiled at him, and he smiled back in relief.

"Wait," he said after a moment, his logic breaking through the relief. "You're afraid you would hurt me?"

"I am stronger than you are. And I'm certain I shall have the urge to fly. I'm afraid I may drop you."

"But what about your...secretion?"

"The _dintovsmy_? It is merely to keep the _revolethen_ together. Tameranian males are able to fly as well."

"Right," he cleared his throat. "I forgot about that."

"Robin," Starfire reached up and stroked his cheek. "Please do not worry. And know that I feel exactly as you do." She smiled at him, and he managed a faint grin. "Perhaps it would be best if we just rested this evening," she suggested after a moment. "You have just finished the double shift and I shall begin one in less than four hours."

Robin sat back and heaved a sigh of relief. "I think that's a good idea."

Starfire smiled and reached up to kiss him briefly before turning around to sit on the ground in front of him, leaning against his legs, watching the fire.

His trepidation leaving him, Robin wrapped his arms around Starfire's waist, opening his legs so she could sit between them as he pulled her closer. He pressed his chest to her back and rested his chin on her shoulder, nuzzling her ear. Starfire sighed happily and reached back to run her fingers through his hair.

"I have missed our time alone together," she murmured.

"Me too," he replied, softly kissing that spot behind her ear he knew made her squeal. He heard her pull in a sharp breath.

"When we are apart, I have moments when I feel…incomplete," Starfire continued, just above a whisper. "Especially these last few days. And it is as if the only thing that will fill in what is missing from me is your presence."

Robin tightened his embrace. "As corny as it sounds, I feel the same way."

Starfire pulled away a bit and turned her head to look at him. "How do your emotions resemble starchy kernelled vegetables?"

Robin laughed, feeling the material of his shirt rub against his chest as it slipped past Starfire's back. "No, no. 'Corny' means 'clichéd.' Like someone would only actually say that if they were in a movie."

"Oh." Starfire frowned. "Why would people not say such things if that is what they felt?"

Robin shrugged. "Maybe it's not so corny after all." He smiled at her and reached in for a gentle kiss. She returned it and smiled back before turning forward again to watch the fire.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, enjoying each other's presence and touch, watching the fire. Then something clicked in Robin's mind. He'd put everything he thought he'd need easy access to on this trip into his utility belt. Everything.

He cleared his throat. "Maybe…maybe I have a way that will keep you from feeling quite so incomplete when we're apart."

She turned her head, "How is that?"

He grinned and gently pushed her chin so that she faced forward again. "Close your eyes."

She looked back at him skeptically for a moment before closing her eyes and turning back towards the fire.

He fumbled with his utility belt, trying to remember what compartment he'd put it in. He found it after only opening three of them, and then had some trouble with the clasp due to his gloves, but finally got it open, and dropped it around her neck and fastened it around her hair. "Okay, you can look now."

Starfire opened her eyes and looked down to see a charm with two entwined hearts enameled a purply-pink resting on her chest, strung from a gold chain. She gasped with delight. "Oh Robin!" She twisted herself around and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him firmly. "It is most beautiful! I shall wear it always!"

"I saw it and thought of you, as corny as that sounds," Robin smiled a little sheepishly.

Starfire disentangled her hair from the chain and gazed at the charm intently in the dim light. "I love it." She looked up and beamed. "And I love you. Thank you, Robin."

"You're welcome." He smiled at her, happy to see her so happy.

"Oh!" Starfire clasped her hands over her mouth. "But I have no gift for you!"

"Don't worry about it." Robin shook his head. He reached out and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Just being with you is all I need."

"_As corny as that sounds," _he amended to himself. Even so, it was the truth.

"Still, it is appropriate that I make a gift to you, yes?"

"Just," Robin let out a patient sigh, "come and sleep with me." He shook his head, realizing the implications of that phrase. "I mean…rest with me. You know what I mean!" Starfire giggled at his bluster. He quickly sank back into the calm he normally felt around her, however, and took her hand. "I've missed holding you."

Starfire nodded, rising to her feet, the fact that she felt the same way unsaid but understood.

Robin followed her, still holding her hand, over to the girls' tent, the decision to sleep there seemingly mutual. They crawled inside, and, once there, Starfire removed her boots. Robin followed suit, though he'd been sleeping with them on since the mission began. With no words spoken, each of their actions seemingly understood to the other, they settled onto Starfire's sleeping bag and snuggled into each other's arms.

Starfire gently pressed her lips to Robin's. "Good night, _Aiyknrwa _Robin."

Robin copied her actions. "Good night, _Aiyknrwa_ Starfire."

Their lips parted, but just barely. They hovered for a long moment, a mere whisper apart, before coming back together again, as if drawn by gravity. The kiss started softly, but quickly turned passionate. Robin's breath burned in his chest and the hair on the back of his neck stood up as all of his senses were suddenly filled by Starfire: the scratch of her fingernails on his back and scalp, the salty taste of her lips as he laved his tongue over them, the heady perfume of her natural scent as he pressed his nose into her cheek, the soft little moans she made mixed with their labored breathing and his own pulse. Behind her back, he ripped his gloves off so that he could actually feel her skin. He crushed himself against her, gripping her back and snaking several of his fingers underneath her halter-top. He felt her run her toes down the back of his calf and reached down to pull her leg around his hips, caressing her thigh. He thought he was going to lose his mind for a moment when she put her tongue in his ear. He retaliated by running his lips along her jaw up to that spot behind her ear. She squealed briefly, tightening her leg around him. He nibbled her earlobe momentarily before heading back for her lips…

"Robin," said a breathless Starfire. Her hand was on his shoulder now, gently pushing him away.

"Wha…what?" He shook his head to clear it.

"I believe…" she heaved a couple of breaths, licking her lips to moisten them. "I believe we should try to do the sleeping."

His immediate reaction was one of protest, but before the "Why?" that had formed on his lips could pass them, she shifted away from him, and his hand moved with her leg. He looked down and tried to move his hand, only to have her leg come with it. "Oh, Star," he looked up into her eyes. "I…"

She put a finger to his lips. "No, do not be sorry. It is obvious that you arouse me and I am fairly certain…" she glanced down and her lips twisted into a pouty smile before she went on "…that I arouse you. And I would like nothing more than to be _revolethen_. But I do not believe now is the right time. I do not wish to be rushed. Let us rest now, so that we may defeat this creature and have some time for ourselves."

Robin sighed and rest his forehead against hers. "You're right. You've been right about all of this, from the beginning. Why did I ever fight you?"

Starfire squealed happily and pulled him for one of her bone-crushing hugs. He hugged her back until he couldn't hold his breath any longer. "Uh..Star?" he gasped.

"Oh!" She almost instantly released him. "Am I keeping you from breathing again?"

Robin sucked in a breath. "Yeah. And…is there some way I can have my hand back?"

Starfire chewed her lip a moment, then tightened her leg around him. "Now try to remove it."

Robin had to tug a bit, but was able to release his hand. His fingers remained sticky, but they quickly dried and simply became powdery. "I would think that more of a hindrance than a help," he remarked, the detective part of his personality rising to the surface for a moment.

Starfire shrugged in his embrace. "I am uncertain. Tamaranians are stronger than humans, no? Perhaps it is simply not an obstacle."

"Perhaps. Like you said, we'll figure out what is best for us."

Starfire smiled. "I truly believe that. I also believe what is best for us right now is sleep."

Robin chuckled. "Right again."

She kissed his forehead, trying to show affection without encouraging anything more. "Good night, Robin."

"Good night, Starfire."

* * *

Gotta run...Author's note later... make with the reviews! 


	22. Tensions

_Chapter 22: Tensions_

Shortly before midnight, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven headed back to camp. As they reached the break in the trees, Cyborg put his hand on Raven's arm to stop her. "We're not going to…interrupt anything, are we?"

Though she was fairly certain of the answer, Raven shut her eyes and concentrated on the teammates that had not joined them on this watch. "No," she replied after a moment. "They're just sleeping. That's pretty much all they've done."

Cyborg visibly relaxed. "Good."

Beast Boy morphed back into his human form from the bat he had been most of the shift, and jogged over to the boys' tent. "Yo, Rob. Time to get up." He yanked open the zipped flap and stuck his head inside, only to turn around a moment later. "He's not here."

"That's because they're here." Raven floated in front of the girls' tent. A tad perplexed, Beast Boy came to Raven's side and looked through the zipped screen of the tent. Inside lay Robin and Starfire on Starfire's sleeping bag, her very bare leg thrown over his hips and his bare hand on her thigh. Beast Boy gaped. "Uh…are you sure all they did was sleep?"

"I said that's 'pretty much' all they've done, not that it's any of our business," she replied before turning to face the tent again. "Robin, Starfire, wake up. It's time for your watch." Though Raven's voice was no louder than it had been, it seemed to reverberate throughout the forest.

Startled, Beast Boy took a step back. "Dude, how'd you do that?"

Raven turned back to face him and her eyes turned black briefly before she floated off. Beast Boy laughed nervously. "Oh…right."

In the tent, Robin stirred. "Beast Boy?" Robin's voice was rough with sleep. "What time is it?"

"Midnight, dude. Changing of the guard."

Robin pulled a deep breath. "Right." Beast Boy got very uncomfortable for a moment as he watched Robin squeeze Starfire's thigh before moving his hand up to rub her shoulder. "Starfire? Wake up. It's time for our watch."

"Hmmm?"

"It's time for our watch," Robin repeated.

"Very well." Starfire made no motion of getting up, however. Instead, she smiled a small, coy smile and indulged, "I dreamt of you."

The corner of Robin's mouth quirked up. "Really?"

Starfire nodded. "And of chocolate sandwich cookies."

Robin's voice grew warm, almost seductive. "Really."

The young would-be lovers smiled at each other in the dim light, and Robin reached in for a kiss, stopping millimeters before he reached his goal as he remembered they had an audience. He turned his head in Beast Boy's general direction and said, "Give us a minute, BB."

Beast Boy, growing more uncomfortable by the minute, threw up his hands in frustration. He knew Robin wouldn't let _him_ get away with something like this. "Dude, I'm the one on a double shift here! Can we get moving so we can get this over with?"

"_One_ minute, BB," Robin countered.

Beast Boy huffed and stomped off toward the fire pit.

Robin turned back to Starfire. "Chocolate sandwich cookies, huh?"

"Mmm-hmm. They seem more delicious in your presence."

Robin's smile returned. "I'll bet they are," he rumbled as he descended upon her for the kiss he'd been denied a moment ago. It was soft and languid, with no urgency of any kind behind it, just pure affection. Robin nuzzled Starfire's nose and cheek for a few moments after their lips parted before leaning his forehead against hers. "Come on, BB's right. We need to get up."

Starfire frowned and hummed out a disappointed note as she slipped her leg from Robin's hip. She reached over him for her boots and exited the tent. Robin quickly followed her.

"That was minute and a half!" Beast Boy challenged as they approached the fire pit.

"Oh, stop," Raven chided before turning to Robin. "We had a fairly solid reading on the creature early in the shift, but it quickly disappeared, and, as usual, we couldn't find any physical evidence," she reported before being asked. 

Robin nodded from the log where he was lacing up his boots. "That seems pretty typical. Cyborg, note the coordinates; we'll check it out again once it gets light."

"Already done," Cyborg replied.

Robin stood up, all business. "In the meantime, let's just pick up where we left off. Starfire, Beast Boy, let's go." He headed off into the forest in the direction of where the planned patrol was to start. 

Before he could even get out of the clearing however, he was stopped by Cyborg's voice. "Hey, Star, where'd you get that?"

Robin turned to see Starfire showing off the necklace he had given her to Cyborg and Raven. "Is it not beautiful? It was a gift from Robin. He says it is to remind me of him when we are apart."

Beast Boy spun around to Robin's direction. "Dude, you gave her jewelry? You are so whipped." There was still a tinge of anger in his voice.

Cyborg started to laugh.

Starfire looked to Robin in concern. "You have received a thrashing? When? By whose hands? I shall make them pay!" Her hands clenched into fists.

Robin put a hand on her shoulder. "That's not what he means. No one's thrashed me; I'm fine. I'm not sure that's going to remain true for Beast Boy, though." He turned to the changling, a scowl on his face.

Beast Boy held up his hands in defense. "Dude, I'm just sayin'."

"Stop it, all of you!" Raven made the forest seem to reverberate again. She put her feet on the ground and pushed her cowl off her head. "We're all tired and frazzled because of this mission. Beast Boy, if you're that beat, I will take your shift for you."

"No." Beast Boy crossed his arms defiantly. 

"Fine then. Now, we're all just going to have to deal with the fact that Robin and Starfire are together. And that includes the two of you." She thrust a finger at the couple in question. "You might just have to cool it until the mission is over."

"Cool what?" Robin shot back hotly. "All we did was sleep….together…" He trailed off, realizing he may have said too much, even if the implication was false.

"I thought you said all they did was sleep," Cyborg said, confused. 

"For the third time, I said that's 'pretty much' all they did. No, they did not have sex!" The fire flared up with Raven's frustration driving her powers out of her control.

"No, we did not have the sex," Starfire chimed in, very confused with the whole conversation. "We have not yet had the sex yet, ever, although we have been regularly doing the sleeping together since before I was injured."

"What!" Cyborg and Beast Boy exclaimed together.

Robin grit his teeth to keep himself from yelling at her. "Star…" he growled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Robin? Did I say something I should not? I was not aware that was a secret."

Robin exhaled noisily. "Not any more."

"You see?" Raven said, struggling to keep her own emotions in check. "Just the simple fact that the two of you have slept in the same location has made this more difficult."

"Well, if these two infants would just get over it, it wouldn't be an issue," Robin shot back, gesturing to Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Infants!" Cyborg charged.

"We're not babies!" Beast Boy retorted.

"EVERYONE BE QUIET!" Raven threw her hands into the air, causing her cloak to billow around her. The fire shot nearly to the tops of the trees and everyone else had to take a step to keep from being knocked down. She took a deep breath and lowered her voice to almost a whisper. "The sensors are set; the alarms will sound if something happens. I think we should just take the night off. I'm sure the worst of this will blow over if we all just get a good night's sleep."

The five Titans stood there looking at each other for a long few breaths, the only sound being the crackling of the now normal-sized fire. "I think Raven has a point," Robin finally said. "This has been a long, frustrating mission so far, with very little progress made. We're all stretching ourselves to the limit. Let's take the next two shifts off; that's eight hours. Get some sleep, that's an order. We'll start again in the morning."

They all nodded, but no one moved; they all looked at Robin, the question obvious but unasked. "Girls in the girls' tent, boys in the boys' tent," he finally clarified. Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg trudged off in the directions of their respective tents without saying anything else.

Robin turned to Starfire. "I'm sorry. I'd love to…"

"No," she stopped him. "It is for the best." They regarded each other in silence for a moment, and then Starfire lifted her hand to the charm she wore. "Perhaps I shall wear this beneath my clothing. It will be a reminder to me, but not to anyone else."

"That's not a bad idea," he agreed. But Starfire continued to hold onto the charm, making no move to put it beneath her neckline.

"Robin, I am sorry. I did not wish for 'us' to be a problem with the team."

Robin shook his head. "No, it's not your fault. I asked you to sleep with me. And anything that happens outside of missions or training is none of their business. We're not jeopardizing the mission. This is only an issue because they're making it one."

"But I do not wish to lose their friendship."

Robin smiled tiredly. "We won't. Like Raven said, this is mostly just because we're all tired and grouchy. I'm sure most of this will go away in the morning."

Starfire, still clutching her charm and looking uncertain, nodded. Robin put his arms around her and pulled her close. "It's all going to be okay," he murmured into her ear. "This changes nothing. I still want to sleep with you. I still want to make love to you. Let's just get some sleep for tonight, okay?" She nodded against his cheek and stepped back out of his embrace.

"Good night, Robin," she murmured, and walked off towards the girls' tent, pushing her necklace beneath her neckline. 

* * *

Wow, that went in a direction I didn't intend for it to go when I sat down to write it. But that's okay; it actually makes what's coming next a little easier.

How do you like this? Two updates in one week! No promises on the next, I'm afraid. I'll work on this when I have the time and the muse speaks to me. Send me lots of reviews; she's more vocal when she has lots of those to run on!


	23. Clues

_Chapter 23: Clues_

Raven paused in front of the girls' tent, glancing over at Robin and Starfire, who were still standing in front of the fire. Robin was hugging Starfire, murmuring something into her ear. Raven resisted the urge to use her powers to eavesdrop.

Raven dropped into a crouch and poked her head and shoulders through the opening in the tent. As she put her hand down, it came in contact with Starfire's sleeping bag. In that instant, her entire body flushed with primal desire. She could feel Robin and Starfire's need for each other. But the feeling quickly dissipated, and what was left was…peace. That's the only word Raven could use to describe it. It was a quiet contentment and feeling of utter safety that she didn't think she'd ever felt before. She crawled the rest of the way into the tent and sat on the sleeping bag. For the first time since they'd been out in the woods, Raven's mind was quiet. She reveled in the calm, allowing her muscles to relax. Is this what it felt like to be truly in love?

As she sank further into the tranquility, she began to detect something on the edges of it. She'd felt it previously, but before she had a chance to really examine it, Starfire pulled open the flap on the tent.

"Raven, do you wish to use my sleeping bag?"

"Huh?" Raven snapped out of her reverie. "No. I uh…I'm just…tired," she replied lamely, and crawled over to her own sleeping bag.

Starfire seemed very sad as she settled onto her pillow. Raven shut her eyes against the onslaught of negative emotion. She hoped Starfire didn't want to "talk." She drew in a few deep breaths and tried to recapture the feeling of peace. With Starfire blaring sadness at her, though, it was impossible. Raven settled into a sleeping meditation, and thought she might be off the hook. She thought too soon.

"Raven, you are still my friend, yes?"

"Yes, Starfire, I am still your friend. I'm still Robin's friend, too."

That seemed to satisfy the young alien, even though Raven knew she still had a lot on her mind. She wrestled for a few moments for something to say, but Starfire spoke again before she came up with anything.

"Thank you, Friend Raven."

"For what?"

"For being the most reasonable one among us. Robin and I have admittedly been preoccupied with each other, and Cyborg and Beast Boy seem to have become preoccupied with teasing us. You have been the only one to remain, how do you say it? Above it all?"

"Somebody had to," Raven replied simply.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Beast Boy stomped towards the boys' tent, dreading the fact that he was going to have to share it with Robin. _"Stupid Boy Blunder, can't take a joke!" _he groused to himself. Too worked up and pissed off to go to sleep, or even rest, much less face Robin again, he morphed himself into a raccoon and scampered off into the woods.

Once outside the ring of the clearing, he morphed into a cheetah, and took off as fast as he could, dodging trees and burning adrenaline. After several minutes of running full bore, he began to feel better, and slowed to a trot. Realizing his cheetah senses were not ideal for the forest at night, he turned into an owl and flew up to perch in a tree.

Taking the time to catch his breath and allow his eyes to grow accustomed to the darkness, Beast Boy looked around. He had arrived in a small clearing about a quarter mile from camp. He'd been through here on patrols several times. As his surroundings seemed to brighten with his excellent owl's eyesight, he thought he saw something on the ground below the tree he sat in. Was that a bear? No…he would have been able to see a bear more clearly. It was just an odd outline…maybe it was just a funny tree limb?

Swooping down into the center of the clearing, Beast Boy attempted to get a more direct look. The outline took a hulking shape, very bear-like indeed. But why couldn't he see any fur?

Morphing into a pit viper, Beast Boy tried to get a heat reading on the thing. It was warmer than the surrounding forest, but not really hot enough to be considered warm-blooded. Hoping for more info, he turned into a bat and attempted to "see" the thing with echo-location. Again, he got a smattering of a reading, but nothing he could call solid.

Running out of super-animal senses, Beast Boy tried one last thing: he took a deep breath and morphed into a shark, hoping he would be able to get a good look at it through electromagnetic senses. Granted, that worked much better under water, but he was out of ideas.

He was quickly running out of air, and was about to morph back into an owl, when the thing moved. It was enough; it was the creature they'd been chasing! Startled, he morphed back to his human form, and just sat on the ground for a moment, panting, surprised and scared. Gathering his wits about him, he remembered that crocodiles had similar sensory organs, although they didn't work as well. At least he'd be able to breathe. He morphed into the lizard form and sat very still. He was able to sense the creature every time it moved. After an hour or so of watching it presumably sleep, Beast Boy decided he needed a closer look, and morphed into a fly. He tried to land on it, but he landed on the tree behind it. Flying back out to the center of the clearing and changing back into an owl, he confirmed that there was _something_ there.

He had his best perception of the creature as a croc (well, as a shark, really, but breathing was a necessary thing), so he decided to see if he could follow the thing once it woke up. Morphing back into that form, he staked out his quarry.

* * *

I am on a roll! I can't believe how much I've written in the past two weeks! I'm even starting to get ideas for a sequel to this story! But, let's stay on course here…

Yeah, this chapter is short. Everything that was supposed to be in this chapter is turning out to be very long, so I'm cutting it up into at least two, if not three chapters in order to get stuff up faster. The good news? I've got major sections of the rest of it already written, so they should come quickly (yeah, I know I've said that before, but just look at my recent track record!).

Thanks for all the reviews, everybody. It really helps to know that there are people out there reading and enjoying this. Be vocal; my muse really revs up when she hears nice things!


	24. Apologies

_Chapter 24: Apologies_

Cyborg emerged from the supply tent shortly before 7:00am. He'd spent the last few hours hooked up to their portable generator recharging. Cyborg didn't "sleep" in the biological sense of the word; instead, he switched into standby mode and let his power cells recharge. This generally took several hours, and was usually enough to allow his human components to rest.

He found Starfire sitting at the table, slicing fruit. Pasting the cheeriest smile he could muster on his face, he went and sat across from her.

"'Mornin', Starfire!"

"Cyborg," she acknowledged icily.

Ouch. To find Starfire anything other than exuberant meant that she was really ticked off. "You're up early," he tried again, hopefully.

"I had slept 2.45 hours before we decided to take the two shifts off."

"Oh. Right." Cyborg picked up a slice of apple and bit into it. "This fruit is getting a bit shriveled. One of us should maybe go on a supply run."

"If you deem it prudent." Starfire didn't look up from her task.

Cyborg couldn't take it any more. "Aw, c'mon Star, don't be mad," he pleaded with her.

"I am not mad!" She slammed the knife down on the table, causing everything on it to bounce. "I am…frustrated. Somehow, I have jeopardized the mission and the team through either the simple act of sleeping with my _Aiyknrwa_, or because you and Beast Boy cannot do the 'getting over it.' Whichever is the case, if it had not happened, we would not be in this situation now."

"Don't blame yourself. You and Rob haven't done anything wrong." The mechanical Titan heaved a huge sigh. "This really is all my fault. Yeah, BB's said some stupid stuff, but BB says stupid stuff about everything. And he's just a kid. He follows my lead."

He looked up at her hopefully. Her jaw was still set, but her eyes were softening.

"Why do you tease us so? Why is this such the big deal?"

Cyborg's shoulders sagged. "Because…because it's easy to. Robin's so serious all the time, and it's kind of fun to get him to act a bit more human, even if it's just to make him mad."

"But why do you wish to anger him if you are his friend?"

"It's…hard to explain. I'm not sure I understand myself. But it was all supposed to be in good fun; you two were supposed to laugh too. And know this: I wouldn't do it if you weren't my friends."

"You tease because you love, huh?" The seated pair turned to see Robin standing a few steps away, his thumbs hooked into his utility belt.

"Exactly!" Cyborg pounded the table in emphasis. "It's all about the love!"

Robin came to the table and placed his hand on Starfire's shoulder as he sat next to her.

Cyborg's momentary cheerfulness quickly fizzled out as Robin settled into his chair. "Look man, I'm sorry if I, or BB even, stepped over the line. We never meant anything by it. But c'mon, we give you crap about everything: your hair, your uniform, even your fighting style. It never bothered you before."

"But this involves Starfire," Robin replied evenly, lacing his fingers through hers. "That makes it different."

Cyborg raised a finger, as if he suddenly realized something. "Gotcha. Look, I can't promise nothing like this is ever going to happen again, but remember that we care about you. We're happy for you, and if anybody other than me or BB would say anything, they're gonna have to answer to me."

Robin's lips quirked up into a small smile, but Starfire's forgiveness was much more pronounced.

"Oh, Friend Cyborg!" Starfire cried, floating over the table to give him a bone-crushing hug. "I am most happy that I will not be losing your friendship!"

Cyborg patted her back. "No time soon, Little Lady."

"I'm glad to see the love-fest is back in session," Raven droned from outside the girls' tent. "I'm surprised Beast Boy isn't participating," she continued, floating over.

"Yeah, where is the little grass stain, anyway?" Cyborg asked to no one in particular.

"Come to think of it, I didn't see him in the tent," Robin supplied. "I just assumed he'd morphed into something small."

"You know what happens when you assume stuff," Cyborg scolded, a wry smile pulling at his lips.

"No," Starfire said. "What does happen when you do the assuming?" She looked to Robin.

"Later, Star," Robin said, pulling out his communicator. "Beast Boy, report."

Static.

"Beast Boy, what is your location?" Robin tried again.

Nothing.

"Maybe he's not talking to you," Cyborg suggested, raising his arm. "Yo, BB! Where you at?"

Silence.

The four Titans looked at each other. After a few beats, Cyborg said, "Well, let's not panic yet. Sometimes his communicator doesn't work when he's morphed. I'll see if I can't track him down." He started poking at his arm, reconfiguring his sensors.

"Don't bother," Raven said, announcing the arrival of the green Titan as he came bounding excitedly into camp.

"Guys, guys!" he shouted. "I did it! I figured out how to track the creature!"

"You have?" Starfire asked hopefully.

"How?" Cyborg pressed.

"Through the forest?" Robin seemed less interested in Beast Boy's feat than how he accomplished it.

Beast Boy, too excited to notice Robin's lack of enthusiasm, launched into his story about how he had run off into the forest and come across this _thing_ and then changed into several animals until he could see it clearly.

"You used your electrical senses?" Cyborg asked as the changeling finished his story. "I thought those only worked underwater."

"They work better underwater," Beast Boy explained. "But there are some big lizards that have them too."

"It is true that the only electromagnetic signal that we've been scanning for is the radio signal given off by the device S.T.A.R. Lab put into it," Cyborg noted.

"Perhaps the creature has been at least partially in this dimension the whole time," Starfire suggested.

"I can't believe you went off into the forest, alone, at night!" Robin exploded. "Not only was that incredibly dangerous, but you went against orders! How is the team supposed to function when you pull this kind of crap? You could have been killed!"

"Robin," Raven put a calming hand on his shoulder. "Sometimes the ends justify the means."

Robin glared at her for a long moment. Finally, he exhaled noisily. "This might work," he conceded.

"I'll prove it!" Beast Boy countered. "Let's go out to the clearing and see if Raven can sense the thing. I'm sure she'll be able to; it was there most of the night." He turned and headed out of camp.

Raven and Cyborg looked at each other and shrugged before following. Robin growled under his breath before stomping after them, Starfire trailing along behind.

"Here it is!" Beast Boy announced after a few minutes walk. "It was under that tree almost the whole night!"

"The leaves are disturbed here," Cyborg noted, going into scanning mode.

"Uh, that was probably me," Beast Boy laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

Raven rolled her eyes and floated over to the tree. The other Titans looked at her expectantly as she put her feet on the ground and closed her eyes. "Everyone back up," she ordered. The rest took several large steps backwards. They watched Raven's brow knit in concentration over the next few moments until finally, in obvious frustration, she snapped, "Stop touching each other!" Robin and Starfire, who the command had been aimed at, dropped hands and scooted away from each other a bit. Beast Boy, who had been peeking around from behind Cyborg, eeped and changed into a humming bird, hovering over Cyborg's shoulder instead.

Raven seemed to relax a bit at that, and after what seemed like forever but was in fact only about a minute, she opened her eyes and announced: "The creature was here. I think it's still nearby."

Beast Boy turned back into himself and landed with a soft thud on the ground. "See, I told ya!"

Robin frowned. "Well, _IF_ this works," he granted grudgingly, "it could be the breakthrough we've been needing." His frown deepened, though more as if he were thinking about something than out of any further displeasure. "Okay," he said after a moment. "Here's the plan for this morning. Beast Boy, go back to camp and get some sleep."" He turned to the triumphant Titan. "And if you break that order this time, I will put you to sleep. Got it?"

Beast Boy held up his hands. "No arguments this time. I'm beat."

Robin gave a marginal nod and turned to his other teammates. "I'll head back too and look at the sensor grid to see if there's some way we can reconfigure it to track the creature's movements better. I'll also look at what little data we have and see if there isn't some pattern we've missed. Starfire, Raven, do your best to help Cyborg reconfigure the sensors to pick up broad EM emissions."

"We're gonna pick up a lot of static," Cyborg pointed out. "Especially this close to town."

"I know," Robin acknowledged. "Hopefully we'll be able to tune it in more precisely once we get some data, but we need to start somewhere. We'll meet back at camp at noon for lunch and to discuss our next move." He reached out and squeezed Starfire's hand. "I'll see you all then. C'mon, Beast Boy." He turned and headed back toward camp.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The trip back to camp was spent in uncomfortable silence. Once they got there, Beast Boy watched as Robin went over to the supply tent and pulled out his laptop. He set it up at the table and began tapping away.

"Are you still mad at me?" Beast Boy asked into the quiet.

"I've been happier with you," Robin replied without looking up.

"Look, man, you would have done the same thing…" Beast Boy retorted hotly.

Robin cut him off. "This isn't about your midnight hike."

"This is about last night? Geez, man! It was a joke!" Beast Boy protested.

Still looking toward the screen, Robin explained: "When you make a joke at my expense, I can let it go. When you involve Starfire, we have a problem. When you imply that my relationship with Starfire is somehow bad, then we have a big problem."

"Oh, so that's it. This is about protecting your girlfriend."

"Yes, it is." Robin slammed the laptop shut and finally turned toward Beast Boy. "And if you're going to make a big deal about that, then we _really_ have a problem." He paused, unreadable through his mask. "Do we have a problem, Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy flailed his arms in desperation. "It was supposed to be funny! I wasn't thinking beyond that!"

"That's your problem!" Robin speared a finger in the changeling's direction. "You don't think."

"You know it's not my best skill!" Beast Boy half-joked.

"Maybe not, but it's your most important one." Robin turned back to his laptop, reopening it. "Maybe once we get back from this mission, I'll put together some logic exercises for the team."

Beast Boy crossed his arms defiantly. "You sure you'll have time? Or are you going to spend all your spare time buying presents for your girlfriend?"

Robin launched to his feet, knocking the chair over. "You take that back! My dedication to this team has not changed, and you know that!"

"Says you. I'll bet we wouldn't even be out here if that thing hadn't hurt Starfire."

In the next instant, Beast Boy's jaw exploded in pain and he found himself on the ground, Robin standing over him, his fist still clenched.

"Don't you ever question my loyalties again, or you will pay for it!" Robin was shouting.

Beast Boy's frustration with the situation, fueled by his lack of sleep, finally boiled over. He clenched his teeth and climbed to his feet. "You wanna go, Bird Boy? Bring it on!"

Too mad to think straight and fight smart, Robin let out a feral cry and rushed at Beast Boy, who neatly sidestepped and tripped him. Robin landed face-first in the leaf litter, but quickly rolled to his feet, swung his leg around and knocked Beast Boy on his behind. Robin launched himself at his teammate-turned-opponent and pinned him to the dirt by the shoulders. Beast Boy swung back in defense, landing a glancing blow across Robin's lip. Robin caught him by his wrist and used the leverage to flip Beast Boy onto his stomach, wrenching the green Titan's arm up behind his back. Beast Boy howled in pain. As much out of instinct as a lack of any other idea, Beast Boy lived up to his name and morphed into a boa constrictor, slithering out of Robin's grasp and around his legs, drawing them together and knocking the Boy Wonder off balance. Robin managed to kick his way free and scramble a few steps away. Beast Boy turned himself into a mountain goat, lowered his head and charged toward Robin, intent on ramming him. He only got a few steps, however, before he found himself tangled up in a net thrown by Robin.

"No fair!" Beast Boy protested, turning back into his human form.

"You morphed," Robin stated, wiping the blood from his lip. "That makes it fair." He heaved a few labored breaths before turning back to the table, righting the chair, and sitting back down at his computer. He tapped away at it, ignoring his capture.

"Uh, Robin?" Beast Boy ventured meekly after a few minutes. "Lemme outta this thing?"

"Why should I?"

"Cuz…" Beast Boy hedged. "I'm cute?" He tried vainly to be funny again, morphing into a kitten.

Robin glanced impassively at him. "That might work on Starfire, but not on me."

Beast Boy changed back into a human. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he wailed.

Robin turned to face him. "And?"

"And…I promise not to pick on you if Starfire's involved."

"And?"

"And…I promise never to question your loyalties again!"

"And?"

"And…I promise to think more!!" Beast Boy was half crying now.

Without saying anything else, Robin pulled a few strings on the net, and it came undone. "Go get some sleep," he told Beast Boy. "You're obviously running on empty." He turned back towards the table.

Beast Boy, still sprawled on the ground, watched him sit down and turn his attention back to the computer. "So, are we…good?" he finally asked.

Robin frowned deeply, and he seemed to really think about it for a minute. "We will be," he finally answered. "Just…go get some sleep."

Beast Boy nodded, suddenly completely exhausted. Summoning the last of his strength, he trudged off towards the boys' tent.

* * *

Wow, I don't know what happened! My muse just won't seem to shut up now. In some ways it's great, because I'm getting a lot done, and in others it's frustrating because she keeps wandering away from this story! You won't believe the amount of ideas I have for the sequel! Speaking of which, I've posted a preview/plot bunny for that called _A Night at Wayne Manor._ Be sure to hop over there and check it out!

As for _Falling_, you want to find out what happens next? Review!


	25. Personal Data

_Chapter 25: Personal Data_

"Yo, Dawg, where's lunch?" Cyborg's query startled Robin from his business at the computer.

"Huh? Is it noon already?" Robin checked his watch, making a face when he saw the time. "Aw, man, I'm sorry. I was so wrapped up in this data, I totally lost track of time." He started to rise from his chair. "I'll see about some sandwiches…"

"Sit yer bird butt down, I'll get it," Cyborg told him, crossing to the supply tent. "BB still asleep?"

"I guess so. I haven't heard from him since he crawled in the tent, anyway."

"Did you check to see if he was actually there?" Raven asked, a hint of bemusement in her voice. "You thought he was in the tent last night, too."

Robin looked at her blankly.

"Just an observation."

"Perhaps I should check on him," Starfire said, turning towards the tent.

"Never mind." Raven stopped her. "I can tell he's in there."

"Then why…?"

"Just drop it, Raven," Robin broke in. "Did you have any luck reconfiguring the sensors?"

"I think so," Cyborg replied, dropping sandwich makings on the table. " We'll have to take some readings to find out. We didn't get to all of them, though."

"That's okay. I've come up with a new cross pattern, so we're going to have to re-angle most of them anyway. We'll get to them all eventually."

"Not till after lunch." Cyborg continued to arrange the meal, spreading food and dishes over the table. "You're in the way, Boy Wonder," he said, pushing some condiments into Robin's space. Robin sneered and scooped up his laptop, having a seat on the ground near the firepit, leaning against one of the logs.

Starfire watched Robin turn his attention back to his computer and decided he would probably be friendlier once they sat down to eat. "May I assist you in the preparation of the mid-day meal, Friend Cyborg?" she asked helpfully.

"Uh…you can set the table." Cyborg handed her the dishes and utensils. She usually didn't screw this up…

Raven floated over to where Robin was sitting and sat on the log beside him. "What happened to your lip?"

"Huh?" He automatically reached up to touch the still-open wound. "Oh…I must have…bitten it."

"Uh-huh."

Robin didn't reply, and Raven saw fairly quickly that he wasn't going to tell her the truth about it. She changed the subject. "Have you made any progress?"

Robin shook his head. "Like I said, I've come up with a new cross pattern, but as for the creature itself, I've got nothing. There's no pattern to the hits we've gotten on it: location, time of day, weather, nothing. And even if it has been at least partially in this dimension the whole time, it still seems to jump back and forth. I wonder if the phases of the moon have something to do with it…"

"Try running the hits we've had against the shift roster."

Robin arched his mask at her, but brought the duty roster up against the list of sightings. "I still don't see anything," he said after studying it for a few moments.

"Are you certain?"

"What are you driving at, Raven?"

"Look again," she said, pulling the laptop onto her knees. "Every time we've gotten a reading on the creature, you and Starfire were together." She lined a few of the records up and handed the computer back to Robin. He analyzed it, cross checking other records as well. "That does seem to be true," he conceded after a bit. "But we're together more often than we're not; it could just be a coincidence."

"Maybe. But think about it. Remember the other day when the three of us chased readings all over the woods? Every time we stopped somewhere, you two would touch, and then we'd get another reading."

"I…didn't realize we touched that much."

Raven lowered her eyelids in a look of minor irritation. "Every time you're within arm's length of each other."

Robin turned a little pink.

"But there's something else." Now it was Raven who was a bit embarrassed. "Last night, after we all went to bed, I accidentally touched Starfire's sleeping bag, where the two of you had been…sleeping. And I felt…something. Besides the two of you, that is. I'd felt it before, but I didn't put it together until we went looking for the creature this morning. What I felt last night was the creature's signature."

Robin's brow knitted. "Are you sure?"

Raven nodded. "It was the same…color. That's the best way I can explain it."

"Well, we know the creature has something to do with Starfire; it spoke to her in Tameranian."

Raven shook her head. "I don't think it's just that."

Before she could continue, Cyborg bustled over and began stoking the fire.

"Cyborg," Robin spoke up. "I thought we were having sandwiches for lunch."

"Not unless you want tofu and bean sprout sandwiches. Somebody seriously needs to go on a supply run. But the good news is that there's enough hamburger, potatoes and onions left to have some Boy Scout foil meals."

Robin made a face. "We don't have time for that."

"Fifteen minutes. That's all we'll need."

Starfire floated over carrying a couple of aluminum foil packets. "Have I encased this food satisfactorily, Friend Cyborg?"

He looked up and inspected Starfire's handiwork. "Looks great, Star." He took them from her and set them on the coals.

Robin and Raven looked at each other. Raven gestured to the tree line and floated in that direction. Robin closed his laptop and tucked it under his arm before following her.

"Let me ask you something," Raven murmured as Robin reached her side. "The time we engaged the creature and you got hurt, what were you doing when the alarm went off? Were you with Starfire?"

"I don't know," Robin replied a little defensively. "That was months ago."

"Think," Raven commanded him. "It's important." Her hand turned dark. "I could help you."

"No…let me try something first." He puffed out a breath and closed his eyes beneath his mask. Rocking back on his heels a little, he started an exercise Batman had taught him long ago to go over crime scenes to gain insight and clues. He'd reenacted entire battles this way, being all of his teammates along with himself. He was often able to pick up on things he'd missed in the heat of battle, but then, he usually did this within a few hours of the actual events. Being months removed…well, all he could do was try. In his mind's eye, he was back in that time and place…

"I was…in the Common Room," he began, setting the scene. "It was raining. The power went out. Cyborg and Beast Boy went to see about the generator. Starfire came in and sat near me. We talked about the weather…" He trailed off, remembering what happened next.

_Starfire gently pulled the mask from his face. "Robin! Your eyes are the most beautiful shade of blue!" Her face lit up with that wonderful smile of hers._

"_I like your eyes too, Starfire."_

_She ran her fingers over his face, kissing him softly, and then again, a few moments later, with an almost languid reverence. He felt his body flush and his breath leave him as she floated away from him. He reached up and pulled her against him, needing the contact to continue. _

The feeling washed over him again, and he realized that this was the first time that he'd really reacted to her physically; the first time that he'd really _wanted_ her. His breath hitched at the memory.

"Robin?" Raven asked quietly. He'd had been silent for several minutes. He shook his head and held out a hand against any further questioning, trying to hold on to that feeling…

"The lights came back on," he finally said after another moment. "And…" His shoulders slumped as he pulled himself back to the present, not wishing to remember the rest of it. "We were arguing," he said mournfully.

Raven nodded knowingly. "And the time that she got hurt, you were arguing then too." It wasn't a question; Robin had told her in the aftermath of that awful day.

Robin bobbed his head in confirmation, not looking at her.

"Those are the only two times I've felt any real aggression from the creature," Raven said. "Every other time I've had contact with it, it's always been more…curious. Like it was waiting and watching." She paused, chewing her lip. "Have the two of you had any other major arguments?"

Robin heaved a sigh. "I don't think… well… there was one, but we made up right afterwards, and I think…yeah… the Creature was at S.T.A.R. Lab at the time." That night, the night that he'd finally admitted that he loved her, had turned out pretty well. "Wait a minute." His mask narrowed as he began to see where Raven was going with all these personal questions. "Do you think I should pick a fight with Starfire?"

Raven shook her head. "I don't think that's necessary. Last night, I could sense the creature for nearly half an hour, and it actually showed up on the sensors for over five minutes. What were you doing last night?"

Robin glowered through his mask. "I'm sure you know what we were doing."

Raven spread her hands. "My point exactly. I think it's your being together that brings it out. How it acts depends on your – or at least Starfire's – mood at the time."

Robin chewed the inside of his cheek in thought for a moment before taking a step toward Raven and lowering his voice. "Are you suggesting that Starfire and I…get on with it?"

"I'm suggesting you take her home and spend some time with her. What you do with that time is your business. I think just being able to pay attention to each other without having to worry about things like shift changes and moronic teammates will be enough."

"And what about the three of you?"

"We'll stay here and deal with the creature."

"Oh, no." Robin set his jaw. "I'm not leaving you alone with that thing. We're stretched too thin as it is. We know what it can do. And what if you're wrong? What if it's able to get inside your head and make you think it can speak your native language? What if it decides to do that to you? That could be really disastrous." He shook his head, his mind made up. "No. We're not going to leave you alone."

"Well then," Raven said, pulling a breath. "Maybe we need some help.

* * *

Man, this section just keeps getting longer and longer…so, in the interest of faster updates, here's another snippet (if you can call 1900 words a snippet). I'm working away on the next bit, but my muse keeps getting tired here lately, so review! She's happy when she gets many reviews….


	26. With a Little Help From Our Friends

_Chapter 26: With a Little Help From Our Friends_

"Friend Beast Boy," Starfire called, floating outside the Boys' tent. "Will you be joining us for the mid-day meal?"

"Just five more minutes…" came Beast Boy's muffled voice. Then an "eep!" "Starfire?" he squeaked. "N…No! I'm not hungry!"

Robin strode over and shook one of the tent's supports. "Get up, Beast Boy. We need to talk strategy." He turned to Starfire, smiled, and brushed a kiss against her cheek before heading back towards the table. Starfire giggled happily.

"Oh…all right," Beast Boy groused, still not sounding like it was a good idea. He emerged from the tent, rubbing a discolored spot on his jaw.

"Beast Boy!" Starfire cried. "What has happened to your mandible?"

"I ran into..." he trailed off, the words "Robin's fist" dying unformed as he caught sight of his leader staring him down. "...a...tree...while I was tracking the creature last night," he finished.

"You must be more careful!" Starfire admonished. "Perhaps Friend Raven will heal the contusion for you?"

"He'll be fine," Raven droned, waving her hand but not looking up. Robin noticed her hand didn't change color, either, and remembered that Raven usually touched her patients when she was healing them.

The team gathered around the table as Cyborg distributed the foil packets. "Hey! This has meat in it!" Beast Boy complained as he opened his.

"Oh, my apologies, Beast Boy," Starfire said. "I did prepare a meal with no animal flesh in it just for you, but I must have gotten them confused." She snatched the packet in front of Raven and plunked it in front of Beast Boy.

"Sweet! Star, you're the best." A beat. "Wait…you cooked?"

"I cooked," Cyborg broke in, poking himself in the chest with his thumb. "She just helped dice stuff up."

"Oh. Sweet!" he repeated. "And Star?" He looked up at her, his eyes kitten-like even in his human form. "I'm sorry if I said anything to upset you. I didn't mean anything by it."

"You are forgiven, Beast Boy," Starfire smiled softly. "Cyborg has explained that you were attempting to make the funny again. Perhaps you simply require more practice."

Cyborg choked on a potato and pounded on the table. Robin had to put both of his green-gloved hands over his mouth to keep himself from laughing loud enough to be heard in Steel City. Raven's eyes twinkled merrily.

"It wasn't that funny, guys," Beast Boy protested.

"Yes it was!" Cyborg countered, still pounding the table.

"She zinged you good," Robin said, laughter evident in his voice.

"But… I was not attempting to be humorous," Starfire said, looking confused.

"Sometimes an astute observation is funnier than any joke," Raven explained.

"Oh! My apologies, Beast Boy," Starfire cried, suddenly sounding very worried. "It was not my intention…"

"No, it's okay, Star," Beast Boy soothed. "I guess I dish it out so much, I should be able to take it too." He smiled sheepishly at her, and she returned it. Robin threw a look at Cyborg, who was still chuckling and wiping his eye. Cyborg caught sight of it, immediately settled down and began poking at his food again, looking somewhat ashamed.

"Now that we're all friends again," Raven broke the somewhat embarrassed quiet after a moment, "Robin, what's our next move?"

"Right," Robin said, clearing his throat. "I've been looking at the data, and Raven's pointed out some things, and…I think we need a new plan."

"Does this one involve more sleep?" Beast Boy asked around a yawn.

"Maybe," Robin replied. He blew out a breath, suddenly nervous. "While I think Beast Boy's discovery is going to be a valuable tool, the evidence seems to point toward…" He trailed off, searching for words. "It looks like the creature…." He tried again, failing as his modesty got the better of him.

"What Loverboy's trying to say," Raven broke in, saving him from himself, "is that the creature only seems to appear when he and Starfire are together."

The Titans looked at each other, considering that. Starfire's brows knit and she bit her lip, betraying her fear and worry. Robin reached out and took her hand.

"That seems to be pretty much true," Cyborg noted, his mechanical eye flickering the way it did when he was accessing his electronic memory. "Except for one big exception: the time we captured the thing. Robin and I were in the Evidence Room when that alarm went off."

Raven's eyes went dark for a moment. "I was with Starfire. We were talking about Robin."

The color in Starfire's cheeks rose as the worry on her face etched itself deeper. Robin squeezed her hand.

Cyborg nodded. "So how do we use this to our advantage?" he asked.

Robin heaved a breath and squared his shoulders, doing his best to resume his Team Leader mode. "Starfire and I are going to go back to the Tower. Hopefully our being alone will be enough to bring the creature out into the open long enough for it to be re-captured."

At that, Starfire burst from her chair, dropping Robin's hand and shooting several feet off the ground, her hands balling into fists and her eyes beginning to glow. "No!" she cried. "I will not abandon my friends to this creature! It is too dangerous. It has harmed me, and was the cause of Robin's injuries. I will not allow you to face it alone! Not when it is my fault!"

Four sets of hands were instantly reaching for her, pulling at her arms and hands, drawing her back to the ground. A chorus of "No!" and "It's not your fault!" and "Don't think that!" was heard.

"How is it not my fault?" Starfire demanded. "It spoke to me in my native tongue. It seems to react to my emotions. If I had not…" She stopped, choking back a sob. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to comfort herself and disappear in the same gesture.

"If you hadn't what? Fallen in love with Robin?" Raven questioned. She pushed her cowl off her head and placed her hand on her alien friend's arm. "Starfire…love is a very difficult emotion to control. And you being you…and Robin being Robin…" She looked between them. "I don't think either of you had a chance."

Starfire sniffed. "Perhaps. But if I had merely…"

"What?" Cyborg came to her side. "Denied it? Pretended it didn't matter? Or that it would have been a mistake? Nuh-uh." He shook his head emphatically. "Then we would have had two of you moping around the Tower. Robin was more than enough. Believe me, we've all been happier since the two of you got together."

Starfire favored her mechanical friend with a watery smile, but then pressed her lips together and was about to protest again when Robin stepped in front of her, putting his hands on her shoulders and looking her square in the eyes. "You don't really regret falling in love with me, do you." It wasn't a question; it was a reminder.

"No, of course not. You make me feel…glorious." Starfire was starting to sound a bit defeated, but she raised her chin and set her jaw. "But I will not leave our friends to face this creature alone. Especially if I am the cause of these troubles." Her resolve faltered, and she squeezed her eyes shut and lowered her head, holding back her tears.

"Hey," Robin crooked a finger under her chin, lifting her face again. "Look at me." She reluctantly opened her eyes. "First of all," he continued, "this is not your fault. What happened, happened. And I wouldn't change a minute of it. Except maybe the part where you got hurt, but other than that…" he shook his head to finish his sentence. "And secondly, I don't want to leave our friends alone either. So, we're not going to. We're going to call in Titans East."

"Oh, Robin!" Starfire collapsed into his arms, sobbing her mixture of doubt and relief into the crook of his neck. Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy watched as Robin wrapped his arms around her and caressed her back as he whispered, "It's okay, it's okay," into her ear. The three looked at each other. After a few minutes of awkwardness, Raven pulled up her cowl and was about to turn away when Starfire raised her head and sniffled loudly. "This is truly not my fault?" she asked meekly.

Robin shook his head, gently wiping tears from her cheeks. "It's not like you wanted this to happen."

"And you would truly not change anything that has happened between us?"

"Well…I maybe would have admitted how I felt sooner." Robin smiled sheepishly.

Starfire's face broke into an incandescent smile, and she reached in and kissed him firmly. The rest of the team looked on as Robin tightened his arms around her, pulling her closer. They glanced at each other uncomfortably.

"A-HEM!" Cyborg piped up.

"Dudes!" Beast Boy squeaked. "You're gonna wake up the monster!"

Starfire sprang away from Robin, gasping as both her hands flew to her mouth, her eyes wide with fear and shame.

Robin reached after her, but his hand fell back to his side after a moment. "Starfire…" He sounded almost mournful.

"I hate to admit it, but Beast Boy's right," Raven said, voicing what they were all thinking. "You two are just going to have to stay away from each other, at least until Titans East gets here."

The clearing grew quiet as the young couple stood staring at each other, suddenly unable to close the gap between them, something only one step would have done. "I'm sorry," Robin told her, really sounding mournful this time.

"No," Starfire shook her head, her hands falling to her sides. "It is for the best." She didn't look very happy about it, though.

"C'mon, Rob," Cyborg said softly, comfort in his voice, "tell us about the rest of your plan."

It took Robin a moment to tear his eyes from Starfire's, and when he finally managed to, his face was a mask of frustration. "Well," he began, settling back into his chair, "like I said, we'll call Titans East and Starfire and I will go back to the Tower. At that point, I'm going to turn the mission over to you, Cyborg. My suggestion is to have at least, four, if not six of you, on a shift, and to mix the shifts up. No reason not to get some teamwork practice in while they're here. But, if you can come up with something better, go for it. My ideas obviously haven't been working." He crossed his arms in aggravation.

"Robin…" Starfire automatically reached out to comfort him, but her hand stopped halfway across the table, clenched into a fist, and withdrew. Her shoulders fell, defeated. He looked up at her and pasted a thin smile on his face, half out of thanks, half out of trying to placate her.

"I think this will work out for the best," Robin went on after a moment of sulking. "There will be three more sets of eyes and hands here than there are now, which will allow for everyone to rest more, and there will be somebody to keep an eye on the city. We've been away too long."

"And you two get to make out!" Beast Boy pointed out cheekily.

"There's that too," Robin replied matter-of-factly, defusing Beast Boy's tease. "And there's one more thing." He swept his gaze around to all of his teammates. "I know I've said this before, but it bears repeating: no one other than the five of us finds out that Starfire and I are anything other than friends and teammates. It's not that I don't trust Titans East, but the more people that know, the greater the chance the wrong person will find out. So, as far as they're concerned, we're going back to the Tower to monitor the city. Period."

"Don't worry, Robin," Raven said. "I'll make sure nothing gets said." She glared at Cyborg and Beast Boy menacingly.

Robin quirked a smile. "Thanks, Raven." He turned to Cyborg. "Why don't you give Bumblebee a call, see when they can get here?"

Cyborg nodded and tapped his arm. "Cyborg calling Titans East. Yo, Bee, where you at?"

Bumblebee appeared on Cyborg's communicator screen. "Hey, Sparky! Long time no see! You never call, you never write…"

"Yeah, I could say the same for you."

Bumblebee's image shrugged. "What can I do for ya?"

"How would Titans East like to join us for a camping trip?"

Bumblebee raised an eyebrow. "A camping trip? We won't have to eat tofu dogs, will we? Aqualad's starting to take a shine to that stuff, and the rest of us are already sick of it."

Cyborg chuckled. "No, no tofu. Our hot dogs are all beef."

Robin and Raven exchanged a smirk at the innuendo. Beast Boy, however, missed it, as he was too busy protesting: "Hey! You said some of those dogs were tofu!"

Bumblebee laughed. "Hey, BB!" she called.

"Hey, Bee!" Beast Boy pushed himself in front of Cyborg. "Aqualad really likes tofu now?" Cyborg scowled and shoved Beast Boy out of the way.

"So, what do ya say?" Cyborg asked.

"Sounds great!" Bumblebee chirped before turning skeptical. "What's the catch?"

"Catch?" Cyborg feigned insult. "Who said there had to be a catch? Maybe we just want to spend some quality time with our fellow Titans."

"Uh-huh. It's more likely that Robin has some new technique he wants us all to learn."

"Actually…." Robin raised a finger. Raven glared at him. "Later," he conceded, putting his hand back on the table.

"Well, no," Cyborg told her, his boisterous energy fading a bit. "The truth is, we need your help."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. There's this creature that's been stalking the woods near town here for quite some time. We've been tracking the thing off and on for months, had a couple of nasty run-ins with it," he glanced up at Robin and Starfire, "but we keep coming out on the short end with it. It's big, it's hairy, it's got some nasty claws, it can fly, and it doesn't exist entirely in this dimension."

Bumblebee made a face.

"Exactly," Cyborg agreed with her grimace. "We think we've figured out a better way to track it, but we're bettin' that a little help from our friends might be just the thing to finally capture it for good."

"Well…when you put it that way…" Bumblebee teased.

"Tell Aqualad there's a river near here," Cyborg added, hoping to sweeten the pot.

Bumblebee grinned cheekily. "As long as Aqualad's happy, we're in."

"Well, alright!" Cyborg crowed. "When can you get here?"

"It's been pretty quiet lately, but if we're going to be away, I'd like to do a visible patrol of the city, just to let the bad guys think we're watching, even if we aren't. How's tomorrow afternoon sound?"

Cyborg glanced up at Robin, who gave a short nod. "Sounds good. We should be able to hold things till then."

"You need us to bring anything?"

"FOOD!" All five Titans bellowed at the same time.

Bumblebee laughed her surprise. "Oooookay…"

Cyborg chuckled. "We've been out here over a week. We're getting a little low on supplies. So yeah, some food would be great. And probably gear for your team: tents, sleeping bags, that kind of stuff. I think we'd be kind of cramped with just our stuff."

Bumblebee's image nodded. "You got it, Sparky. Anything else we need to know?"

Cyborg shook his head. "Nah, we'll go over the little details once you get here. See ya'll tomorrow!"

Bumblebee winked and broke the transmission.

"All right," Robin said as Cyborg lowered his arm. "In the meantime, we've got sensors to reset. Cyborg, Sta…" He broke off, realizing what he was about to say. He looked up at Starfire, who frowned and looked away. "Raven," he corrected himself. "You're with me." He cleared his throat, fighting his embarrassment again. "And uh…since we're pretty sure that if Star and I aren't together that nothing will happen, Beast Boy, you and Star head back to the Tower and get some supplies for the next day or two – no tofu!"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "If you insist."

Starfire rose from her chair. "We shall return in a few hours," she said to no one in particular.

"Keep your communicators on," Robin said.

Starfire nodded and flew off, Beast Boy, changed into an eagle, following closely behind.

Robin watched them disappear behind the tree line. "She's mad at me," he noted absently.

"No she's not," Raven told him. "She's frustrated with the situation. Wait till tomorrow; I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Yeah, man," Cyborg put in. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder. Imagine how happy she'll be once she can touch you again!" He waggled his eyebrow.

Robin sneered at him, but Cyborg just laughed. "C'mon," Robin said, pushing himself to his feet. "We've got sensors to reset."

* * *

Didn't think I'd ever get to the end of this one. This was truly an exercise in editing; I've rewritten parts of it three times. I'm still not sure I'm entirely happy with all of it, but it is soooo time to move on. Write lots of constructive reviews; maybe my muse can whip herself back into shape so the next one gets up faster!


	27. Longing

_Chapter 27: Longing_

"Friends!" Starfire's voice chirped over the communicators. "Please return to the campsite! We have brought the supplies!"

"Is there a problem, Star?" Robin replied.

"Dudes! We brought pizza!" That was Beast Boy.

Robin looked at his watch. "It's a little early for supper."

"Who cares?!" Cyborg cried, tromping off towards camp. "It's pizza! The first real food we've had in a week!"

Robin and Raven looked at each other and shook their heads before heading off after Cyborg.

They arrived at camp a few minutes later to find Cyborg with a piece of pizza in both hands. Beast Boy and Starfire were also eating heartily. "Robin! Raven!" Starfire called. "Please hurry! I believe Beast Boy and Cyborg will eat all of the pizza if they are allowed to do so!"

"This is great, guys," Robin said, helping himself to the last piece of the Total Meat Experience pizza, "but you were supposed to get camping supplies."

"We did," Beast Boy mumbled around a large mouthful. "Hot dogs, both tofu and regular, some lunch meat, some granola, and more s'mores makings. I know how much you and Starfire liked them last time." He waggled his eyebrows at Robin, who frowned deeply. Beast Boy glanced over at Starfire, who had paused mid-chew, frustration creeping onto her face. "Oh," he remembered, laughing nervously. "Well… we'll send some home with you. They're almost as good in the microwave."

For a few moments, nothing was heard around the table except the chewing and swallowing of pizza. Robin and Starfire glanced at each other a few times, but neither of them were brave enough to say anything until Starfire asked: "Has the new sensor configuration yielded anything helpful?"

"Nuh-uh," Cyborg swallowed. "We're still resetting them."

"We should be done in another couple of hours," Robin put in, concentrating on his pizza.

"And then what?" Raven asked. "Patrolling seems kind of pointless if we're going to be relying more on the sensors."

Robin swallowed visibly. "Well…you do have a point. Maybe until Titans East gets here, we should just take watches; stick close to camp and try and fine tune the sensors." He took another bite, but swallowed quickly and plowed on, all business again. "But we're still going to have three on at a time. If we're wrong about this theory…well…we've all seen what it can do. No one else is getting hurt." He pounded his fist against the table in emphasis. "Cyborg, we need a new shift schedule that um…" he cleared his throat, pushing past the embarrassment that always came when he spoke about his relationship with Starfire. "…keeps me and Starfire apart."

Cyborg, still eating all this while, licked his fingers and poked at his arm. He frowned. "The rest of us all have to work double shifts."

"Sorry 'bout that. We'll make it up to you once we all get home."

"Sweet!" Beast Boy squealed. "Robin, the Slave Wonder!"

"Uh…I was thinking more along the lines of making you all breakfast one day and maybe canceling combat practice for a couple," Robin countered.

"You're no fun," Beast Boy groused.

"I disagree," Starfire interjected. "Robin can be very fun!"

"Sure! With you!"

"All right then!" Robin said a little too loudly. "Let's see if we can't get the sensors reset by dark, okay?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Cyborg and Robin sat more or less back to back, Robin at the table, Cyborg behind him. Cyborg was pulling in data from the sensors and Robin analyzing it on his laptop. Raven floated in lotus position near the edge of the clearing, half meditating, half searching for the creature. Beast Boy had morphed into a wolf and was curled up near the fire. Starfire sat by the fire too, her knees drawn up to her chest, her arms around her legs.

Cyborg's arm beeped. "Did you catch that?" he asked Robin without looking up.

"It was just another plane," Robin returned, sounding a little bored.

Cyborg growled. "Another freakin' plane! I told ya there was gonna be too much interference!"

"We just need to keep gathering data so we can whittle it down," Robin replied evenly, tapping a few commands into his computer. "I just wish there was some way to test this."

Cyborg turned around, a twinkle in his real eye. "You lookin' for an excuse to go over there and kiss her?"

Robin glanced over his shoulder. "What do you think?"

"You really do have it bad, man," Cyborg chuckled.

Robin sighed. "You have no idea." He slid around in his chair so that he was half-facing his teammate and lowered his voice. "And what's worse than the fact that I can't be with her tonight is that she's upset and I can't be with her."

Cyborg glanced up at Starfire. "Huh? She seemed fine before."

"She only sits like that when she's upset," Robin told him, gesturing toward her.

Cyborg looked up again to see Starfire sigh and rest her head on her knees, her hair falling like a curtain around her face. "So, go talk to her. Surely talking couldn't hurt."

Robin shook his head. "I'm not going to be able to just talk to her. Not when she's like this." His voice held an odd tone: forced restraint with a tinge of longing.

Cyborg heaved a breath and pushed himself to his feet. "I'll go talk to her," he told Robin, placing a hand on his shoulder as he lumbered away. "Hey, Star," he greeted her softly, settling onto the log next to where she sat.

Starfire turned her face to him, resting her cheek on her knees. "Hello, Cyborg. Are you not supposed to be doing the watching at the present time?"

"I'm hooked into the network. I'll know if something happens."

She blinked, seemingly accepting that.

"Are…you okay?" Cyborg asked.

"I am well," she replied simply.

"No, you're not," Cyborg frowned. "Are you really missin' being with Rob that much?"

Starfire exhaled a large sigh and lifted her head. "While I must admit that I long to be with Robin," she glanced in his direction and he quirked a small smile at her, "that is not what troubles me."

"Then what is it?"

Starfire paused, chewing her lip. "I am…despite Robin's assurances, I still feel as though we are abandoning you and Raven and Beast Boy. Our plan is logical, but I feel we are leaving for selfish reasons. And while I look forward to time with Robin, the safety of my friends and of the city is paramount. Our affections will remain after that has been accomplished."

Cyborg smiled at her. "You really have been hangin' out with Robin too much."

Starfire blinked at him, confusion appearing on her face.

"You're not abandoning us, Star," Cyborg reassured her. "You're playing your part in the plan, maybe the most important part. And Titans East will be here. We'll be fine."

"Yet…I cannot help but feel that I am the cause of these troubles."

"Maybe you are. But we've dealt with bad guys before that had it out for one of us. Slade, Brother Blood, Trigon. Blackfire. That's what bad guys do: they use any advantage they can. We just need to turn it around on them, like we've done before, and like we'll do this time." He shook his head. "Nobody blames you for this."

Starfire hugged her knees more tightly against herself. "Still…"

"Knock it off, will you?" Cyborg smiled in a way that let her know he wasn't being mean. "What would Robin say to convince you?"

Starfire pursed her lips and sat up a bit straighter, folding her legs down so that she was sitting pretzel-style. "He would probably say much of what you said," she replied. "But," she paused, her color changing a bit, "he would likely hug and kiss me as well."

"I ain't kissin' ya," Cyborg told her, the smile still on his face. "If I did that, there'd be a Birdarang in my power supply the second you were out of the way. But I will give ya a hug."

Starfire's face blossomed into a smile. Cyborg gathered her up into his arms as she murmured warmly: "Thank you, Friend Cyborg."

Cyborg patted her back. "No problem." She slid back a bit, but not out of his embrace. "Feel better now?" he asked.

Starfire nodded. "A bit. You must go and hug Robin now as well. He seems quite grouchy this evening."

"Uh…"

"It's okay, Star," Robin called from his seat at the table. "Just knowing you feel better helps me feel better."

Starfire twisted around to look at Robin. "You are certain?"

Robin nodded emphatically, pasting a smile on his face. "Really."

"Well…very well." She turned back towards Cyborg, but, before she could say anything, his arm beeped.

"I gotta check on this, Star. Keep your chin up." He flicked his finger under her chin as he left her side.

"Thank you," Robin whispered as Cyborg returned.

"For talking to her? Or not hugging you?" Cyborg smiled.

Robin smirked. "Both."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

When the time for Starfire's watch came, she took to the sky, keeping watch over the camp from above. Robin was off, and set himself up at the fire pit, keeping the fire stoked and continuing to analyze data on his laptop as it came in. But he spent most of the time watching Starfire. She was just above the treetops. The sun had set, but the moon was nearly full and he could still see her for the most part. Sometimes she would simply float in one place, while at other times she circled the clearing. She caught him watching her a few times, and waved at him.

About halfway through the shift, Raven, who was also off, floated up behind him. "'Star' gazing?"

Robin snorted. "You're funnier than you let on, Raven."

"I know," she said, gathering her cloak around her and sitting on the log next to him. "Don't tell Beast Boy."

"Your secret's safe with me." He glanced over at her. "Have you been able to meditate?"

She nodded. "A bit. I doubt I'll be able to meditate really deeply until we get back to the Tower; even when I don't have to deal with the two of you, there's still just too much going on around here."

"I'm sorry if we…"

"Don't apologize." She held up a hand. "I shouldn't be complaining about it. It's not like you're doing it to irritate me."

Robin nodded. "Why don't you try and get some sleep? There's still two hours until the shift change."

"You should do the same." She poked his shoulder as she floated off towards the girls' tent.

Robin sighed and glanced up again at Starfire, who was crossing around behind him. He made a conscious choice to not follow her with his eyes, and turned back to his computer.

Over the next couple of hours, he struggled not to watch her, even going so far as to play solitaire on his computer, but he still found himself looking up at her every now and again. Then, shortly before midnight and the next shift change, he caught sight of her silhouetted against the moon. She had one leg drawn up behind the other and her arms out a bit from her sides; her hair was swirling around her in the gentle breeze. She turned a bit, and the soft light cast itself over her figure: her full bosom, her trim waist, her round hips, her long, shapely legs. Robin felt his breath catch in his throat and the blood start to rush away from his head. And then, almost as if he were dreaming, she descended next to him, as if she were his own personal angel come to take him to heaven. She alit softly on the ground next to him and blinked her perfect green eyes at him. "Robin?"

Robin shook his head, coming back into himself. "Yeah, Star?"

"It is time for the shift change, is it not?"

Robin tore his eyes away from her to glance at his watch. "Yeah. Yeah it is."

She took a step closer to him and twisted her lips into a coy little smile. "I saw you watching me," she told him in a low voice.

Robin smiled sheepishly.

"I must admit to perhaps paying more attention to you than I should have," she divulged.

Robin's initial reaction to that was his heart skipping a beat; she wanted him as much as he wanted her. And while he knew that, it was always nice to hear it. Then the leader part of him kicked in, and he was about to admonish her, gently, when Raven's voice broke into their little world.

"Ugh! The two of you pining for each other is worse than when you're making out! Kiss goodnight already!"

Robin snapped his head in the direction of her voice to find her standing by the girls' tent, tapping her foot, her arms crossed.

"Do you think that is wise?" Starfire asked.

"It'll diffuse some of the tension between you, so yes, I think it's wise," Raven replied, sounding somewhat annoyed.

Robin turned back to Starfire, who was chewing her lip. He stood and put a hand on her arm. "Think about it," he told her quietly. "We've kissed goodnight every night for the past six months. We've kissed goodnight every night we've been here. Nothing bad has ever happened."

"Well…that does sound correct. And I would enjoy it." Starfire ducked her head shyly.

Robin smiled and slipped his arms around her back, pulling her closer. She slid her arms around his shoulders, returning the smile.

"Just don't get carried away," Raven cautioned.

Robin cast a frown over his shoulder, catching sight of not only Raven but Cyborg and Beast Boy as well. For the briefest of moments he lost his nerve; he was still very uncomfortable sharing his relationship with Starfire with the rest of his team. But meeting her eyes again banished any hesitation he may have had. He reached in and tenderly pressed his lips to hers, reveling in the softness of her touch. He pulled away after much too short a time. But he hovered near, breathing _"Yr sefte, Aiyknrwa_ Starfire," against her lips, his own brushing against hers as they formed the words.

Starfire beamed. "_Yr sefte, Aiyknrwa_ Robin," she returned, also grazing his lips as she spoke. She kissed him briefly again, barely touching her lips to his, before starting to pull away, but he pulled her back, hugging her tightly. "It's only until tomorrow," he whispered into her ear, as much to reassure himself as her. He felt her nod against his cheek before she began to slip away again, skimming her lips over his cheek and his lips before backing away far enough for Robin's eyes to bring her back into focus. He reached up and touched her cheek. "Get some sleep," he told her, loud enough for the rest of the team to hear.

She nodded. "You should as well."

"I will, as soon as my shift is over."

She smiled softly at him. "Good night, Robin."

"Good night, Starfire." His fingers slid over her back, down her arm and through her fingers as she drifted away to the girls' tent. He watched her until she crawled inside, then turned to the rest of the team.

"Awww!" Beast Boy and Cyborg chorused, clutching their own hands and fluttering their eyelashes.

Robin rolled his eyes. "Cyborg, go get some rest. Beast Boy, turn yourself back into a crocodile and see if you can't get any readings…."

* * *

I hope this doesn't feel too much like a retread of what's happened in the last couple chapters, but I a) wanted to show that even though they're still in the same location, not being able to be together is a major hardship for Robin and Starfire, and b) I needed some RobStar fluff. I promise major fluffage in another chapter or two, but there's some stuff that has to happen first, and we haven't had any for a while, not really anyway, and I was beginning to feel deprived. ;-) The muse is keeping up her end of the bargain, but real life is going to be busy this week, and she has a tendency to go to sleep when I don't have the time to work with her. So make with the reviews, and hopefully she'll stay awake and the next update will come soon!

P.S. If you don't know what Robin and Starfire whispered to each other, go back and re-read chapter 14. :-)


	28. Arrival and Departure

_Chapter 28: Arrival and Departure_

She heard the sonic boom before she saw the ship fly over. Starfire looked up from where she was re-packing her personal items and followed the path of the lazily shaped T as it zoomed across the patch of sky in the clearing. "Friends!" she called. "I believe Titans East have arrived!"

"They're here early; it's only 11:15," Robin noted as the team gathered near the fire pit, waiting for a signal that their comrades had landed. The one they got was a bit unexpected.

About five minutes after the ship had crossed overhead, Mas y Menos appeared in the clearing. "¡Hola, amigos!" they chirped in unison. "¡Estamos aquí ayudar a rescatar el día!"

"Uh…ooookay," Cyborg deadpanned.

Mas y Menos grinned at them. And then they caught sight of Starfire. "¡Señorita Starfire! ¡Le hemos faltado sobretodo!" They zipped out of the clearing and returned a second later, each holding a wildflower.

Starfire giggled and knelt down, gathering them both into a hug. "Hello diminutive Spanish-speaking friends!"

She released them after a moment, tucking the flowers they offered into her hair. The brothers immediately began to bicker and shove each other. "¡Ella me ama más!" "¡No! ¡Ella _me_ ama más!"

"Mas! Menos!" Robin stepped in between them. "Why don't you show us where you landed so we can come out and help you with your gear?"

"¡Sí, jefe Robin!" They snapped to attention and saluted before disappearing into the forest again.

"Uh…it might be a little easier to follow you if you walked," Robin said in the direction they'd gone.

Cyborg stepped up, chuckling and shaking his head as he poked at his arm. "I got 'em. They're straight out that way." He pointed through the trees and started off in the direction he'd indicated. The rest of the team followed. Robin pushed past Starfire to walk next to Cyborg, but not before running his fingers over her arm on the way through. He cast a smile over his shoulder, which Starfire returned, before facing forward and becoming all business again.

Mas y Menos whizzed past them several times on their way out. As they reached the edge of the forest, Speedy and Aqualad could be heard bickering.

"Why did you have to bring so much junk?" Aqualad charged.

"Do I need to remind you I don't actually have any powers?" Speedy retorted. "I need all that stuff!"

Cyborg and Robin emerged from the tree line to see Speedy atop the T-Ship tossing a heavy-looking pack down to Aqualad, who stood on the ground. Aqualad's knees buckled for a moment. "Hey! Take it easy!" he protested. Robin shook his head.

"Yo, Bee!" Cyborg called.

"Hey, Sparky!" she returned from where she fluttered by the cockpit.

"Thanks for coming," Robin greeted as she landed in front of them. "Those two always act like that?" he asked, his cape fluttering a bit as a blurry Mas y Menos did a U-turn around him.

"Eh," Bumblebee waved a hand dismissively. "I tell them they fight like an old married couple. It gets a little annoying at times. But when it comes to the down and dirty, they're hard to beat."

"Sounds a little like you and Beast Boy," Robin smirked at Cyborg.

Cyborg sneered, but turned back to Bumblebee. "We thought we'd help you with your gear."

"Thanks! Even with Mas and Menos, it's still going to take some schlepping. I know how much you eat." She winked at Cyborg.

Back over by the ship's hold, Speedy tossed down the last big bundle and jumped to the ground. He came face to face with Starfire, whose hair fluttered briefly in the breeze that was Mas y Menos. "Hey, Big Red," he grinned, dropping an arm over her shoulders. "How's my favorite alien?"

"You know other aliens?" she asked, blinking her innocent green eyes in interest.

Speedy laughed a little too hard. "No…but if I did, you'd still be my favorite."

"What are you doing?" Robin demanded, suddenly appearing from around the nose of the ship, Cyborg in tow. He stopped, spreading his feet a little and crossing his arms, taking on that look he showed to thieves while he was awaiting their explanation.

"I'm just saying hello to Starfire," Speedy replied defensively.

For a long moment, Robin didn't say anything. He just stood, his body tensed, his jaw set. Starfire could feel the hostility rolling off of him. "Good to see you too, Speedy," he finally bit out before turning and joining Cyborg where he was sorting through the gear.

"Jeez! What's his problem?" Speedy huffed.

"He is…" Starfire held back the word "jealous," even though she knew that was the right term. "…frustrated," she finally came up with. "That we have not been more successful in our mission," she hastily explained, ducking from beneath Speedy's arm. "Perhaps now that you and our other friends from Titans East are here, we will have the advantage we need."

"You know it, Baby," Speedy grinned at her.

"Did he just call her 'Baby'?" Robin growled at Cyborg from where they were gathering up some of Titans East's gear.

"Cool yer jets, Big Fella," Cyborg muttered back, picking up a large cooler in each hand. "You'll blow your cover."

Robin snarled again, hoisted a tent over each shoulder and stomped back towards the campsite.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

With Starfire and Cyborg's strength and Raven's magic, the group as a whole only had to make one trip from the T-Ship to the campsite, though Mas y Menos made about twenty. They dumped the gear into a huge pile just outside the fire pit. "So…what's the plan?" Bumblebee asked Robin.

Robin eyed the heap. "Well, why don't we unpack your gear? Cyborg can make us some lunch, and we'll discuss the mission while we're eating."

Bumblebee nodded and began directing everyone as to what was in each bundle and what to do with it. Before long, there were three more tents standing in the clearing and the smell of burgers floated on the breeze as the young heroes chatted about their recent adventures. Robin even loosened up enough to talk with Speedy about some new weapons the archer had developed.

"All right!" Cyborg called as he placed a huge plate of burgers on the table. "We're gonna have to do this buffet-style, cuz there ain't no way we're all fittin' around the table."

Beast Boy turned into a bunny long enough to hop to the front of the line. "Tell me some of these are tofu!"

"Yes! Here!" Cyborg shoved a small plate in front of him. "Quit yer whining!"

"Heh. Thanks!"

The group sat around the fire pit, balancing their meal on their knees. Bumblebee sat between Cyborg and Raven, who floated in-between two logs rather than taking up seating space. Aqualad, Robin and Beast Boy shared a log, while Speedy somehow managed to park himself next to Starfire before Mas y Menos claimed both sides of her. They had another noisy shoving match before Menos hopped up on the log and a dejected looking Mas plunked himself on the ground.

"So Robin," Aqualad said around a mouthful of tofuburger. "Why are we here? What's the mission?"

Robin swallowed the pickle he had been munching on and began an account of the events of the last six months, leaving out the parts about he and Starfire being anything other than teammates. He glossed over his own run-in with the creature, calling it an "accident" and a "minor injury." Starfire, Raven and Cyborg all frowned at him at that point, but didn't say anything. When he got to Starfire's injuries, however, he noticeably stiffened, and had to take several long drinks from his bottle of water to keep his voice from breaking.

"By Neptune, Starfire!" Aqualad voiced the worry of his entire team. "Are you okay?"

"I have recovered," Starfire replied with a small smile. "I thank you for your concern, Aqualad."

Bumblebee turned on Robin. "You should have called us."

Robin shrugged. "The thing disappeared after that. We didn't have contact with it again until we came out here."

"You still should have told us she'd been hurt!"

"We all get hurt in battle," Robin countered. "It's not a good idea to broadcast your weaknesses."

That received frowns from everyone in the circle, but no one could come up with a good argument.

In the irritated silence that followed, Speedy turned to Starfire and ran his fingers over the ends of the scars that peeked from beneath her top. "Is this what it did to you?"

Starfire leaned away from him, displeasure flashing across her face. "It does not bother me. Please do not molest me."

"Molest you? I wasn't…"

"She didn't mean it that way," Raven broke in, trying to smooth the increasingly ruffled feathers of the group. "Starfire's use of English can sometimes be a bit…eccentric, in case you haven't noticed. But I would keep my hands to myself if I were you."

Speedy put a hand on Starfire's shoulder. "Starfire, I didn't mean…"

"Hey!" Robin barked. "The lady said to leave her alone."

Beast Boy and Aqualad turned to each other. "The lady?"

Robin ignored them. "If you can't handle that, I'll make it so you have no choice. Get me?"

"Yes! Jeez!" Speedy scooted away from Starfire, a dejected look on his face. "What is this, pick on Speedy day?"

"Just drop it, Speedy," Bumblebee told him, looking more annoyed than upset. "I can't take him anywhere," she confided half-jokingly to Cyborg.

"So why are we out here? What do you need us to do?" Aqualad asked again, trying to steer the conversation back in the right direction.

Robin expelled a tense breath but then settled back into business. "We, meaning my team, came out here about a week ago in the hope that we'd be better able to track the creature. We haven't had much luck, until yesterday morning, when Beast Boy figured out that he could use his electrical sense to see the creature even when it was only partly in this dimension. We've reconfigured the sensors to pick up the same kinds of signals, but we're getting a lot of background noise. We're hoping that with double the amount of eyes and ears that we'll be able to get more data faster and be able to narrow it down in a reasonable amount of time." He paused, glancing between Cyborg and Starfire. "And then there's the fact that we've been away from the city for too long. Someone needs to go back and keep an eye on things. So, I'm going to turn the mission over to Cyborg, and Starfire and I are going back to the Tower. We'll only be a few minutes away if you need us, but I'm sure you all can handle things."

"What? You're leaving us?" Aqualad asked, unbelieving.

Robin nodded. "I think it's for the best. Cyborg has this under control."

"¿Starfire se está yendo? ¡Que terrible!" Mas y Menos cried in unison.

"But wouldn't having another two sets of eyes and ears help even more?" Bumblebee pointed out.

Robin pursed his lips. "Maybe. But there are some things we can do from the Tower, and the plan we've come up with has someone stationed there," he improvised, hoping to end the questioning.

The group looked at each other again, and while some frowns were exchanged, Titans East seemed to accept that. Sensing this, Cyborg broke in. "Okay, now that we're all on the same page, I'm sending a shift schedule to your communicators. We'll split into four teams of two; three will be out in the field patrolling and gathering data and the fourth will stay at camp. Whoever's at camp is pretty much off, but they will be in charge of preparing and cleaning up after meals. Shifts are two hours long, and after that we'll change partners. The main function of those of us in the field will be to monitor the sensors and report whatever's going on in the vicinity whenever there's a hit. There will be no patrols after dark; we'll all stay in camp and take turns taking watches. Hopefully, we'll be able to gather enough data this way to be able to narrow the sensors into just the creature's signature and take the thing down within a few days."

"We'll send you any data we get at the Tower," Robin added. "Cyborg will file reports daily, and we'll crunch the numbers on the Tower's mainframe."

Bumblebee nodded. "Okay. When do we start?"

"After lunch," Cyborg answered.

The rest of the meal was spent discussing the layout of the woods and where and when the creature had been seen there. They all helped with the clean-up, and then Starfire appeared carrying two large packs. She helped Robin settle one onto his back before slipping her arms through the straps of the other. The team gathered to bid them farewell.

"I want to thank you all for coming again," Robin said. "I'm confident that with your help, we'll be able to bring a quick end to this mission."

Cyborg nodded. "We got it." His confidence quickly withered, however, as the reality of what they were really sending Robin and Starfire off to do finally sank in. "Well, uh…don't take any unnecessary risks…with it being just the two of you…and all."

Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask. "Yes, Raven."

"And…" Cyborg grabbed Robin's arm and hauled him off towards the tree line. Robin yelped, "Cyborg!"

Cyborg dumped Robin at the edge of the clearing and leaned in close. "If you hurt her," he breathed into Robin's face, "you're going to have a lot more than just a pissed off Tameranian to deal with. You got me?"

Robin smiled, relieved. "I appreciate that, Cy. I'm sure Starfire does too. Don't worry."

"I better not have to," Cyborg stressed.

Back by the fire pit, Beast Boy was saying, "Don't be afraid to call if you need any help."

"They're not going to need our help," Raven muttered at him. "Especially not yours."

"Hey!"

"Do not worry, Beast Boy," Starfire soothed. "If we encounter any villains that we have difficulty in vanquishing, I am certain that we will summon you."

"What was that all about?" Speedy asked as Cyborg and Robin rejoined the group.

"Uh…Cyborg was just informing me about …the new security system at the Tower," Robin ad libbed.

"Yeah, it packs quite a punch if you cross it," Cyborg eyed Robin.

"Are you ready, Robin?" Starfire held out a hand.

Robin smiled and took it. "Yes." He turned back to the group. "Thanks for everything, everybody. We'll be in touch."

"With each other!" Beast Boy whispered to Cyborg. Cyborg screwed up his face to keep from laughing and clamped a hand over Beast Boy's mouth.

Starfire wrapped her arms around Robin's chest and lifted off. Robin sketched a wave at the remaining Titans as they disappeared behind the trees.

"Alright, Sparky," Bumblebee planted her fists on her hips as soon as they were out of sight. "What's really going on here? This _is_ an exercise, isn't it? Robin's probably going back to the Tower so he can monitor us."

Cyborg shook his head, fighting a smile. "Trust me, Robin's not going to be monitoring us."

"Then what's this all about? You've all been acting really weird. There's clearly something more going on here than what you've told us."

"No, there isn't. There really is a creature out there that we need your help to capture."

"Oh, yeah, this spooky interdimensional creature that you've just figured out how to track, but not really because you don't have enough data. C'mon, Sparky!"

Cyborg scowled, losing his sense of humor. "Do you really want to see the pictures of Starfire's wounds?"

Bumblebee sucked in a breath of realization. "That's it! Robin's taking Star back to the tower so he can protect her! No wonder you all have been acting so weird about her."

Cyborg knit his brows and stared at her for a long moment, turning that around in his brain. "Yeah," he replied, lowering his voice. "Star's a fast healer, but she's still not a hundred percent. She's been pushin' herself, and Rob's worried about her. We all are." That wasn't a total lie. "Just…keep it to yourselves, okay?" he looked around the group, who had gathered to find out the answers to Bumblebee's questions. "Star doesn't know that's why they're going back. She'd have a fit if she did."

"Let's get on with this, then," Speedy put in, still a bit grouchy. "The sooner we catch this thing, the sooner we can all go home."

Cyborg nodded in Speedy's direction. "Okay, you have your orders. We'll meet back here in two hours to change shifts."

"Nice save," Raven muttered in Cyborg's direction as she floated past to join Bumblebee for their first shift.

"Yeah, it had better be the last one, too," he answered in a low voice. "They've been here less than two hours, and this is already getting really old."

Raven couldn't suppress a smirk as she watched him tromp off after Speedy.

* * *

Sorry this one took a little longer; real life keeps interfering (what am I saying? Ya'll should be happy it didn't take six months!). That said, I'm telling you right now the next chapter will take a bit longer. It's long and complicated, and right now, I can't think of a good place to cut it. If I find one I will, but don't hold your breaths. However, your patience will be rewarded! Fluffage will occur! Secrets will be revealed! Beast Boy will make himself useful! Okay, not real sure about that last one but…. I have some of it written now, and I'm probably working on it as you read this, but like I said, it's not the easiest chapter I've ever written. Thanks for hangin' on. What's coming next _will_ be good.

Write lots of reviews; my muse works harder when she feels the love!

P.S. Sorry if my Spanish isn't exactly right. High school Spanish was a long time ago….


	29. Bonds

--

A/N: I want to thank everybody that gave me their opinion as to whether or not I should edit this chapter. Longer author's note at the bottom.

* * *

_Chapter 29: Bonds_

Starfire flew them towards the Tower, but stopped in the clearing by the river that she and Raven had come to a few days prior to bathe. She set Robin on his feet before landing, her arms still around him.

"Star, why are we…" Robin didn't have the chance to finish his sentence as Starfire pulled him against her and sealed her lips to his. Robin responded quickly, tightening his arms around her back and rubbing his nose against hers. "What, you couldn't wait until we got back to the Tower?" he asked around a smile when they separated.

"No," she answered simply, fastening her lips to his again. Robin chuckled into her mouth, reaching up to caress her cheek. Before too long, she pushed her tongue into his mouth and the two of them battled for control, nibbling and licking as they pulled each other ever closer, fingers digging into flesh. They separated after several minutes, their chests heaving. Starfire rest her forehead against Robin's and the pair smiled at each other.

"Besides," she said after another moment, slipping from his arms, "I thought this would be a nice place to have a picnic." She pushed her pack from her shoulders.

"But we just had lunch."

"I know," she told him, kneeling down and digging into her pack. "But we can have a snack and enjoy each others' company, yes?"

Robin smiled again and shrugged off his own pack. "Sounds great."

Starfire produced a blanket and spread it beneath a large tree that grew near the riverbank. Digging around a bit more in her pack, she pulled out two of the bottles of ginger ale that Robin had purchased, along with the package of chocolate sandwich cookies.

Robin laughed. "Star, where did you find those?"

"They were among your personal effects. I helped you pack them, if you recall. I hope you do not mind."

"No, of course not," Robin replied, settling himself against the trunk of the tree and reaching for a bottle of ginger ale. "To tell the truth, I got them for just this kind of thing. I had hoped we'd have some time to do something like this." He blushed a little, but Starfire smiled brightly. She opened the package of cookies and handed several to him before picking one up and twisting it apart, just as he had shown her to do. She frowned.

"What is it?"

"We have no milk."

Robin laughed again. "You're right; these cookies really are best with milk." He stuffed a whole one into his mouth and took a swig of ginger ale. He made an awful face. "Ugh..and they really don't go well with ginger ale."

"Oh…" Starfire's frown deepened. "I am sorry. I fear that I have ruined our picnic."

"Don't think like that," Robin told her, reaching around her shoulders and pulling her near. "I'm the one that picked out this combination; I only have myself to blame. Besides, I'm here with you; that's all I really want."

Starfire's worried look quickly changed into a bright smile and she snuggled up against him, resting her head on his shoulder. They sat like that for several minutes, looking out over the river. Robin lightly caressed her shoulder and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath, inhaling the heady smell of the damp earth, the briny-ness of the river and the sweet floral muskiness that was Starfire. She turned in to him then, sliding her arms around his middle, her head slipping down to rest on his chest. He opened his eyes and smiled down on her, reaching up to run his fingers through her hair. She raised her head, smiling softly back at him. His fingers shifted to her cheek, faintly drawing little circles on her skin at first, but then holding her more firmly as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

The kiss was soft at first, their lips barely skimming, but Starfire shifted, pushing herself against him and sucking his upper lip between hers. Robin felt his pulse quicken as he tightened his grip on her and slipped his mouth over her jaw. He could feel her fingers tracing over his chest as it began to heave from his deepening respiration. He smoothed a hand over her side and down to her hip and was seriously considering pulling her into his lap when he felt the clasp of his cape snap open. The loosening of the ever-familiar garment caused Robin to lose his concentration. He looked up to find Starfire's fingers at his neckline.

"Star?" he rasped out, his breathing still deeper than usual.

She blinked at him, an odd mixture of hope, nerves and shame crossing her features. "We have said that we are ready to be _revolethen,_" she said in explanation.

"Wha…now?"

"It seems an ideal time; all of our friends are occupied; we should not be disturbed. And this is a romantic setting, yes?"

"Well…yeah…but…are you sure? I mean…you were so worried about abandoning them. Are you sure you don't want to do this just to help wake up the creature?"

Starfire cast her eyes downward and leaned away from him a bit. "I must admit that is a secondary reason."

"Hey," he ran his fingers along her chin, tilting her face back up to his. "I love you, and I do want to make love with you. I mean… I _really_ want to make love with you." His voice hitched a bit as he emphasized his desire. "But I want to do it for us, not out of any sense of obligation we may feel to the Team. I don't want it to be…colored by that. I want it to be about us…_just_ us. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Starfire nodded, her eyes beginning to shine with unshed tears. "Hey…don't do that," Robin soothed, stroking his thumb against her cheekbone. "We have time. Just because we said we were ready doesn't mean that we have to do it right this minute. Raven said all we needed to do was be together. We'll find the right time and place."

Starfire blinked back her tears and collapsed into Robin's embrace, her emotions swirling. Robin was right: she had hatched this plan with the idea that their _xioykrw _would not only further their relationship but also help their friends, hopefully easing the sense of guilt she was still carrying around despite her friends' assurance that she need not feel that way. At the same time, she _wanted_ to be with him, to feel her skin against his, to hold him in her arms and join with him. There was a dull ache in her chest whenever she thought about it; a yearning that only holding him seemed to cure. She tightened her arms around him and swallowed the lump forming in her throat.

TtTtTtTtT

Beast Boy and Aqualad headed out towards the river, their assigned area. Beast Boy turned into a crocodile and began looking around. Crocodiles were close enough to being marine creatures that he and Aqualad were still able to communicate via telepathy, at least for the most part.

"What's this thing look like again?" Aqualad asked.

"Bear-like. Oddly-colored fur; kinda greenish-brown. You'll know it when you see it."

"Any chance I'll be able to communicate with it?"

"Doubt it. It's very mammal-like."

Aqualad frowned. "Whales are mammals. I can communicate with them."

Silence.

"Beast Boy?" Aqualad spoke aloud.

Instead of responding, Beast Boy morphed back into his human form, his arms and legs elongating and slipping out from under him, sending him belly first onto the ground. "Dude! I just saw it! It was over there!" He pointed off into the trees.

Aqualad twisted around, sending out telepathic inquiries despite Beast Boy's counsel otherwise. "I didn't see anything," he said. Receiving nothing back, he pulled out his communicator. "But there was a small spike on the sensor nearest here. Cyborg," he put in the call, "I think we've gotten a reading."

"Which sensor?"

"29."

A pause. "Yeah, that's definitely anomalous. You see somethin', BB?"

"That's what tipped us off," the changeling replied.

"Got it. Raven," Cyborg went on, "you getting anything?"

There was silence for a few moments before she replied. "It's here. It's still pretty diffuse, but there's a hot spot out near Beast Boy and Aqualad."

"Okay," Cyborg said. "I'll keep a look out for that particular spike. The rest of you, keep your eyes and ears open. It's out here; we just need to find it."

TtTtTtTtT

Robin brushed Starfire's hair away from her face. "That's enough of this," he told her. "We're out here to have some fun. What should we do?"

Starfire pulled a deep breath and sat back. "Well…perhaps we could play a game?"

"Great idea. What should we play?"

"Umm…" Starfire looked around, surveying her options. Her eyes came to rest on Robin's face. "I believe Beast Boy calls this 'Keep Away,'" she said, a wicked grin crawling onto her features. She yanked Robin's mask from his face and darted off along the riverbank.

"Ow! Starfire!" He launched to his feet, running after her, his cape left behind.

Starfire quickly ran out of clearing as the trees encroached on the riverbank again. She stopped and rose into the air several feet, turning around as she did so.

"No fair flying!" Robin protested.

Starfire smiled innocently and waved his mask at him.

Robin took a running leap at her and caught her around the waist. They fell to the ground, Starfire squirming in his grip, but not trying terribly hard to get away. He crawled up her body, pinning her wrists over her head. He knew it would take almost no effort at all for her to toss him away, but she was playing along.

"I've got you," he declared as he straddled her hips and looked straight into her eyes, his nose brushing hers. "Now what are you going to do?"

"Um…" She looked away for a moment, and then a coy smile pulled at her lips. "This." She reached up and kissed him firmly.

Robin let out a surprised laugh against her lips before settling in to return the kiss, letting his weight fall against her. They kissed for what seemed like hours, their breaths rasping against each others' cheeks, their noses rubbing, their tongues sliding back and forth. As Starfire lifted them from the ground, Robin slipped his fingers down her arms and around her back. His legs wound around her hips of their own volition and Starfire's fingers found their way into his hair. She turned her head to the side, gasping for breath, and Robin took the opportunity to skim his lips over her cheek to that spot behind her ear. She squealed, and Robin felt a thrill run through his chest and down to his groin. He gently bit at her neck, tearing at his gloves, dropping them to the ground beneath them. She squeaked at the feel of his teeth and her nails dug into his scalp. Pressing his bare hands against the hot skin of her back, he repeated the nip a bit lower on her neck. Starfire moaned again, writhing against him.

Robin's chest was on fire; every ragged breath burned through him. He felt like he suddenly had ten times the amount of nerve cells; every little twitch or squirm Starfire made sent cascades of tingles through his body. And the sounds she was making…all Robin knew was that he wanted her to keep doing that. He nibbled again, again rewarded by a sexy squeal. But then he ran out of room. Starfire's neck/breast plate extended halfway up her neck, and Robin had come to its edge. He searched the back of it with his fingers, looking for a clasp of some kind. All he felt was smooth metal. "How does this thing come off?" he muttered, pulling on it.

Starfire reached between them and placed her hand on the jewel that adorned the front of the armor. She twisted and slid it in a fairly complicated way. After a moment, the interlocking pieces of the plate popped apart. He grinned at her and pulled at the front of it, this time succeeding in sliding it from around her neck, revealing the simple scoop neckline of her halter-top. And the rest of her neck. He growled and bit fairly firmly into the flesh just above her collarbone. He heard the breastplate thunk to the ground at the same time Starfire moaned, "Oh, Robin!"

She arched against him, throwing her head back. He sucked at the spot, and Starfire moaned low in her throat. Robin could feel the vibration under his lips. In Starfire's rapture, she leaned further and further back, forgetting Robin was still subject to gravity. Despite their tight holds on each other, his lips lost contact with her skin and he slipped and fell to the ground.

"Oh, Robin!" Starfire repeated, her tone one of concern this time. She was instantly sitting on the ground next to him. "Are you injured?"

Robin sat up and shook his head, clearing the blissful haze from it. "No, I'm okay." He rubbed the shoulder he'd fallen on.

"Oh, I am so very sorry! I was so enraptured by what we were doing that I was not paying attention. Are you certain that you are okay?"

"I'll be fine." He frowned. "Look at what I did to you, though." He stroked his thumb over the trail of marks he'd left on her neck. But Starfire just smiled.

"Bites of love are considered a good sign among my people. It is a signal that your relationship with your _reveloth_ is passionate." But at the mention of the Tameranian word for lover, the smile left Starfire's face. She reached up to touch his cheek, but her hand stalled in midair. "Robin…"

He placed his hand in the one she held out. "Starfire…" He searched her features. Her eyes shone with love and desire, but her lips, still rosy from their kisses, turned down in a disappointed frown. "You're sure?" he asked after a moment.

"I have been certain for a long time," she replied simply.

"And the creature?"

"That is merely…how does Cyborg say it? Gravy."

Robin laughed, his own trepidation lessening. "Okay." He nodded. "Okay." He stood, pulling her to her feet. "Come on."

TtTtTtTtT

Raven floated in a wide spot between two trees, her legs crossed under her, her eyes closed. That's what she'd been doing for over half an hour, in the same spot.

Bumblebee looked up at her again and frowned. She tried to keep herself busy by watching the local sensor readings, but she was getting a lot of garbage. The couple of things she'd called in to Cyborg turned out to be planes or other animals. She had no idea what she was looking for and was, quite frankly, bored. "Raven?" she called quietly.

"Yes, Bumblebee?" Raven replied without opening her eyes.

"I'm gonna know this thing when I see it, right?"

"Yes. But I'll know it's coming long before you can see it."

"You can tell it's active right now?"

"Yes. It has a very definite psychic signature. It's awake and…" Raven stopped, pulling in a sharp breath.

"Raven?"

Raven shook her head. "Nothing, just…it's getting stronger."

Bumblebee frowned again. "Can you tell where it is?"

Raven's only reply was to shake her head. Her breathing was starting to come a little more quickly, and Bumblebee was beginning to worry about her. Before Bumblebee could question her again, Raven began her familiar chant, "Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos…"

Bumblebee took that as a sign of danger and rose into the air, her stingers at the ready. When nothing happened, she turned back to Raven in time to see the witch press a hand to her neck. "Raven?"

Raven only response was to continue her chanting. After several minutes, Bumblebee saw her shoulders relax a bit and eventually her chanting stopped.

"Raven?" Bumblebee asked again. "What's happening?"

Raven opened her eyes as an odd look of worry and satisfaction graced her features. "Something is going to happen," she replied. "The creature will fulfill its duty soon."

TtTtTtTtT

Robin led Starfire back to the blanket she had spread beneath the large tree. He laughed nervously, reaching back to scratch his neck. "Ya know, I've thought about this a lot. But it never felt this…weird."

Starfire canted her head. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…how do we start? I know what we're supposed to do, but how do we get there?" He blushed furiously.

Starfire smiled patiently. She took a step closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, gently touching her lips to his for the briefest of moments. "We are _Aiyknrwa_. We will find what is best for us."

Robin's nervous frown turned into a nervous smile as he slid his arms around her back and met her lips again for another soft kiss.

In truth, Starfire was as anxious about this as Robin confessed to be, but she also believed very much what she had told him. She trusted Robin with her whole self: body, mind, heart and soul. She never had to be self-conscious around him about anything. He felt like an extension of herself at times. She wanted nothing more than to show him that. So she continued to kiss him, and let herself fall into the desire and instinct his touch brought.

Their kisses remained soft: brushes and pecks, over and over. Their hands, however, began to roam. Starfire's started in Robin's hair. She loved his hair: it was the deepest black she had ever seen on a human and was always a little unruly, no matter how much gel he put into it. The gel itself didn't bother her, although she had learned to keep her fingers below his neck before it had completely dried. She ran her fingers through it now, enjoying the contrast of the dried gel and the natural softness of his hair.

Robin's hands went the other direction, smoothing over her back. Starfire's breath hitched as he drew aimless patterns on her bare skin. She loved it when he did that; it sent tingles throughout her entire body. She pressed herself a bit more firmly against him at that contact, easing her hands down his neck to his shoulders. As Robin's fingers began to make delicious journeys up her spine, she let hers plunge down his back, stopping just above his belt, where she grabbed his shirt and pulled it out of his pants, working her hands beneath it and pressing them against the hard planes of his back.

Robin groaned against her lips, stopping his ministrations and pulling her closer, deepening their kiss for the first time since they'd returned to the blanket. Starfire pushed her arms further up beneath his shirt, lifting it. Robin quickly caught on and released her to allow her to pull the shirt over his head and arms.

Starfire smiled at him for a moment before dropping her eyes to size him up. She'd seen him shirtless before; he sometimes worked out without a shirt and once in a while even slept – with her – without one. But she'd never allowed herself to really admire him. She knew one way or the other she'd get herself in trouble. He'd outgrown the scrawnyness he'd displayed when she'd first met him and his well-worked muscles were beginning to define themselves. There was a sprinkling of course hair around his nipples and down his midline. She reached out and gently, almost reverently, traced her fingers over the curves of his abdomen and chest before lifting her eyes to his again.

As their eyes met, he raised his hand up and pressed her wandering hand against his chest – his heart. Time seemed to stop for a moment as Starfire felt Robin's chest heaving and his heart beating against her palm. His eyes bored into hers and Starfire felt she truly was going to drown in those blue pools; in the intensity of the moment she forgot to breathe.

Robin curled his fingers around her hand and pulled it gently away from his chest, never once changing his gaze. With his other hand he pulled off her gauntlet, dropping it carelessly to the blanket while repeating his actions with her other arm.

The moment faltered, but didn't break, as Robin put a hand on the band that she wore around her upper right arm and asked softly, "Star, what is this?"

She glanced at it briefly before returning her gaze to his. "It is the _itr'jrsty_," she answered simply. "It is a symbol of high honor worn by those who have been injured in battle."

Robin's eyes turned sad for a moment as he gently slipped it from her arm. He'd seen her remove it every night before retiring, but had never asked her about it. But then, he'd never undressed her before, either. He set it carefully on the blanket before taking a step closer to her and framing her face in his hands. The intensity between them seemed to increase tenfold as Starfire again got lost in his gaze. She could smell him now, and that combined with his nearness and his touch was quickly driving her insane. If something didn't happen soon, she swore she was going to faint.

Robin saved her from that fate by kissing her again, first softly, but within a few breaths he had pulled her against him and the kiss turned passionate. He scooped her up and fell to his knees, depositing her in his lap as he settled, his lips never leaving hers.

TtTtTtTtT

Cyborg and Speedy tromped through the woods, not really talking. Cyborg kept checking his arm, looking at the sensor readings he was getting from around the forest.

"What is it I should be doing?" Speedy asked.

"Just keep your eyes open, man. And keep that stun arrow of yours handy."

Speedy already had it drawn. A few moments of silence passed, and in an effort to make conversation, he asked, "So…is Starfire going to be alright?"

Cyborg looked up from his arm. "Huh? Oh, yeah. She just needs some rest. We all do, quite frankly. Hopefully with you guys here, this will go a lot faster."

"You knew who to call," Speedy replied with more than a little bravado.

Cyborg rolled his eye and poked at his arm. They tromped on.

"So…is she seeing anybody?" Speedy asked from behind him.

Cyborg froze. "You are not seriously asking what I think you're asking. Not after she told you to keep your hands to yourself." He twisted around to face the archer, a snarl on his lips.

Speedy shrugged. "I thought maybe she was just self-conscious about her scars, and maybe if I approached it a different way…"

"You do realize she could turn you into slag if you pissed her off enough, right?" Cyborg cut him off. "And that Robin would blow up what was left and that I'd turn the ashes into sub-atomic particles," Cyborg started to growl, advancing on Speedy. "And then Raven would send them to another dimension after Beast Boy turned them into cow manure!"

Speedy gripped his bow in a defensive stance, inserting it between himself and Cyborg. "What is it with you guys and Starfire?" he challenged. "You been charged by the high court of Tameran to guard her virginity or something?"

Cyborg grabbed him by the shirt as his other hand cha-chunked into his sonic cannon. "You wanna become sub-atomic particles right now?" He drew his cannon up and fired...over Speedy's shoulder. Speedy found himself on the ground as Cyborg pushed past him and fired again, yelling into his communicator. "I have visual contact! You should be able to track it by its transmitter! Teen Titans, go!"

Speedy twisted around and caught glimpse of some kind of bear-like creature disappearing through the trees. Without bothering to stand, he fired his stun arrow at it, and should have hit it, but he heard some weird rustling sound and saw it rise above the trees as it flew away…

TtTtTtTtT

… Robin pushed her over onto her back, falling with her, kissing and nibbling at every inch of exposed skin he could find. He felt her hook her ankles around the small of his back. His head snapped up with a grunt and as his gaze fell on her; he saw the desire in her clouded eyes, her bruised lips, her heaving chest, and knew he must look much the same way. God, he wanted her.

TtTtTtTtT

The blips on Aqualad's communicator were getting closer and closer together. "Beast Boy! It's coming this way!"

Beast Boy turned into a Tyrannosaurus Rex as Aqualad saw something fly over and into the sun. "Is that it?" he asked, his eyes going wide.

Beast Boy's answer was to turn into a Pterosaur and take off into the sky after the creature.

Aqualad just stood, unable to do anything, really. He watched Beast Boy's outline circle overhead several times before he landed and resumed his human form.

"Did you see where it went?" he asked.

Aqualad shook his head. "No. It flew into the sun and I didn't see it again."

"Aw man!" Beast Boy groused. "We lost it again!"

Aqualad looked at his communicator again. "Not for long. It's still on the sensors." He pressed the button. "Raven, Bumblebee, it's headed in your direction!"

TtTtTtTtT

Starfire's attention was on Robin's smoky eyes. The way he was looking at her, with such desire, combined with the delightful tingles the feel of his skin pressed to hers sent through her and the light-headedness of her own labored breathing was causing her to lose track of everything except him. She grabbed his hair and pulled him down for another ravenous kiss, tightening her legs around him and grinding her heels into the small of his back.

Robin dragged his lips down her neck and over her stomach before pushing away from her and rocking back on his heels. "Robin?" she asked, her voice pinched from the loss of contact.

"These things have got to go," he replied, pulling on the top of her left boot, his voice still a bit breathy. He managed to get it down to her knee, but the leather bunched up and refused to go any further. He looked up at her sheepishly. "Uh…Star?"

She pushed herself up onto her elbows, laughing with relief. "Start with the heel."

"Heh...right." He pulled the top of the boot back into its normal position and followed her instructions, quickly dispensing with both of the lengthy purple boots. He ogled her long, smooth legs and wasted no time running his hands up her shins, over her knees and around the outside of her thighs. Her _dintovsmy _was beginning to form and Starfire wondered for a pained moment if that was why he again withdrew. Her heart quickly recovered as she saw he had only done so to remove his own boots. He unhooked his utility belt as well and laid it across the toes of his footwear. He turned back to her and flashed her a somewhat goofy grin. Starfire laughed again, any remaining doubts in her mind evaporating.

TtTtTtTtT

Bumblebee pulled out her communicator and noted the line the creature seemed to be heading. She looked up to get her bearings and saw Raven flying off through the trees. "Are you coming?" the sorceress called over her shoulder. Bumblebee fluttered off after her.

Raven stopped in a small clearing. "I don't see anything," Bumblebee said as she came up behind her. "The sensors say it should be near here…"

"It's here," Raven cut her off, not looking at her.

Before Bumblebee could look around any further, the air was split by the sound of an animal's roar. "What the…" Bumblebee darted her eyes from one side of the clearing to the other, her hands going to her stingers.

In her survey, Bumblebee took a glance at Raven. Her eyes were dark and her face was pinched. Then a weird little grin formed on her lips. Unsure of what to make of that, Bumblebee continued her visual hunt when some _thing_ suddenly appeared from nowhere, cowering a bit and keening like a hurt dog.

Bumblebee gasped and pulled her stingers.

"No, don't!" Raven shouted, shooting out a hand and encasing the weapons with her magic. "We can't hurt it."

TtTtTtTtT

…Robin pulled Starfire against him and crushed his lips to hers. She responded in kind, winding her arms around his neck, pressing the length of her torso against his…

TtTtTtTtT

"But I thought we were supposed to…" Bumblebee protested.

"Just trust me," Raven told her.

Bumblebee looked between Raven and the creature, which still seemed to be cowering at the base of a large tree. She slowly lowered her stingers and placed them back on her belt. "What should we do, then?"

Raven's eyes went dark just before she shut them. "Call the others."

Bumblebee pulled out her communicator again. "Cyborg, Speedy, Beast Boy, Aqualad, we have the creature on the ground. Requesting backup. Repeat, requesting backup." She switched channels. "Mas, Menos, get your _nalgas_ over here!"

By the time Bumblebee lowered her communicator, Mas y Menos were by her side. "¡Sí, Bumblebee!" They turned to look at the creature. "Oooo.. ¡El monstruo!"

"Just hang tight, guys," she told them. She looked back to Raven, hoping for some instruction. Raven, however, still had her eyes closed. The creature snarled, and Raven's eyes twitched. Bumblebee glanced back over at the creature; the snarl had been a momentary reaction and it had gone back to cowering. Raven, however, gasped at something unseen. Bumblebee switched her gaze again to see her pull a few shaky breaths and began to mumble to herself, "Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos…"

TtTtTtTtT

Starfire squirmed against Robin as her desire to feel more and more of his skin spiraled ever higher. She broke their kiss and pulled him as close as she dared, not wishing to crush him. He ran his fingers deliciously up her back and leaned away from her. She loosed her hold on him and looked into his eyes, now almost black they were so dark. She felt his fingertips brush against her cheek and he bent in to kiss her again, this time sweetly and gently…

…And then he was kissing her again, nipping at her lips and tongue, gripping her shoulders, pushing her back to the blanket once more. This time he did allow himself to fall against her and Starfire couldn't help but float a few inches into the air as her whole body flushed with desire and pleasure…

…He pulled away after a few moments and looked deeply into her eyes. "_Yr sefte, Aiyknrwa_ Starfire," he breathed.

Starfire felt her heart rate quicken and a small lump form in her throat. "I love you, beloved Robin," she murmured around it.

TtTtTtTtT

Pterosaur Beast Boy set Aqualad on the ground, who stumbled several steps before regaining his footing. "You're telling me Cyborg does that all the time?" he questioned the now-human changeling.

"Yeah, Robin too."

Aqualad shuddered. "They're braver men than I."

Cyborg and Speedy came marching into the clearing at that moment. "Bee!" Cyborg called. "What's…happening…" he trailed off as he saw the creature hunched on the ground. It rose up on its haunches for a brief moment, snarling, but quickly sat back down. Both Cyborg and Speedy aimed their weapons at it.

"No, stop!" Raven dashed in front of them, her eyes still dark and the color high in her cheeks. "We cannot hurt it. It will fulfill its duty soon. The issue will resolve itself."

Cyborg and Speedy glanced at each other and shrugged. "Raven?" Cyborg asked.

But Raven had squeezed her eyes shut again and was panting, whispering her magic words to herself. The creature growled low in its throat from behind her.

"Raven, move!" Speedy commanded, drawing another of his stun arrows. Aqualad and Beast Boy grabbed her cloak and pulled her out of the way.

"Wait, man," Cyborg wrapped a hand around Speedy's drawing wrist. "It's not hurting anything right now," he gestured to the creature, which had settled back into cowering mode. "Raven thinks this is gonna take care of itself. Let's just keep an eye on it for now, and wait."

Speedy lowered his bow but snarled at Cyborg. "I thought you called us out here to catch this thing!"

"We did! But I trust Raven. And I'm in charge of this mission. If you're not gonna obey my orders, then I'm gonna send you back to camp with boa constrictor Beast Boy as a chaperone!"

"Stop it!" Bumblebee commanded the two boys, stepping between them.

The creature keened behind them, and they all twisted to look. Raven let out a similar moan and drew in a few sharp pants before increasing the speed of her chanting.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

"What is going on here?" Speedy demanded.

Cyborg shook his head, his eyes never leaving Raven. "I told ya the thing was interdimensional."

"What kind of answer is that?"

"Look!" Bumblebee pointed to the creature, which had started to quiver.

The team watched the beast shivering as though it were a cold winter night. A low moan came from Raven, and they all snapped their heads around to see her with her head thrown back, her cowl slipped down to her shoulders, her mouth hanging open, and her chest heaving.

TtTtTtTtT

…Starfire's arms slipped from his back and she threw them over her head. Robin felt her whole body tense and she began to glow the green of her starbolts. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him just as the glow exploded around and through them…

TtTtTtTtT

A wave of pleasure surged through Raven, causing her to groan and throw her head back. Robin and Starfire were together, and she could feel them. The creature could obviously feel them too, or Starfire at least, and Raven could feel what the creature felt. It was creating this unbelievable feedback loop that, no matter how hard Raven tried, she couldn't block out or even push far enough back into her consciousness that she could ignore it. She whispered her mantra over and over in a vain attempt to gain some control, "Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos, Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos…."

It's not as if she were spying on them; she couldn't really tell what they were doing. But she could feel their emotions and some of the physical sensations. It was still a huge invasion of their privacy, even if she couldn't block it out. The guilt from that knowledge made it all that much harder to concentrate. Mostly it was Starfire that she could feel – that was largely coming from the creature and its link with the alien – but Raven had her own link with Robin, and his emotions were definitely present. Something had lit him up like a Christmas tree not too long ago.

Right now, an odd sense of completeness coupled with longing had washed over Raven; she could feel it rolling off of both of her friends as well as the creature. Her breath rasped in her throat as she struggled to make sense of it.

Raven could still sense what was going on around her – the confusion of her teammates, mostly. "Look!" one of them, Aqualad she thought, called out. She managed slit her eyes open to look at the creature. It was shaking. A burst of light shot through it, and it decreased in size. At that same moment, her nerves cascaded and she tingled from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. Her limbs started to twitch, and she could feel what little control she had over her powers starting to slip. The leaves began to rustle as her telekinesis presented itself.

"Raven?" several of her teammates asked. She held her shaking hands up, warning them back.

The creature keened again, and Raven felt herself starting to become light-headed as her respiration continued to increase. The sense of longing from Robin and Starfire was beginning to overshadow the completeness; it was starting to turn into something more akin to reaching. It became a physical sensation; a pressing on her chest and arms. She could feel Robin digging his fingers into Starfire's flesh. Her stomach constricted as she felt the creature decrease in size again, and at that point, she lost any control she may have had left. She began to stutter through her mantra, "Azarath…Azarath…Metrion…Azarath, Metrion…"

The trees ringing the clearing trembled and their leaves rained down on them. Raven could hear her teammates shouting and complaining. The sense of reaching began to overtake her; all of her muscles started to tense. A wind that hadn't been blowing before whipped her cloak around her.

"Raven, stop it!" she heard Beast Boy yell at her over the din of the wind and the trees. He put his hands on her shoulders and she tossed him away with a blast of her magic. In her hyper-sensitive state, she heard him crunch against a tree and Aqualad and Cyborg going after him, inquiring if he was alright.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That's gonna leave a mark, though."

As the undefined reaching became stronger, Raven had enough clarity to realize that if she didn't focus somehow, she was going to bring the whole forest down on them. Her breath still rasping in her chest and her pulse pounding in her ears, she managed to open her eyes. Her teammates were doing their best to shield themselves from the onslaught of the wind and the falling debris; Beast Boy sat under a tree rubbing his head. The creature sat opposite her, still cowering; it had shrunken again. Needing release, she quickly focused on a tree off to her left; it was away from the other occupants of the clearing. "Azarath…" she spoke aloud, literally reaching out towards the tree, her arms shaking.

"Metrion…" Her magic flowed from her trembling fingers, engulfing the tree. The creature was beginning to keen again.

"Zynthos!" The tree creaked as its limbs began to fall from it. The creature shrank again, a burst of green light engulfing it. An almost animal-like growl came from Raven as she felt the world explode around her…

TtTtTtTtT

Robin went limp, and the spell was broken. But it wasn't a dream or a hallucination. Starfire was still everywhere; he could feel her labored breath against his neck as the two of them struggled to slow their respiration.

Starfire lowered them to the blanket and sat against the tree, cradling him in her arms. He rest his head against her shoulder and felt the completeness start to return.

Laying in Starfire's arms was almost better than what had just happened. He felt as though they were still floating, even though the feel of the blanket and the lumpy forest floor beneath his calf proved him wrong. Despite having settled into this resting position more than a minute ago, Robin's chest still heaved with his heavy breathing.

"Wow," he breathed into her ear. "Wow."

"I too am overwhelmed," Starfire's also-labored voice returned. "Do you think this is as wonderful for other couples?"

"On this planet? No," Robin chuckled, finally regaining some control over his respiration.

And so the two young _revolthen_ stayed, wrapped in each others' arms, reveling in each others' touch. They said very little, letting gentle caresses and soft kisses do most of the communicating for them. They stayed that way for what felt like hours, even dozing now and again.

"May we not stay like this forever?" Starfire asked as the sun began to set.

Robin smiled into her chest before looking up into her eyes. "I know. I'd like to, too." He craned his neck up and brushed his lips against hers. "Thank you."

She looked at him quizzically. He tried to explain. "For today, for being you, for…for loving me."

She beamed and took his face in her hands, kissing him fiercely. When she pulled away, she said, "I thank you too, Robin. For what you have thanked me for, and for being my best friend."

TtTtTtTtT

Raven collapsed to the ground, holding herself up with her hands, gasping for breath. Bumblebee came to her side after a few moments when the only sound in the clearing was Raven's breathing. "Girl, you all right?"

Raven looked up at her. "Yes, actually. I feel…wonderful." She managed a weak smile as she looked around the clearing, now littered with leaves and tree limbs. "What happened to the creature?"

"That's what we were wondering," Speedy replied from near where it had been cowering. He rifled through the leaf litter with the end of his bow. He made a face as he cleared the debris away. "There's some kind of weird rock here." He knelt down to pick it up, but as he touched it, he was thrown several feet back, landing unceremoniously on his behind.

"Hey, you okay?" Cyborg asked from where he stood near Raven and Bumblebee.

"Yeah," Speedy shook his hand. "The feeling better come back in my fingers, though."

"Let me try," Aqualad said, approaching the small stone. He too was thrown back.

The Titans looked at each other. "What are we going to do if we can't touch it?" Bumblebee translated for Mas y Menos.

Cyborg frowned and began poking at his arm as he walked the few steps over. His frown only deepened as he examined the readouts. "I'm not even picking anything unusual up. It's just a rock, according to this." He looked over to Raven, now sitting on the ground. Her color was still high and she looked exhausted. "We need to wait," was her reply.

"Why?" Speedy asked.

"We just…do."

Speedy frowned, and the rest of the team didn't look too happy, but there was no real argument.

"Look, I'm gonna take Raven back to camp," Cyborg said. "The rest of ya'll just stay put and keep an eye on the thing. I wanna hear if ANYTHING changes – if the light hits it differently, you call me, okay?"

Nods were exchanged, and Cyborg offered his hand to Raven, who took it and let herself be led through the forest.

"What happened back there?" Cyborg asked once they got back to camp, handing her a cold bottle of water.

Raven took a long drink, shaking her head. "It's not what happened back there."

Cyborg paused. "Rob and Star?"

Raven nodded.

"They didn't waste any time," Cyborg noted, shaking his head.

Raven snorted. "They didn't even make it back to the Tower."

Cyborg's eyebrow shot upwards. "They didn't?"

Raven shook her head again. "Nope. I think they're by the river. They're still in the woods, at least."

"The river? Aw, man, I sent BB and Aqualad over there…"

"I don't think they saw anything," Raven said, taking another drink.

Cyborg nodded marginally, and then chuckled. "Man, I know those two had it bad, but…"

"You have no idea," Raven droned back at him, lidding her eyes with mild annoyance.

"And the reason we need to wait to call them is…?"

"To give them some time," Raven replied with a small smile. "Never let it be said that I'm not a romantic."

TtTtTtTtT

"C'mon, Sparky," Bumblebee's annoyed voice crackled through the comm. "It's been an hour and a half. Nothing's happened. And the sun is going down. We need to make a decision about what to do."

"I say we throw a net over it and let S.T.A.R. Labs take care of it," Speedy broke in, splitting the image on Cyborg's arm with Bumblebee.

"No, Robin needs to have a say in this," Cyborg insisted. He glanced up at Raven, who nodded marginally. "I'll call them. Sit tight till you hear from me." He broke his connection with Bumblebee and Speedy and tapped in the private code to Robin's communicator. The signal sounded three times before Starfire's glowing face appeared. "Hello, Friend Cyborg!"

"Hey, Star," Cyborg smiled at her, suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

"I told him to _file_ his reports!" Robin's voice growled. Starfire's image tipped and Cyborg got a flash of golden skin and a glimpse of an un-masked, rather rumpled-looking Robin before the transmission switched to audio only. "What is it, Cyborg?" the perturbed sounding voice asked.

Cyborg was too uncomfortable to get upset with Robin's self-righteous tone. "Hey, man. Um…well…it's the creature…"

"The creature? What happened? Were you able to capture it?"

"Well…not exactly."

"What do you mean, 'not exactly?' Nobody else got hurt, did they?"

"No! No, we're all fine." Cyborg sighed. "Look, you two need to come out here and have a look at this," Cyborg pulled a breath, coming back into himself a bit. "No big hurry, but…" He trailed off, still not sure how to talk to them without putting his foot in his mouth.

Static.

"We'll be there in a little while," Robin's voice said.

TtTtTtTtT

After taking their own sweet time getting dressed (Cyborg _had_ said there was no hurry), during which much teasing and kissing and caressing occurred and the young _revolethen_ had to remind each other several times that their friends were waiting, Robin and Starfire secured the gear that they had planned to take back to the Tower and flew back to camp. When they arrived, they found only Cyborg and Raven there; Cyborg looked very uncomfortable while Raven seemed exhausted, the color in her cheeks much higher than usual.

"What happened? Where is everyone? Where's the creature?" Robin asked as Starfire set him on his feet.

"Friend Raven, are you well?" Starfire asked. "You look quite flushed. You were not harmed by the creature while trying to apprehend it, were you?" A worried frown began to appear on Starfire's face.

"I'm fine," Raven replied, pulling a deep breath. She lowered her chin and looked up at Starfire through her lashes, a face that all the Titans knew meant that Raven knew something they hadn't told her. "Are _you_ all right?"

Starfire's frown turned into a beaming smile. "I am glorious! Perhaps we shall have the 'girl talk' later, yes?"

"Uh…" Raven's blush deepened.

"What happened with the creature?" Robin repeated, his ears starting to turn red at the idea of Starfire and Raven's "girl talk."

"C'mon," Cyborg said in answer, rising to his feet. "You two need to see this."

Cyborg led them through the forest. No one spoke; they were all too worried they would say the wrong thing.

As they entered the small clearing where the rest of the team sat waiting, Speedy planted the end of his bow on the ground and pushed himself to his feet. "It's about time you showed up!"

Robin didn't respond at first. He was taken aback by the scene. The ground was littered with green leaves and every tree that bordered the clearing was bare. Smaller branches lay among the leaves and one of the trees looked as though it had been ripped apart by huge hands, its shreds and splinters lying in a neat circle around its base. "What happened with the creature?" he finally asked again.

"Um…" all five members of Titans East gestured across the clearing to the small stone.

"Dude! It was the freakiest thing I ever saw!" Beast Boy exclaimed, bounding up to Robin. "We chased it through the forest for like an hour, and it kept coming in and out of this dimension. But it finally settled itself here, and then it got really weird! It would seem angry for a minute, and then it would settle down and it would seem to get sad. And then it started to shrink! And for the longest time, it just sat and shook, at first a little, and then like it was having a seizure, man. And she!" He pointed at Raven. "She was like sooo in tune with it. Every time it did something, she reacted to it: gasping, twitching, something."

Raven looked up at Starfire and Robin, her eyes pinched with shame. "I…I'm sorry. I tried to block it out but…I couldn't."

Starfire took a step and put a hand on her arm. "It is all right," she assured her.

"We'll talk about it later," Robin said, but there was no anger or threat in his voice.

"And then _everything_ started to shake! The trees, the ground, I swear, even the air was vibrating," Beast Boy went on, waving his arms around. "And then the creature started to glow and Raven let out this weird growl/scream sound."

Raven pulled her hood up, hiding the ever-deepening redness of her cheeks.

"And _then…"_ Beast Boy continued, his pace quickening as he became more and more excited, "it like…exploded! It burst into this ball of light, at the same time that tree blew up! And then it just kind of…melted into that." He pointed at the stone.

Robin nodded at him and glanced up to Bumblebee. "Pretty much," she confirmed.

Starfire took a few steps toward the stone and slowly sank to the ground beside it.

"Starfire, don't!" Aqualad called to her, shooting out a hand. "Both Speedy and I tried to pick it up and we both…" He trailed off as Starfire pressed her palm against it with no apparent effects. "…got zapped," he finished.

"I did not believe that these existed," Starfire murmured, seemingly to herself.

"You know what it is?" Bumblebee asked.

Starfire didn't answer her. Instead, she beckoned to her _Aiyknrwa_. "Robin, join me please."

Robin crouched next to her. "What is it, Star?"

She picked up and held out the stone. "You must touch it."

Robin placed his still-gloved fingertips on the stone.

Starfire frowned briefly. "You must touch it with your skin."

"Oh…heh…right," Robin looked sheepish for a moment, pulled off his left glove and replaced his fingers. As he did so, he sucked in a breath and stiffened, falling to his knees as a wave of emotion washed over him. Love, lust, concern, even a little fear. Starfire must have experienced the same thing; she shivered as the stone began glow faintly.

"Starfire…" Robin breathed, staring into her face.

Starfire beamed back at him, rising a few inches off the ground. "It is a _dpi'syr_ stone," she explained, her eyes never leaving Robin. Her smile faded a little. "I do not know that there is an Earth word for it; it means something like 'one whose spirit is coupled with mine.'"

"Like a soulmate?" Rave suggested from beneath her cowl.

Starfire's beaming smile returned, her gaze never leaving Robin. "Yes. That is a very good word." Her voice became breathy and dreamy, while Robin's chest began to heave as he struggled to control himself. "There are folk stories among my people of a creature that appears when someone who has not yet experienced _frpertomh_finds her _Aiyknrwa._ Its task is to make sure that its charge does not have her heart broken."

"When someone hasn't what?" Speedy wanted to know.

"A…virgin," Robin rasped out, his eyes fixed on Starfire. "When they're a virgin." He swallowed, his emotions still swirling, but a question formed in his mind in spite, or perhaps because, of them. "But Star…if it was supposed to protect you, why did it attack you?"

"Its task was to keep my heart from being broken, not necessarily to keep me safe," she clarified. "I was angry with you, yes, but when you were harmed, that hurt me more than any physical wound. It would rather I had died happy than had to live with the pain of your loss."

Robin shook his head at her a little, not really understanding.

Starfire attempted to explain. "There are several well-loved stories in our literature of young…virgins? Is that the correct word?" Robin nodded, and she continued. "…that are slain by their _dpi'syr _creatures in prevention of discovering that their _aiyknrwa_ were unfaithful or duplicitous. " She shook her head. "I never thought it was real. I always thought it was a tale that mothers told their daughters to keep their hearts from being broken." She pressed her lips together. "Perhaps it is only real for those of royal blood."

"But what happened here?" Cyborg asked. "And why couldn't we track it?"

"It is said that the creature does not exist the way that you and I do: born of our parents and made of the building blocks of the universe. It is supposedly the manifestation of our emotional energy." Starfire answered the second question first. "And when the _aiyknrwad_ wed or become _revolethen_, the creature considers its task finished, and its living energy is condensed into this. By breaking it open, they either receive the creature's final blessing, or a curse meant to drive them apart." She placed her hand over Robin's.

Robin's already labored breathing increased as his multitude of emotions tipped towards fear. "What…what if we're cursed?"

She leaned closer to him, her voice barely above a whisper. "I do not believe we are. Do you feel it?"

Robin was overcome with his emotions for her: a wish to crawl into her arms and be cuddled like a child, a longing to keep her safe, a need to see her happy, a desire to throw her to the ground right there and make love to her again. His head spun. "Oh yes."

Starfire gently pulled the stone away from Robin and with a loud "H'yah!" cracked it like an egg over a protruding root. She wrenched it apart, revealing two pearl-like gems approximately an inch in diameter. Starfire's smile almost engulfed her face, it grew so large. She twisted the gems from the stone, which crumbled to dust.

"Oh Robin! We are blessed!" Starfire held out the gems, which swirled with a multitude of iridescent colors and seemed to glow from within. Robin smiled, but shook his head. Since losing contact with the stone, his head had started to clear. The gems were pretty, but was there a meaning beyond that?

Before he could ask, Starfire began to pull her skirt down. Robin was horrified. "Starfire, what are you…" he trailed off as she stopped after a few inches, having only revealed her navel. She pressed one of the gems into the indentation and held the other out to him. "This is the blessing of the _dpi'syr_" she said. "You must wear this to fulfill it."

Robin could feel the stares of his other teammates, but denying Starfire anything at this moment was beyond him. He pulled his shirt from his belt and took the gem from her, pressing it into his own navel. The skin seemed to close around it a bit, holding it firmly.

He looked up into Starfire's eyes again, which were twinkling with more love than he thought possible. They reached for each other at the same time. Robin's intention was just to pull her close, but she kissed him passionately and Robin had no hesitation about kissing her back.

Mas y Menos burst into tears.

The sound pulled the _dpi'syrad_ from their reverie and they turned their faces towards their teammates. It was then that Robin realized that Starfire had picked him up and he was floating with her. He felt the blush creep up his neck.

"I'm guessin' you two didn't just go off and get married," Bumblebee deduced.

"Um…no," Robin confirmed.

"Which means, if I'm following this right, that you two…" she trailed off as the realization struck. "Uh-huh," she finally noted as a knowing smile settled on her features.

Speedy was also putting things together. "So, you two were off getting busy, and that thing could sense Starfire, and Raven could sense the creature …" He dropped his bow and shuddered, shaking his hands. "Ewww!"

Robin had eased out of Starfire's embrace enough to sit on the ground during this exchange; he still held her hand. The blush remained around his ears, but he began an explanation nonetheless. "Starfire and I have been together about six months. In fact, it was the creature that kind of brought us together." He glanced at Starfire, who squeezed her eyes shut as her grin took over her face. "We dealt with the creature on and off during that time, but it was only the other day that we – that Raven – figured out that it was somehow linked to us, or to Starfire, at least. We thought if the two of us just went off and spent some time alone that that would be enough to lure it out so the rest of you could capture it. I guess it worked." He smiled sheepishly.

Drawing a deep breath and squaring his shoulders to brace against the last of the embarrassment, he told the rest of it. "And yes, we…" he paused, searching for a word that wasn't dirty or titillating. "…consummated our relationship this afternoon. I guess that's what caused all of this." He looked back at Starfire, the blush creeping up his neck and over his cheeks. But she just continued to smile and squeezed his hand.

"So all that stuff about taking Starfire back to the Tower to protect her…" Bumblebee looked to Cyborg.

"Was an exaggeration?" Cyborg tried. Robin looked at him and opened his mouth to question, but was cut off.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Aqualad asked. "I mean…that you were together," he quickly amended. "Not necessarily what you were planning on doing this afternoon."

Robin's shoulders slumped, tired of explaining this. "For the same reason I'm going to ask you to keep it to yourselves now. Close relationships are a liability in our line of work. I've learned over the past few months that they're worth the risk," he paused, glancing at Starfire and letting a small smile travel over his lips, "but they're still a risk to all involved. If the wrong person finds out, we'll just wind up as a bigger target. So please: outside the Tower, Starfire and I are just friends and teammates." He frowned. "I hope that's the last time I have to give that speech."

Starfire wound her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Do not worry, Robin. They are our friends. I am certain they will keep our best interests in mind."

"Of course we will!" Beast Boy piped up. "But…I'm still confused. You did what this afternoon that caused all this?"

The rest of the Titans all looked at each other, mixtures of humor and disbelief crossing their faces. Cyborg caught Raven's eye and raised his hands in defense. She responded by shaking her head emphatically. Cyborg held a fist up, indicating a round of Rock-Paper-Scissors to decide the impasse. "Best two out of three?" Raven croaked when her scissors lost to Cyborg's rock.

"Nuh-uh," he replied. "You lost fair and square."

Raven deflated inside of her cloak, but floated over and whispered in Beast Boy's ear.

Beast Boy's eyes grew to half the size of his face. "No way! Seriously?" Raven nodded. "And that's what caused all of this mess…? Holy….!" His eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the ground.

"What's the matter with him?" Aqualad asked, a bit alarmed.

"Immaturity," Raven replied. "He'll be fine. I don't know about those two, though," she indicated Mas y Menos, who were still crying on each others' shoulders.

Bumblebee glanced over and rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't worry about them. They'll find somebody else to fawn over once we get home."

"So, that's it then?" Speedy queried. "The mission's over?"

Robin and Cyborg exchanged a glance. "We should collect the sensors," Cyborg answered. "But other than that…"

"The mission was to stop the creature," Robin said, climbing to his feet. "That's been accomplished." He looked around at the rest of the group. "Thanks again for all your help." He turned to Starfire. "Are you ready to go?"

"You're leaving again?" Speedy demanded.

"Our stuff is all packed up," Robin said in answer. "And there still needs to be someone back at the Tower. If you all want to collect the sensors and pack up yet tonight, that's up to you."

"And we're supposed to believe that you're actually going to go out on patrol tonight?" Speedy shot back.

Before Robin could answer, Cyborg landed a heavy hand on Speedy's shoulder. "Leave it alone, Speedy."

Speedy opened his mouth again to protest, but stopped when he realized the rest of the Titans, including Mas y Menos, were glaring at him. "Whatever." He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in a huff.

"Friends, if you wish us to stay…" Starfire started.

"No, it's okay, Star," Bumblebee cut her off, "Speedy's just being cranky. I'm sure a few s'mores will cheer him up. You two go on."

Starfire smiled merrily. "I know I find s'mores most delightful."

"Yeah, well," Robin flashed an embarrassed smile. "If you guys need help cleaning up come morning, give us a call."

"Don't worry about it," Aqualad put in. "Get out of here, before Mas y Menos start crying again."

Starfire waved, smiling happily. "We shall see you tomorrow, friends!" And then she wrapped her arms around a relieved-looking Robin, and took off into the dusky sky.

* * *

Puff puff pant pant I can't believe I actually finished this chapter! It haunted my dreams, I swear. It is the longest chapter in the story; the longest single chapter I've ever written. It's longer than a lot of my stories, period! It's also one of the most difficult things I've ever written.

As you can see, the rating didn't change, so that means I did some creative editing. I cut almost 3,000 words! It was a really hard decision to do that, and again, I want to thank everybody that voiced their opinion. In the end, it came down to wanting to keep the story as available to everyone possible. I hope what's left still makes enough sense. I had to cut a lot of Robin/Starfire character stuff, unfortunately. But, as I've mentioned, I have every intention of posting it as a separate story. If you're old enough, check out my user page and look for "Falling: The Cut Scenes." (It's rated M for a reason.)

A few other thoughts: My initial concept for this chapter was to have what was going on with the creature and Raven match beat for beat what was happening with Robin and Starfire, but it wound up being a lot of the creature growling and Raven gasping, so I tightened it up to just hit the high points. I hope that still came through.

I don't know why I made Speedy such a jerk. Yeah, he's like that generally, but I really made him grumpy. I think I maybe needed something to cut the fluff a little so it didn't turn into treacle.

Thanks for your patience, everybody. Stay tuned; there's still one more secret to reveal.


	30. The True Blessing

_Chapter 30: The True Blessing_

As soon as they landed on the roof of the Tower, Robin pulled Starfire over to the door and, pausing only long enough to dial in his code, tugged her inside. Once there, he dumped his pack and pushed Starfire's from her shoulders. She looked at him a little blankly, but before she had the chance to question him, he shoved her up against the wall and sealed his lips to hers. She started, but quickly joined him in the frenzied display. "Again so soon?" she asked, mirth in her voice, as he pulled away for air.

"You know the next time we're going to have the Tower to ourselves?" he replied as he dove back in to recapture her lips.

Starfire answered by unsnapping his cape and tossing it from his shoulders. They each ripped their own gloves off. Starfire grabbed Robin by his hair and pulled him closer, pushing her tongue into his mouth. Robin accepted it as he squeezed her hip with one hand and reached up with the other to work at the jewel on her neckplate. It proved to be a bit more difficult than he anticipated. He slid his lips over her chin to her neck and opened one eye to get a look at what he was doing. When Starfire raised a hand to help him, he realized he'd stopped kissing her. He gently slapped her hand away and nipped the underside of her chin as he continued his struggle with the clasp.

"Robin, perhaps I should show you…"

"I can get it," he insisted, finally giving up trying to kiss her at the same time. He furrowed his brow in concentration, twisting and sliding the gem. After several attempts, he finally succeeded. "Aha!" he crowed, pulling it from her neck. "Why is that so complicated?" he asked, looking up into her eyes.

"It is not," she answered. "It is a simple pattern. It is designed to help prevent it from being accidentally released during combat."

Robin nodded. "I guess that makes good sense. Now," he smiled and peeled off his mask. "Where were we?"

Starfire fixed a pout on her lips and grabbed his shirt, pulling it from his belt. "Here, I believe."

Robin laughed deep in his throat and took a step back to pull the garment off. Starfire placed her hands on his chest and smoothed them up to his shoulders. Robin snaked a hand behind her and pressed it to the small of her back, pulling her to him and hungrily kissing her again. When, a moment later, he felt her start to float away, he took a step and pushed her against the wall again. Her legs twisted around his hips as their lips and tongues continued their duel. Robin grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down in an attempt to gain some height and dominance. As she slid, their _dpi'syr_ gems slipped over each other. A flash of intense emotion like the one he had felt in the forest shot through Robin, causing him to break contact with Starfire's lips as he sucked in a breath. "What was that?" he whispered, searching her eyes.

Starfire wriggled around in his arms, causing the gems to connect again. The emotion surged in him again, and he felt Starfire shiver, her eyes starting to glow. "It is true!" she breathed. "Oh, Robin it is true!" She hugged him tightly.

"What's true?" Robin asked into her hair before pulling back to look at her again. "Star, what is this?"

"It is the true blessing of the _dpi'syr_. It is part of the folktales as well, but I had not dared to hope…" She paused, a smile growing over her face. "It is a reminder to us as to why we are _dpi'syrad_. It is the emotions we feel for each other. Physical connection – _xioykrw_ – is truly wonderful, but without our emotions, it is meaningless. When our _dpi'syr_ gems touch, it causes the emotions that we feel to be intensified so that we may most fully experience our union. And when we are apart, the memory of these emotions will remind us why we are meant to be together.

Robin's head spun with his intense feelings as he tried to process that. "This isn't you, it's me?"

Starfire nodded marginally, her eyes still bright.

"And you're feeling…?"

"Overcome by my emotions for you?" she asked. "Oh, yes…"

At a loss for any further words, Robin kissed her again, pouring all of his feelings out through the places he touched her. He took a step back away from the wall so that he could wrap his arms around her back and pull her even closer. They separated after several minutes, chests heaving and heads spinning. Robin adjusted Starfire's hips so that the gems' connection broke. He rest his forehead against hers. "That was…incredible. I can't imagine making love like that…"

Starfire's naughty smirk returned. "Why do you think they are worn in the navel?"

Robin's eyes grew wide and his knees went weak. But he quickly recovered as a few naughty thoughts of his own bubbled to the surface. The corners of his lips quirked up and he adjusted his hold on Starfire, turned, and started down the stairs. "C'mon. I've spent way too many nights lying next to you barely controlling myself. I want to find out what it's like not to have to stop myself."

Starfire squealed. "An excellent idea!"

TtTtTtT

The rest of the team arrived shortly before noon the next day, Titans East landing their T-Ship on the roof of the Tower. They were greeted warmly by Robin and Starfire, Robin wearing a much bigger smile than he usually did.

Over a lunch of many pizzas, Robin suggested to Titans East that they stay a few days. "We could train together, and, how did Cyborg put it? Spend some quality time with our fellow Titans."

Bumblebee thought that was a great idea, and after lunch, Starfire gathered some linens and led her down to one of the three empty bedrooms that were in the Tower. (The Tower had been built with the idea that the team might one day expand. One of the rooms had been Terra's; it now stood empty. The other two were being used for miscellaneous storage.)

"Oh, it is wonderful that you and Titans East have decided to stay for a few days!" Starfire chirped as they walked along. "I must apologize for the state of this room; we do not have many guests."

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Star," Bumblebee replied as Starfire opened the door to the musty room. There were a few boxes in the corners, and the room was in sore need of a dusting, but Bumblebee had seen much worse. Like Mas y Menos' room.

"All right, girl," Bumblebee said as they entered the room. "Spill."

Starfire looked blank for a moment, but finally replied, "Very well," and dropped the sheets on the floor.

Bumblebee shook her head. "No, no." She leaned in conspiratorially. "Tell me about you and Robin!"

Starfire clasped her hands over her chest. "Oh! Do you wish to do the girl talk?"

Bumblebee nodded enthusiastically. "You do not know how lucky you are to live with another girl."

"Well, to be truthful, Raven often takes much convincing to participate in the 'girlish' things," Starfire confided, sounding a bit disappointed.

Bumblebee shrugged. "Well, that's Raven. C'mon," she pulled Starfire over to the unmade bed and plunked down on it, tugging Starfire with her. "We'll have to make the most of it while I'm here. Is it true that you and Rob have only been together for six months? I could have sworn you had a thing back when I first met you a year ago."

"Robin and I have always been very close; the best of friends. But it is true that we did not begin the courting process until six Earth months ago."

Bumblebee nodded. "Sparky did say something about Robin being dense when it came to you. So…is he a good kisser?"

Starfire raised a finger to her chin thoughtfully. "Well…I have not kissed anyone other than Robin the way I kiss him, so I have no real means of comparison. But I do find it quite enjoyable!"

"Uh-huh," Bumblebee sounded a little disappointed, but then her eyes flashed and she perked up. "What about beneath the uniform…is he as scrawny as I think he is?"

"Oh no!" Starfire dispelled. "He has filled out quite nicely in the time I have known him, and when he is finished developing I believe he will be quite…what is the word? Buff."

Bumblebee nodded, processing that. "Wait…I thought you said yesterday was your first time."

"It was. But Robin often trains shirtless."

"Ah," Bumblebee raised a finger, signifying her understanding. "Speedy does that sometimes."

She leaned in, lowering her voice and waggling her eyebrows. "And what about below the belt?"

"Let me see…he has strong thighs, somewhat knobby knees, rather hairy calves and large feet." Starfire giggled, raising her hands to cover her mouth for a moment before leaning in and whispering, "And he has the most adorable buttocks I believe I have seen on a human."

"Now we're talkin'!" Bumblebee exclaimed, bouncing up and down on the bed a little before putting a hand on Starfire's arm and asking: "What about his package?"

"His package?"

"You know!" Bumblebee answered, flailing her hands a bit. "His goods, his manhood, his love muscle…"

Starfire knit her brow, worrying out Bumblebee's euphemisms. "You are perhaps referring to his genitalia?"

"Yes!"

Starfire smiled briefly, proud that she had figured that out. But then she grew worried. "Why do you wish to know about his genitalia? Do you desire him? You cannot have him, we are _dpi'syrad_! I am prepared to do battle with you for him!" She grew more determined as she said this, her eyes glowing and her hands clenching into fists.

Bumblebee held out a hand in defense. "Whoa! Relax, girl! He's all yours; I don't like Robin like that!"

Starfire visibly relaxed, her eyes returning to normal. "Then why do you…"

"Because…this is what girl talk is! And…I'm curious. You're the first ones our age that have done this, that I know of anyway. And I just wanna know what it's like, ya know?"

Starfire canted her head, a bit confused. "You and Cyborg have not…?"

Bumblebee laughed again, a hint of embarrassment creeping into the sound. "Me and Sparky? No. Yeah, we flirt, but it's never really gone any further than that." She paused, considering the situation for a moment. "Is he even able to…does he have the right equipment? I mean, so much of him as been replaced…"

"I do not know," Starfire replied. At that moment, Raven appeared in the doorway carrying some towels. Starfire turned to her. "Raven, does Cyborg have typical male genitalia?"

Raven lifted an eyebrow, but betrayed no emotion otherwise. "You're asking me?"

Bumblebee collapsed on the bed laughing, holding her sides. "You seem to know everybody else's' secrets," she answered through her chortles.

Raven frowned. "If you two are talking about what I think you're talking about, count me out."

"Oh, no, Raven, you must join us for the girl talk!" Starfire floated from the bed and pulled Raven back, causing her to drop the towels by the door.

"Yeah, Raven, join the party!" Bumblebee called, still laughing.

Raven rolled her eyes. "If I must." She folded her legs beneath her and floated above the bed. She raised a hand and used her powers to close the door.

Bumblebee managed to quell her laughter and propped herself up on her elbows. "So…Sparky's junk?"

Raven shook her head. "I've never had occasion to find out about Cyborg's 'junk.' Or Robin's or Beast Boy's either." She cast a glance at Starfire.

Bumblebee groaned and fell back on the bed.

Starfire looked between her two friends, confusion on her face. "Are we still referring to genitalia? Robin's is far from junk-like."

Bumblebee popped back up at that. "Yeah? What is it like?"

"Um…" Starfire pursed her lips. "I do not think Robin would like it if he knew we were speaking of this. Perhaps I could tell you about my own genitalia instead?"

Bumblebee and Raven looked at each other. "Is it that different from ours?" Bumblebee asked.

"I do not believe so."

"Then…that's okay." Bumblebee leaned back in. "What I really want to know about is the actual deed. Was it really as world-rockin' as Raven made it seem?"

Starfire changed her gaze to Raven, whose cheeks flushed pink. "It was…" Starfire sighed, closing her eyes, allowing herself to revel in the memory for a moment, "…beyond description." She opened her eyes to see Bumblebee frowning at her, obviously unsatisfied. "But yes, it was very moving," she quickly added, hoping to please her friend. She shook her head, trying to sort it out in her own mind. "Something happened that first time that did not happen in the subsequent couplings…I released some kind of energy…" She looked again to Raven. "Perhaps it had something to do with my connection to the creature." She placed a hand on Raven's arm. "I am sorry if we caused you distress."

Raven shook her head, but before she could say anything, Bumblebee broke in. "Wait…you've done it since then?"

"Yes, we performed _xioykrw _shortly after we returned to the Tower and then again this morning before you arrived."

"Damn, girl," Bumblebee smirked.

"They had the Tower to themselves," Raven pointed out. "Did you really think they wouldn't?"

Bumblebee shrugged, but before she could say anything, several loud knocks to the door were heard, followed by Robin's voice. "Raven, are you in there? We could use your help out here…"

Raven rolled her eyes and floated over to the door. "What?"

"Speedy's broken a finger wrestling with Aqualad over who gets the bed in their room. And since Speedy kind of needs his fingers…"

"He what?!" Bumblebee groused from the bed. "I swear, I'm gonna knock their heads together." She stomped off towards the door. "You'll have to tell me more later, Star!" she called over her shoulder.

Starfire floated over to the door to see about the commotion.

"Tell her what?" Robin asked, a scowl on his face in spite of the redness of his ears.

Starfire's only reply was a giggle.

TtTtTtT

Robin whistled tunelessly through his teeth as he bustled about the kitchen. He wore only boxers and an undershirt, forgoing even his mask. It was very early; just after 5:00 am, and since Titans East had left the day before and he'd spilled his guts to all of them about Starfire anyway, he didn't think the sight of his eyes would cause that big of an uproar.

"You're up early," Raven's rasp sounded from behind him. Robin jumped, but managed not to make it visible. "So are you," he returned.

She came into his field of vision as she opened the cupboard to reach for her tea makings. "I meditated very deeply last night, and then slept very soundly. I don't even remember my dreams; that almost never happens."

"Good, I'm glad you're regaining some control," Robin said, cracking a couple of eggs into a bowl.

Raven nodded as she put the water on to boil. "What's your excuse?"

"I'm making breakfast for me and Starfire."

"Beast Boy was right; you are whipped."

Robin raised an eyebrow and took a step over to her, placing his hand against her forehead momentarily. "Are you feeling all right? That's the second time in a week you've agreed with Beast Boy."

Raven's lips quirked briefly. "Maybe he's finally growing up."

The two avian Titans looked at each other for a few beats. "Nah," they concluded together.

Robin chuckled as he went back to his eggs and Raven allowed herself a small smile.

Raven pondered her tea as Robin began to whip the eggs. "Wait a second," she muttered after a few moments, and reached out to snatch Robin's wrist.

Robin jumped visibly this time. "Raven?!"

Raven bit her lip. "You and Starfire…were you…intimate last night?"

"Yeah…." Robin furrowed his brows in question.

Raven didn't meet his eyes. "I didn't feel it," she whispered, almost to herself.

"Didn't feel what?" Robin asked.

"Last night…I didn't feel the two of you…together…" Raven sputtered, becoming what in a normal person would just seem like minor concern, but for her was deeply nervous. "I didn't sense it until just now, when you touched me. I caught a whiff of the…" She searched for a word for a moment. "…residue."

"Afterglow?" Robin suggested a bit cheekily.

Raven still had more than enough control to shoot him an exasperated look before pressing for more information. "When…did you…?"

"Um…" Robin reached up to scratch the back of his neck. "Which time?"

Raven's eyes got wide.

"We were up most of the night," he admitted sheepishly, his ears turning pink.

Raven rolled her eyes. "When did you start?" she muttered at him.

"Pretty much right after we went to bed…10:30 or so."

"That's about the time I started to meditate." She shook her head. "I don't understand. Sex is such a potent thing…I feel it from nearby buildings when we're on the street during a mission. And I can always feel strong emotions from the four of you, even in my sleep." She looked up. "And the two of you… not even counting that first time, I've felt every other time. When you came home and the rest of us were still in the woods, the other night after the movie, yesterday afternoon after combat practice…" She cocked an eyebrow. "You were in the shower, weren't you?"

Robin turned bright red. "Raven!"

She waved a hand at him. "Calm down. Most of the time what I feel is…noise. Like hearing a television in the other room; I have a general sense of what's going on and might catch a word now and then, but it's far from having a front row seat. Most of the time I can ignore it…and do. It can actually be pretty annoying, having _that_ push its way into your consciousness when you're trying to do something."

Robin blew out a breath, calming himself down. "But you said you didn't feel us last night?"

"No!" Raven shook her head, then knitted her brow. "You're sure it was last night?"

"Trust me…it's not something you forget."

"Did you do anything…differently?"

"Well…um…yeah…" Robin scrubbed at the back of his neck again. "But at this point just about everything's new."

Raven turned away, shaking her head again. "It must have been my meditation. I really didn't do anything differently, but it has been a while since I've been able to go that deep. Before the mission, actually." She turned back to Robin, understanding starting to form in her eyes. "Maybe that's it. If I'm meditating, turned inward instead of reaching out, I can block it out." She smiled in relief.

"You meditate most nights before you go to sleep, right?" Robin asked.

"Every night. I can't sleep without it."

Robin visibly relaxed a little. "Well, I can't promise that we'll _only_ do that at night, but it will probably be the case most of the time."

Raven nodded, smiling a little. The two regarded each other, happy in the knowledge that this new aspect of Robin's life wouldn't cause that big of a problem after all: Robin could rest easy knowing he and Starfire weren't being spied on, even if inadvertently, and Raven could relax knowing that her friends' emotional noisiness wouldn't be invading her psyche at every turn.

But something else crossed Robin's mind, and he looked away, again embarrassed. "Um…Raven? That first time…what did you feel?"

Raven drew a deep breath and closed her eyes, unable to look at him. "Everything," she answered simply. "Not very much physically, but emotionally…every little twist and turn." She opened her eyes to see an odd mixture of emotions on his face; embarrassment, yes, but also traces of wistfulness and pride. She looked up into his eyes, really seeing them for the first time, and placed a hand on his arm. "You two are very lucky, you know. Most people spend the majority of their lives looking for what you have at less than twenty years old. And most don't succeed. And I'm not just talking about sexually…emotionally you have a bond stronger than I've felt between two people…even the two of us, and I artificially created ours. The one between you and Starfire grew organically." She paused, smiling a little more. "She really, really loves you."

Robin smiled back. "I know. I really, really love her."

TtTtTtT

Starfire hovered a few inches off the floor in front of the large picture window in her – hers and Robin's – room, watching the sunrise. She hadn't bothered to dress. In the few short days since she and Robin had be come _Revolethen_ she had grown to love the feel of the air against her skin. If only Earthlings weren't so modest…

She heard the door open, but didn't bother to turn. She knew who it was. She heard some dishes rattling, but they quickly settled and she smiled to herself as his fingers were soon on her back and then slipping around to her stomach. She lowered herself to the floor to allow him to rest his chin on her shoulder and pull her against him.

"Watcha doin'?" he rumbled in her ear before nipping on the lobe.

"I am pondering whether to clothe and go up to the roof to watch the sunrise or to stay here and enjoy it from the window."

He pressed a few soft kisses to the juncture of her neck and her shoulder. "I think it's just fine from here."

Starfire smirked and wriggled her hips against his; she could feel his growing arousal. "You merely wish for me to remain unclothed."

He chuckled. "That might have something to do with it." He pulled her close and nuzzled her neck and ear a bit more before slipping away, trailing his hands over her skin. "C'mon. I made us some breakfast."

Starfire didn't turn, didn't move. Her eyes remained transfixed on the rising sun. She had always found it beautiful, and to experience it here, in the chamber she shared with her _dpi'syr,_ filled her soul with a warmth not even the hottest day could provide.

"Star," Robin called from behind her. "Aren't you hungry?"

Starfire's lips twisted and she finally turned. "Indeed, _Revoleth_ Robin. I am quite hungry." She flew at him, knocking him from where he stood by the foot of the bed, flipping them both over to land with her back on bed and Robin on top of her. Their _dpi'syr_ gems touched, and Starfire was filled with joy. She reached for his lips as he reached for hers, and they met in a fervent, heartfelt, passionate kiss. They pulled apart minutes later, gasping for air. "You're not interested in eggs and toast at the moment, are you?" Robin asked.

Starfire smirked and shook her head, pulling him back down to meet his lips again as she started to raise them from the bed…

* * *

I…can't…believe…I….finished...it. Yes, that's it. The end. Thanks to everybody who's held on this long and been so patient, and especially to everybody who's reviewed so many times, especially TennisGal and Eve Royal, among many others. I hope you all enjoyed it; please feel free to review one more time! And yes! There IS going to be a sequel; part of it is already written. Be sure to have me on your Author Alert! It's tentatively called _Falling II: Curse of the Bat._

Lelila, signing off….for now.


End file.
